Quando Se Diz Eu Te Amo
by LoLy HaZe
Summary: Draco era um homem plenamente realizado, mas o que ele realmente queria não tinha:amor. Um dia ele conhece uma misteriosa repórter que vai mudar a sua vida!
1. Repórter Misteriosa

DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, são todos da J.K. e todo mundo sabe disso, não sei por que temos que escrever, mas temos! Então, aí está!

N/A: Oi! =) Olha gente, aproveitem o primeiro capítulo, comentem e digam se ta uma porcaria, se ta boa ou simplesmente ótima!! Hehehe... Sério, o primeiro ta meio parado mas eu prometo que os próximos vão ser melhores, beleza? Reviews, please!!!

- Não, Severo, hoje a noite. Estava muito claro no convite!

Sim, mas eu queria confirmar. Resolvi usar a lareira mesmo, eu tinha certeza que estaria em casa. Tudo bem. Mas... Então. Até a noite. Até a noite! 

A cabeça do mestre de Poções sumiu da lareira. Draco Malfoy, o anfitrião da festa de lançamento do seu livro, e também aniversario da morte de Voldemort, sentou-se na cadeira atrás de sua escrivaninha, e pensou. Lembrou de seu pai. Em como, até o sétimo ano, ele tinha sido um exemplo para ele... Recostou-se na cadeira, e fechou os olhos...

"Um menino de cabelo muito louro corria em direção a um homem, que com certeza era seu pai, pois possuía as mesmas madeixas e disse 'Papai, papai! O que é arte das trevas?". O homem o olhou satisfeito, abaixou o livro que lia e gritou pela mulher. Ela veio, e ele disse, orgulhoso 'Draco aqui, já está interessado em aprender tudo o que eu sei, não é ótimo?'. A mulher olhou cabisbaixa para o filho, demonstrando o seu desagrado ao assunto, mas o homem voltou a falar, desta vez de um modo ameaçador 'E então mulher? Eu lhe pedi uma coisa!'. Ela levantou os olhos tristes e disse 'É ótimo Lúcio, é realmente ótimo. Mas... Ele só tem sete anos!'. O homem levantou e foi até a mulher. Esta se ajoelhou e disse 'Desculpe-me! Não era a minha intenção contaria-lo!' Lúcio a olhou de cima a baixo e disse 'Para aprender a não me desafiar: Crucio!'. A mulher se contorcia no chão, e o menino, o pequeno Draco, olhava tudo horrorizado, entendendo o que eram as Artes das Trevas."

Um Draco mais velho acordou. Já fazia muito tempo que tinha estes sonhos, desde que havia denunciado Voldemort a Ordem, aos dezoito anos, uma semana depois de seu pai ter entregado Narcisa a tortura e morte, para o Lord. Ele endireitou-se na cadeira e esfregou os olhos. Depois piscou várias vezes. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que tinha dormido quarenta minutos. Faltava uma hora para o início da festa.

Levantou-se e subiu as escadas para o seu quarto. Entrou, foi até o banheiro despiu-se e entrou em baixo da água fria. Não era uma pessoa triste. Não, era realmente feliz. Estava lançando um livro, chamado Voldemort, muito polêmico e relatando cada detalhe de tudo o que tinha ouvido até os dezessete anos. Seu pai não tinha o deserdado, pois o amor ao nome da família era maior do que tudo e Draco era seu único herdeiro. Como ninguém tinha idéia do paradeiro de Lúcio, Draco usufruía do dinheiro. Resumindo, ele era um jovem de vinte e dois anos, atraente, bom, respeitado, tratado como herói, rico, um pouco fútil e mal humorado. Mas não implicava mais com sangues-ruins, e agora achava isso até ridículo, não tinha verdadeira paixão por Potter, mas falavam-se normalmente. Tanto, que ele tinha chamado ele, sua mulher Luna e sua filhinha de três anos, Natália, para a festa de lançamento do livro. Não via os Weasleys a muito tempo, só o Rony, que estava sempre no ministério com a Granger e Harry, eram aurores. Eles também viriam. Estavam noivos, era tudo o que sabia.

Mas uma coisa o estava incomodando. Os repórteres. Haveria muitos. Afinal, os dois motivos da festa exigiam comemoração. O garoto suspirou conformado. Saiu do banho, se secou, "pendurou" a toalha na cintura, foi até a pia. Fez a barba, passou perfume, gel nos cabelos, que até hoje eram milimetricamente penteados para trás.

Chegando no quarto, constatou que a roupa estava passada em cima da sua cama. Era um traje de gala preto, com detalhes em verde e prata, cores da sua tão amada Sonserina. Vestiu-se e desceu as escadas. Aquele dia estava extremamente chato. Estava aborrecido e queria que chegasse logo às oito horas, para poder dar inicio a festa. Sentou em uma das mesas e esperou. Ainda faltavam vinte minutos, então, ele resolveu que ia ler o Profeta Diário do dia. Foi até o escritório, pegou o jornal e começou a ler. Dumbledore tinha anunciado a festa em três páginas. Mas haveriam praticamente só convidados selecionados. O garoto podia ter mudado, mas não tanto.

Perdeu-se por tanto tempo em seus pensamentos, que quando ouviu a campainha tocar, levou um susto. Não era permitido aparatar. O fantasma mordomo da Mansão Malfoy iria conferir na lista. Draco foi até o hall, e ficou ali para recepcionar os primeiros convidados. Entraram pela porta Dumbledore, Potter, Black (sim, sim! Eu amo o Sirius!), Luna, Natália, que correu e pulou em seu colo "Tio Draco! Tio Draco!", Rony e Hermione. 

Ele cumprimentou a todos com um aceno na cabeça, e pediu:

É necessário esperarmos por todos aqui no hall? Ah, bom – disse Dumbledore – Sim, até os repórteres chegarem. Mas só nós dois está ótimo. Vocês podem ir entrando. O tio Draco não vai mamãe? – pediu a pequena Natália, triste. O tio já vai, Nati. Eu prometo que brinco de avião com você depois, certo? – disse Draco, a menina deu-se por satisfeita e saiu feliz com a mãe. Dumbledore o olhou estranhamente e ele disse – Que foi? Por que nunca se casou Draco? Leva jeito com crianças. Ah, eu ainda tenho tempo. Não encontrei uma boa garota. Eu quero ter um filho. E uma filha! É bom saber. Vai que você não desencalha hoje a noite – riu-se o ainda diretor de Hogwarts. Se tinha uma coisa que Draco não era, era encalhado. Saia com muitas mulheres, mas queria achar a sua, digamos, alma gêmea. Com certeza, quero conhecer alguém. Vai vir tanta gente mesmo... 

E foi só falar que mais gente foi entrando. Dentre as pessoas, tinham algumas que Draco reconheceu. Os gêmeos Weasley, e seus pais, Parvati e Padma Patil, com seus maridos. Lilá Brown e Simas, que estavam noivos, Neville Longbotton, que parecia procurar por alguém.

Draco cumprimentava todos e sorria. Cada vez entrava mais gente, e mais gente que ele menos conhecia. Aí, quando estava tudo um pouco mais calmo, chegaram os repórteres. Muitos deles. Dezenas! Vieram "atacando" Draco e Dumbledore, que responderam a todas as perguntas e saíram de lá depois de uma hora, Draco mais mal humorado, soltava muxoxos baixinho. Ele e Dumbledore foram tomar um "drinque" com Harry, Rony, Luna e Hermione. Harry começou a falar.

Eu, o Rony e as garotas – todos riram – temos um comunicado a fazer! É. – continuou Rony – Eu, o Harry e a Mione fomos transferidos para os Estados Unidos, e bom, vamos nos mudar. 

Todos deram parabéns, mas ficaram meio tristes.

Mas e a Nati? – pediu Draco – Quem vai fazer companhia pra ela quando vocês saírem lá? E quem vai sair com ela e comprar balas? Montanhas de balas... – Draco estava mesmo triste, era muito apegado a menina Malfoy – começou Harry – Ficando sentimental? Potter... Você sabe o quanto eu gosto dela. Nós somos amigos, não é Loirinha? Eu também... – a menina disse fazendo biquinho 

Ninguém sabia da onde vinha aquela ligação. Tudo o que sabiam é que o Draco adorava a Nati, e a Nati adorava o Draco. Harry e ele tinham ficado, digamos, meio que amigos de uns quatro anos para cá, e desde que a menina nasceu, o loiro e ela passam muito tempo juntos. Por ele ser o único solteiro do grupo, sempre que os Potter e os futuros Weasley saiam em quatro, ele cuidava da pequena. Eles passavam facilmente por pai e filha. A menina era tão loira quanto Luna, mas tinha os olhos verdes como os de Harry, e a expressão sonhadora também herdou da mãe. Hermione abaixou-se do lado dela, com um pouco de dificuldade, por causa do vestido, e disse:

Vocês poderão se visitar o tempo todo. E vai ser muito legal lá! Eu sei, mas eu não queria. 

Agora as lágrimas escorriam no rosto da menina. Draco sentiu um "nó" na garganta e saiu. Até hoje, ele não sabia demonstrar seus sentimentos. Andou um pouco pelo baile, cumprimentou algumas pessoas que ainda não tinha visto. Harry veio, e disse que já era meia noite e que ele, Rony, Mione e Luna iam embora, por que Nati já tinha dormido. Tudo o que ele mais queria era ir dormir também, mas a festa era dele, e tinha sido prometido que iria até o Sol raiar. 

Ele sentou-se em uma das poltronas e ali ficou, com um copo de Whisky de Fogo na mão, admirando a festa. Mas foi então que ele viu. Uma mulher. Por Merlin, era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha visto, e estava vindo na sua direção. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros até a cintura e cacheados, um rosto angelical e um corpo lindo. Usava um vestido preto e vermelho. Tinha um corpete apertado e uma saia que abria á partir da cintura. Linda! Estava tão hipnotizado que nem se deu conta que ela tinha se sentado ao seu lado.

Boa noite – disse com uma voz roca (meus amigos dizem que é mais "sensual"), mas suave – Poderia sentar-me aqui? C-c-claro – o loiro recuperou a pose de sedutor – Aceita um drinque? Adoraria. 

Ele bateu palmas, e mais um fantasma veio trazendo um drinque para a senhorita... Senhorita...

Com licença, qual é seu nome mesmo? E o que importa o meu nome, se eu já sei o teu? Mas eu gostaria de saber o seu – ele deu um sorriso sedutor – Se for tão lindo como a dona... Ah Malfoy – ela deu um sorriso sarcástico e tomou um pequeno gole do copo – Você ainda é o mesmo. 

Draco estava totalmente hipnotizado. Ele amava mulheres misteriosas. E ela era o que se podia chamar de muito misteriosa. Muito mesmo. Mas ela o conhecia?

Ao menos me diga aonde você trabalha? Eu sou repórter e... Você é repórter? – ele disse com cara de "azedo" Não gosta de repórteres? Nem um pouco, mas – ele a olhou de cima a baixo – Posso abrir uma exceção... Eu trabalho no Profeta Diário. Amanhã, sairá uma reportagem minha sobre os duendes de Gringotes, que já fazem o seu trabalho a muito tempo. Eu entrevistei o mais velho. Foi, fantástico. 

Ela o olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos amendoados. Ele olhou para aquele rosto, e teve certeza de que a conhecia. Ela "jogou" os cabelos para trás, inclinou um pouco a cabeça e disse:

E então – suspirou – Eu vim aqui para saber se você quer almoçar comigo amanha... Por que? – ele pediu, desconfiado e levantando uma das sobrancelhas – O que tem em mente? – e deu um sorrisinho maroto. Nada do que VOCÊ está pensando... Eu quero uma entrevista. 

Draco olhou para ela, e pensou. Ele odiava dar entrevistas, mas por outro lado, ele iria vê-la de novo. Deu um suspiro alto e disse:

OK. Certo, então. – ela olhou para o relógio em cima da lareira – Tenho que ir. Mas, já? Malfoy... Ao menos dance comigo... Uma vez? Tudo bem. 

Mas eles dançaram quatro vezes, e nem viam as músicas passarem. Falavam de coisas sem importância, e ele queria uma "coisa a mais" com ela, e ficava sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela só ria e balançava a cabeça. Quando já eram duas e meia, ela disse. 

Malfoy, agora é sério. Eu tenho que ir. Amanhã, ao meio dia, no Lê Chape (não sei da onde esse nome), em Hogsmeade. Conhece? Mas é claro. 

Quando ela deu um passo para trás para aparatar, ele disse:

Não vai mesmo dizer seu nome? – e sorriu Você ainda tem o mesmo sorriso... – ela comentou. Que sorriso? – ele pediu curioso Aquele que em Hogwarts me fazia pensar, "Ah, se não fosse o Malfoy!" – e aparatou. 

Ele ficou ali, abismado, olhando para o nada. Ele não lembrava dela em Hogwarts. Se tivesse a conhecido, lembraria, afinal, ela era simplesmente linda. Mas aqueles olhos. Ah, aqueles olhos. Ele tinha a impressão de que já tinha olhado para eles. Mas quando? 

Alguém o chamou, ele virou e viu que era Snape, o chamando para conversar. Eles ficaram ali. Snape falando baboseiras, Draco fingindo que prestava atenção, mas com os pensamentos voltados para a loira. Estava tentando inventar um apelido para ela. Senhorita Misteriosa? Não, muito comprido... Acordou de seus pensamentos infantis por que Severo o chamava.

Draco, Draco. Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu acabei de dizer? Desculpe, não Severo... Estava olhando para o nada, parecia te que tinha tomado Veritasserum. O que estava pensando. Em quem Severo. Em quem... – então ele resolveu perguntar – Você conhece aquela loira linda que trabalha no Profeta Diário? Loira? É, loira. Repórter. Fez uma reportagem que vai aparecer amanhã no jornal, sobre duendes. Ah, não sei. Não sei mesmo. Por que? Oh, se você tivesse visto aquela mulher, iria saber o por que... Tão linda assim é? Ela vai ser minha, Snape. Guarde as minhas palavras. Não duvido de nada. Mas, se quer tanto saber o nome dela, por que não olha amanhã pela manha, na reportagem. Mas é claro – disse dando um tapa na testa – Que bobeira. 

O salão foi se esvaziando e quando eram quatro da manha, não havia mais ninguém no salão, só o Draco, e os elfos, que estavam começando a recolher tudo. Draco subiu as escadas sonolento, colocou o pijama, e nem bem deitou, já estava dormindo.

Acordou no outro dia de manha, tomou banho, se vestiu e desceu para o café. Já eram dez da manha, então ele decidiu não comer nada e ir direto para seu escritório. Estava lá sentado, na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, quando um elfo entrou, fez uma reverencia exagerada como sempre e lhe entregou o jornal. Ele passou os olhos desinteressadamente pelas sete páginas que ilustravam e falavam da festa que havia ocorrido na outra noite, parou para ler a página do Quadribol, leu sem muito interesse uma coluna sobre "O bruxo moderno" e lá no fim, na página da Repórter Especial, que ele sabia ser o melhor cargo em um jornal bruxo, estava a reportagem sobre os duendes.

Ele começou a ler sem praticamente nenhum interesse, mas lá pelo meio, ele viu que a matéria estava ótima. Pensando em qual das meninas de Hogwarts poderia ser aquela linda mulher, ele correu os olhos até o nome. Quando ele leu o dito cujo, beliscou-se, esfregou as pálpebras, piscou muitas vezes, e até pensou em voltar para a cama, pois aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Mas depois de tudo isso, ele viu que não era. Olhou atravessado mais uma vez pro papel e disse:

Não pode ser! 


	2. Almoços são legais

N/A: oi gente! Aí vai o segundo capítulo de "Quando se Diz Eu Te Amo"!!! enjoy...

Gina estava muito feliz quando aparatou em casa. Tinha conseguido a entrevista com o Malfoy. E não tinha se acusado, pois sabia que com ele curioso, seria mais fácil marcar o almoço.

Ligou o rádio, não muito alto pois já era tarde. Preparou um café, tinha bebido muito na festa. Sentou-se no sofá e ficou bebendo e cantarolando a música baixinho. Não conseguia conter o sorriso de vitória, porém, estava muito cansada.

Decidiu levantar-se, desligar o rádio e preparar um banho de banheira. Colocou muita espuma, tirou a roupa e entrou na água. Ficou ali, pensando em algumas coisas muito estranhas. Como, em o quanto Draco estava lindo, sexy, mas ao mesmo tempo, totalmente insuportável. Riu com este pensamento e fechou os olhos, ainda lembrando daquela cor azul acinzentada... 

Gina acordou em um pulo. Já estava praticamente engolindo a água pelo nariz! Massageou o cotovelo que tinha batido na borda da banheira ao levantar, e estava doendo. Estava com uma terrível, insuportável, dor de cabeça, e estava tremendo de frio. "Eu não posso acreditar que dormi na banheira!" pensou, amaldiçoando-se.

Saiu da banheira e se enrolou na toalha. Sentiu-se tão bem ali enrolada naquela toalha branca e felpuda, que considerou seriamente a hipótese de nunca mais sair dali. Bom, considerou até ver a hora. Dez e meia! Largou a toalha no chão mesmo e correu para o quarto, colocou a calcinha, o sutiã e escolheu uma roupa. Colocou uma calça estilo social branca, uma blusa de lã mágica muito quente, também branca, e um sobretudo rosa pink. Foi para o banheiro, colocou uma maquiagem leve e ajeitou os cachos do cabelo. Ao sair passou pela janela e viu que estava nevando, então voltou para o quanto e colocou um cachecol e uma boina, ambos do mesmo tom do casaco.

Quando abriu a porta, deu de cara com Maria, sua empregada.

Senhora, que hay? – Maria era mexicana, e falava muito pouco português (eu falo esta língua, na minha fic eles falam ela, hehe) Estou atrasada, tenho uma entrevista marcada para a hora do almoço!!! To atrasada! No senhora! No moito! (é assim mesmo) Eu sei que são só onze e meia, mas o restaurante é beeeem longe. De qualquer maneira, não faz almoço hoje! Tchauzinho! Ate luego, senhora! 

Gina entrou em sua BMW preta, sentou-se ao volante e riu pensando que a pobre Maria não devia ter entendido nem cinco de todas as palavras que ela tinha dito. Deu então um tapa na sua testa e disse para o nada:

- Ai, Gina Weasley, como você é burra, aparatar!

Depois aparatou para Hoagsmeade. Chegando lá, dirigiu-se diretamente para o restaurante luxuoso que ficava ao lado de uma enorme mansão rosa aguado, muito afastado do "centro". Quando entrou, um bruxo alto, charmoso, moreno e bem apessoado veio atende-la. Era o gerente, ela supunha.

Bom dia, meu nome é Darren, em que posso lhe ser útil senhorita? Olá, eu tenho uma reserva em nome de Gina Weasley... Deixe-me dar uma olhada... – ele checou uma lista que apareceu do nada, com um aceno de sua varinha, ele lhe sorriu – Aqui está. Venha senhorita Weasley, vou acompanha-la. Mesa para quantos? Duas pessoas. Ah, e no lugar mais reservado. Estamos aqui a negócios. Certamente senhorita Weasley. Se me permite dizer, eu adorei aquela sua matéria sobre Testrálios. Brilhante! Muito obrigada! Na verdade, não foi nada de mais, eles são criaturas fascinantes. Certamente que são. Certamente... – acrescentou em tom casual – Bom, esta é a sua mesa. O lugar lhe agrada? Está ótimo! – disse tirando o casaco e sentando-se Como é o nome da pessoa que espera? Para que eu possa indicar a mesa. Malfoy. Ãhn, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, é? – ele ficou meio espantado – Bom, posso lhe trazer alguma coisa enquanto espera? Só um vinho tinto, por favor. Certamente. 

Ela assistiu ao garçom ir e voltar. Viu pessoas entrando, saindo, conversando e até brigando, e nada do Malfoy. "Ah, se ele me deu um bolo, eu esgano ele com as minhas próprias mãos!". Mas já era meio dia e quinze e ele não tinha chegado.

Draco corria como um louco. "Meio dia e meia! Não irei me surpreender se a Weasley não estiver mais lá!"

Ele tinha acordado cedo, sim. Mas ele considerou seriamente a proposta de dar um bolo na Gina, mas então lembrou que, Weasley ou não, ela estava muito gostosa (que? ele é homem). Eram onze horas, e ele já estava saindo, mas apareceu o Potter na lareira dizendo que eles estavam saindo, estavam indo para a América, tinham adiantado a viagem. Eles discutiram. Draco dizia que ele era um retardado, por que não tinha avisado antes, e que não iria poder aparecer sem um presente para a Naty.

Harry finalizou o bate boca, dizendo que eles não tinham como adiar a ida hoje, que estavam todos lá, que se fosse por ele, Draco nem precisaria ir, já que ele continuava só o tolerando, mas para Naty isto era importante. E que aliás, o maior presente que ele poderia dar a garotinha era a sua presença na despedida. Draco refletiu e decidiu ir. Gostava demais da garota, e o Potter, o loiro odiava admitir, estava certo.

Quando chegou, Naty veio correndo até ele, transpirando felicidade, com os longos cabelos lisos e louros, como os da mãe, balançando. Draco lhe sorriu e ele se jogou em seu colo e disse:

Oi tio! Ainda bem que você chegou! Tamos atrasados! 

E saiu com a boneca que Draco tinha dado a ela em seu segundo aniversário, pendurada pelos cabelos nas suas mãozinhas. Luna estava ali, e olhava a menina com ternura. Estava diferente da é poça do colégio. Agora tinha os cabelos cortados no meio da nuca, e estavam sempre muito limpos. Tinha uma expressão doce, mas ao mesmo tempo severa. E amava a filha e ao Harry, mais do que tudo. Parou de olhar para a filha, para lançar a Draco um olhar muito apreensivo.

Não contamos que você não ia. Ontem enquanto a Mione, a pedido da Nátalia, estava a ensinando a escrever, tentamos falar, mas foi impossível. Estava muito feliz por estar aprendendo a escrever tão cedo. Mais do que quando você a ensinou como se usa o pó de flu, e deixou ela vir até em casa sozinha, usando as lareiras. - ela olhou para baixo, em um meio sorriso – Não dava para estragar a felicidade dela. Eu só quero ver quando contarmos! Oh, vai ser pior do que quando o Harry viaja, ao menos ela sabe que o pai logo vai voltar... Eu também vou sentir muita falta dela. – disse triste o loiro – Mas então, podemos nos escrever. Eu posso visitá-la. Vamos, Lovegood, traga ela aqui que eu falo... 

Ela lançou a ele um olhar de "olha-o-que-você-vai-dizer", mas assim mesmo saiu para pegar a menina. A loirinha veio saltitando como se estivesse em um campo de margaridas, e sentou na perna de Draco.

A mamãe disse que você ta querendo me dizer alguma coisa. Que foi tio Draco??? 

O loiro olhou para ela o olhando inocentemente com aqueles enormes olhos verdes esmeralda amendoados. Tinha a mesma expressão sonhadora da mãe, mas agora tinha no rosto a expressão curiosa que Potter sempre teve. Gostava dela como uma filha. Estava muito triste por que ela ia embora.

O tio tem que te contar uma coisa, loirinha. 

Ela o olhou animada recuperando a expressão sonhadora tão predominante.

É um segredo? Por que a minha mãe já me ensinou a guardar um, eu sou uma mocinha sabia? – disse tudo isso muito entusiasmada e com ar de importância Mas é claro que eu sei! – disse impressionado. Como podia uma menina de três anos ser tão inteligente? Ele com certeza não era assim – Mas não, não é um segredo. É mais como um, comunicado. Você sabe o que é isso? Ai tio, é claro né. É quando alguém te diz alguma coisa... O que é? Ãhn, Naty, minha baixinha. O tio não vai poder ir com você, o seus pais, o tio Rony e a tia Hermione para a América. Então eu também não vou! – disse assumindo uma expressão horrorizada – Não vou! NÃO VOU!!! Naty, entenda, você tem que ir!!! Mas eu nunca mais vou te ver. – a menina estava chorando muito, e abraçou Draco – Eu te amo! Você é o meu segundo pai! 

Draco se comoveu demais com aquelas palavras, e não disse mais nada, só acariciou o topo da cabeça da menina. Mas logo Harry veio, Draco se despediu da menina, e disse que eles se escreveria, ela disse que "então ta" mas continuou chorando muito quando Harry a levou. Draco sentiu um aperto tão forte no peito, que teve que sentar. Deus, como ele estava estranho. Ultimamente estava pensando muito em constituir família, achar uma mulher que amasse. Ter filhos. Mas como tinha inveja do Potter. Como tinha. "Que raiva" pensou.

Mas não teve muito mais tempo para estes sentimentos "super saudáveis". Logo olhou para o relógio em cima da lareira por onde os Potter tinham sumido. Meio dia e vinte e cinco!!! Não deu tchau, não falou com mais ninguém. Simplesmente aparatou. E agora estava ali. Correndo como um louco para encontrar uma certa Weasley. Ele riu. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley? Nem soava bem... Ridículo!

Chegou no restaurante e o gerente lhe perguntou seu nome, e logo depois de receber a resposta, lhe indicou a mesa em que a bela loira estava sentada. Ele andou reto até ela, assumindo ar de superioridade. Nem olhava para os lados. Chegou em frente a mesa e cruzou os braços, ficando de frente para a mulher.

Weasley – cuspiu o nome Malfoy – disse a loira levantando-se e ficando ao lado da cadeira – Ninguém lhe ensinou a ver as horas? Então, você é mesmo uma... Weasley – disse revirando os olhos – Sim, cara de tonto, sardas, cabelos vermelhos, vestes de segunda mão, uma Weasley. Eu mesma e – disse levantando o dedo – com muito, muito orgulho! Mas, e as sardas? – disse estreitando os olhos Você me viu pela última vez aos dezesseis anos. Eu mudei, e muito. – disse superior E a cara de tonta? Eu nunca tive cara de tonta. Você é que sempre teve cara de doninha – acrescentou rindo E as vestes de segunda mão? – disse aborrecido, mas meio admirado, e um pouco desesperado – Aonde elas estão? No lixo provavelmente... – ela foi chegando perigosamente perto dele, e ficou a um palmo de distância – Eu trabalho, Malfoy. Ganho muito bem, e me sustento, Posso comprar quantas roupas eu quiser. E acredite, eu compro. Mas e... E o cabelo? Aquele horrível cabelo cor de fogo, aonde está? Malfoy – disse meio irritada – Eu fiz um feitiço de mudança de cor, aos dezessete anos. Eu não achava eles horríveis, simplesmente quis ser diferente. Agora, sente-se. Além de estarmos parecendo dois palhaços aqui em pé ao lado da mesa, ainda temos uma entrevista para fazer. – falou sentando-se Mas... Malfoy, senta! 

Os dois almoçaram em silêncio. Ela pediu salmão gralhado com salada, e ele peito de frango ao molho branco, também com salada. As únicas palavras que trocaram foi "passe o sal, por favor" ou coisas assim. Quando o garçom recolheu os últimos pratos, Gina endireitou-se na cadeira, abriu a bolsa, tirou uma pena vermelho sangue, um pergaminho e disse:

Bom Malfoy. Deixa-me explicar. Vão ser só cinco perguntas básicas, e eu vou usar esta Pena de Repetição Rápida, que repete mesmo o que a pessoa disse. A entrevista sai no jornal de segunda feira. Ótimo – disse levantando as sobrancelhas, em tom de concordância – Vamos começar então Weasley... Sim, vamos – disse impaciente, posicionando a pena sobre o pergaminho - De onde veio a idéia de escrever "Voldemort"? Bom, eu comecei com... 

E ele respondeu a esta pergunta e as outras quatro, e ao fim da entrevista, ele e Gina já estava se dando melhor. Foi então que Draco se deu conta de algo.

Weasley, por que não estava hoje na despedida do seu irmão? Não estou falando com a minha família, só com o Carlinhos... Quem é este? Meu irmão. O segundo... Hummm, por que não estão se... Não quero falar disto. – disse corando um pouco Tudo bem... – disse sem entender o por que ela tinha ficado corada – E então Weasley – disse assumindo novamente a posição de "sedutor" e dando um daqueles sorrisos (ahhh =) ) – Que tal um jantarzinho a dois hoje a noite? Ah Malfoy! – disse ficando sem graça – Estou realmente lisonjeada. Mas, a verdade é que eu sai de um relacionamento de muito tempo recentemente. Para falar a verdade, estávamos noivos. Acabamos, e eu ainda não estou pronta para um encontro. Tudo, bem... Então, que tal um jantar ente amigos? – disse, assumindo uma pose descontraída Amigos não, Malfoy... Vamos fazer uma brincadeira. Vamos fazer de conta, que nunca nos vimos antes. Vai ser um jantar as cegas. Ao menos, de faz de conta. Vamos nos conhecer novamente. Topa? Mas é claro. Adorei a idéia. Vamos apagar o passado então... – disse esfregando as mãos – Mas, que mal lhe pergunte linda-loura-totalmente-desconhecida – os dois riram – Aonde será? Pode ser aqui mesmo, certo? Não não. Acho que vamos em outro lugar. Sabe aquele restaurante francês, o mais caro do mundo bruxo. Vai ser lá. Eu pago. Então está bem louro-convensido-mas-muito-charmoso-que-eu-nunca-vi-na-vida. Nos encontramos lá! Tchauzinho! 

E saiu, deixando Draco totalmente pasmo.


	3. mas jantares são mais!

N/A: e aí gente? Gostando da fic? Espero que sim, eu me esforço, hehehe. Bom, devido a uma forte inspiração, aí vai o terceiro capítulo desta história. APROVEITEM!!!

"O meu comportamento egoísta

teu temperamento difícil.

Você me achava um pouco esquisito

eu te achava tão chata...

Mas tudo que acontece na vida

tem um por que e um destino..."

Jota Quest, Do seu Lado

Draco ficou ali, pasmo. Como ela conseguia? Como podia deixa-lo bobo assim? Era estranho, muito estranho. De qualquer maneira, ele pagou o que "devia" e saiu do restaurante. Passou pela Dedosdemel e resolveu comprar um pacote de doces variados para Naty. Ela adorava os doces desta loja, e eles não tinham filiais na América.

Entrou na loja e escolheu uma cesta que tinha muitos Sapos de Chocolate, Delícias Gasosas, Penas de Açúcar, Chicles de Baba Bola e Diabinhos de Pimenta. Pagou e saiu da loja, direto para o correio. Entrou no grande e fedido estabelecimento e foi até o balcão de atendimento. Lá falou para uma moça vestida de uniforme azul, muito feia e orelhuda. 

- Olá. Eu queria uma coruja para a América, por favor.

- Mas é claro – a mulher tinha a voz fanha, e Draco se segurou para não rir – Escolha entre aquelas que estão naquele poleiro. Pode pagar agora. São dois galeões.

- Certo, aqui está. Posso pegar qualquer uma?

- Sim senhor – disse virando-se para atender outra pessoa 

Escolheu uma coruja das torres grandes e colocou o cartão assinado bem a vista. O Potter não abria correspondências sem o nome do remetente. "Tem síndrome de Moody. Aquele Potter é um babaca mesmo..." pensou o loiro rindo alto. Todas as pessoas olhavam para ele, mas ele nem dava bola. Deixou a coruja levantar vôo e saiu imediatamente da "sala". Não era um lugar muito agradável. Lembrou-se então, que tinha que fazer a reserva no restaurante em que ia levar Gina a noite. Resolveu ir pessoalmente, pois assim conseguiria uma mesa muito boa.

Olá Daniel, pode me atender? – disse para o gerente, que agora se encontrava no balcão de atendimento Como não senhor Malfoy, quer comer algo, ou... Quero uma reserva. Uma mesa, na área VIP por favor, para dois... Uhmm, quem é a vítima desta vez, Draco? 

O loiro virou-se rápido. Reconheceu a voz de Marcos Flint, ex-capitão do time da Sonserina. Estava mais feio do que nunca, com os dentes maiores, os ombros mais largos, e o cabelo mais oleoso. Sem contar o fato de que ele era muito, muito chato.

Hei Flint, só um encontro ás cegas. Bom – disse virando para o gerente – Mesa para dois, estarei aqui as oito. Até. – despediu-se com um aceno da cabeça e saiu do lugar sem mais dirigir uma só palavra para o ex sonserino. Tinha desenvolvido uma estranha repugnância pelos colegas da casa que uma vez tanto amara. "Gostara Draco, Malfoys não amam!" acrescentou em pensamento. 

Desaparatou para casa. Foi tomar banho, depois de tomar um chá e ver um pouco de tevê (pelo canal bruxo, BTv). Já eram quatro e quinze quando ele saiu do banho. Depois não tinha muito o que fazer, então foi para o Beco Diagonal, comprar um "presentinho" para a Weasley. Sempre gostara de agradar suas vítimas, mas esta estava sendo muito difícil. Ah, se ele soubesse o quão difícil ia ser. Ah se ele soubesse aonde isso iria dar...

Gina saiu do restaurante maravilhada. "Encantada!" pensou ela, rindo com a ironia. Como podia estar tão educado? Tão doce? Tão sedutor, tão... Lindo. Era difícil admitir, mas era a mais pura verdade. Ele estava lindo. Continuava penteando os cabelos meticulosamente para trás, o que o dava um ar "mau" mas ao mesmo tempo, misterioso. E aqueles olhos! Ah, aqueles olhos. Aquele azul acinzentado que parecia olhar para dentro de nós. Numa forma inquisitiva, dominadora. Forte, elegante, sedutora, irônica, tudo isto ao mesmo tempo! Como podia ter mudado tanto? Talvez fosse só por causa daquele olhar que ela tinha aceitado jantar com ele. E pelo sorriso zombeteiro, brincalhão, cínico. Mas era estranho. Para falar a verdade, Gina nunca tinha visto ele dar um sorriso feliz. Estranho, bem estranho.

Mas só então notou que não sabia onde estava. Tinha andado por tanto tempo perdida em seus pensamentos que não tinha visto aonde seus passos a tinham guiado. Bom, agora via. Estava em uma linda praça que ficava localizada em frente a Madame Pudifoot. Uma linda praça, com flores de todas as cores, um chafariz, bancos de um branco imaculado. Tudo lindo, tudo perfeito...

Tudo lindo – murmurou muito baixo a moça – Tudo perfeito... 

Era isso que ELE tinha dito a ela naquela tarde. Naquela tarde perfeita. Naquela praça perfeita. Num momento perfeito. Para o casal perfeito. Foi na tarde em que ele a tinha pedido em casamento... Gina olhou para a mão e ainda estava ali o anel de noivado. Passou o dedo indicador nele com carinho. Não tinha coragem de tirar. Tinha quase certeza que ainda sentia algo a mais por ele! Mas então, por que acabaram? "Por que éramos perfeitos. Ele era, e é perfeito. Eu não quero alguém assim! Eu quero alguém, bom, diferente..." pensou com amargura. Mas ela ainda gostava demais dele. "Isso foi um aviso!" pensou Gina, sempre muito supersticiosa "Não posso ter nada de mais com o Malfoy. Me "trouxeram" aqui, para me lembrar disso.".

Sentou-se em um dos bancos e lembrou de alguns momentos em que ela e o noivo foram muitos felizes (um biscoito para quem adivinhar quem é... vai demorar para ele aparecer aqui, heim?). Mas logo sacudiu a cabeça, afins de afastar estes pensamentos. Ficou ali recostada no lindo banco branquinho e pulou ao ter uma idéia. Ia fazer a coisa que mais amava! Compras!!! "Afinal, o Malfoy vai me levar no restaurante mais caro do mundo bruxo, hoje a noite. Certamente eu preciso de uma roupa e sapatos novos. Além de tudo, eu estou morrendo de frio!" e logo após este pensamento, ela aparatou para dentro do seu carro de novo, para ir as compras, ela sempre optava por lojas trouxas. Bem, quase sempre...

Estacionou no shopping e entrou no grande prédio. Andou sem pressa pelos corredores, apreciando o lugar, vendo as pessoas, observando as crianças brincarem. Crianças...

**Flash Back**

Vamos ter quantos, querida? – ele disse ao lado dela na cama, logo após a "primeira vez" deles Quantos o que? Filhos bobinha! – disse virando-se de barriga para cima, olhando o teto Você quer? – pediu abrindo um enorme sorriso Mas é claro. E no mínimo dois. E no máximo... Bom, quantos der vontade! – acrescentou rindo e olhando a namorada A querido (eu sou má, =) ), eu te adoro! Esse é o meu maior sonho! 

Ela o beijou e os dois foram para a "próxima rodada", hehe.

**Fim do Flash Back**

Quando "acabou" de pensar, notou uma coisa. Ele nunca perdia a oportunidade de dizer que ela era linda, que era tudo. Mas nunca disse o que todos querem ouvir. Nunca disse que a amava. E o mesmo se aplicava a ela. Talvez não se amassem. Ela tinha certeza que não o amava. Só sentia uma coisa muito forte, mas não era amor. Ia se casar com ele, sim. Mas é por que ele era, ele era o homem perfeito, resumindo. Alguém a cutucou, ela levou um susto, e virou imediatamente. Era um homem careca que ela nunca vira na vida, mas que lembrava um dos duendes de dia dos namorados que o professor Lockhart tinha trazido em seu primeiro ano. "Seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos..." pensou ela. Como pudera gostar de Harry? Na verdade, depois do seu quarto ano, viu que por ele, tudo o que sentia era uma profunda admiração... Não é que ele não merecesse, mas fazia bem três anos dês de que não se viam. "Dês de a briga..." acrescentou chorosa em pensamento.

Senhorita? Desculpe, senhorita! – era o "duendinho" Sim, sim senhor. O que houve? Desculpe interromper seus pensamentos, mas a senhorita está atrapalhando a passagem de todos aqui parada no meio do corredor. Se pudesse se afastar... Oh, sim sim. Desculpe! Nem notei que tinha parado! – era verdade Tudo bem moça. Todos nós já estivemos apaixonados... O que... 

Mas o "duendinho" já estava longe, andando normalmente.

Gina deu ombros e saiu andando rumo a sua loja preferida: Channel (nossa, que criativa...). Entrou e o Paulinho, um vendedor gay da loja que era amigo de Gina e sempre a atendia, veio falar com ela.

- Giiiiiiiiii, a quanto tempo garota!! Tenho tanta novidade!!!

- Hoje não vai dar Paulinho, eu tenho um jantar no restaurante mais... Quero dizer, em um restaurante muito chique sabe... – disse ela em tom de brincadeira – Então eu resolvi que preciso de um vestido, ur-gen-te!

- Pra você, eu sempre tenho coisas especiais. Venha... Uma coisa quente, ou mais aberta, com um casaco por cima, quem sabe?

- Fico com o número dois! – riu-se Gina

- Ahhhhhhhh – o "homem" deu um grito agudo – Querida, achei o vestido mais perfeito que poderia existir para você...

Quando ele virou, Gina mal acreditava no que via. Era um vestido vermelho sangue, super decotado, na verdade, tomara-que-caia, de um tecido muito leve, e em várias camadas, que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho.

- É o vestido mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida!!! Perfeito!!! Perfeitérrimo!!!!

- Depois a gente joga com uma sandália pretinha, e um casaco preto também, aliás, eu tenho as duas coisas aqui, fofa! Quer olhar?

- Só o casaco, a sandália eu olho depois...

- Certo, por aqui...

Gina escolheu um casaco preto que era um pouco mais comprido que o vestido, muito bonito. Quando provou o vestido, mal podia acreditar. Ficou lindo. Caiu como uma luva! Parecia sustentado por mágica (hehe), mas ela não tinha colocado feitiço nenhum. Provou o casaco junto e saiu para mostrar para o Paulinho.

- Nooossaaaaaaaaa, amiga. Que arraso! Quem é o gatinho?

- Um encontro às cegas... – ela tinha mesmo levado a sério aquela brincadeira – Mas, vamos, eu quero experimentar a sandália junto...

Ela escolheu uma sandália bem aberta, com o salto agulha, daqueles que você não sabe como as pessoas conseguem caminhar, preta com detalhes de pedrinhas em vermelho. "Faço um feitiço para não passar frio..." pensava enquanto estava no caixa pagando a conta exorbitante, mas que para ela, não era nada, já que um galeão valia quase cinqüenta dólares. Trocava dez em Gringotes e comprava o que quisesse no mundo trouxa. Mas ela só gostava das roupas deles, não era como Arthur.

Andou até o carro normalmente, mas ao levantar a mão para abrir o carro, deu um pulo. Já eram sete horas!! Ela tinha marcado as oito. "Porcaria!" pensava brava enquanto dirigia como uma louca pelas ruas de Londres. Chegou em casa e aparatou para dentro do apartamento. Não tinha tempo para elevadores, e nem escadas, por que morava na cobertura. Correu para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido, para ela, quinze minutos. Quando saiu, apelou para um feitiçozinho para fazer o cabelo secar com cachos perfeitos. Passou um batom vermelho, passou lápis, rímel, fora à base... Colocou o feitiço na roupa, para que ela só parecesse fria. Pelo jeito, toda a pressa tinha sido esquecida. Ela colocou o vestido e ficou se admirando no espelho. Era tudo o que uma mulher queria ser, e um homem ter. Os cabelos eram longos, as curvas perfeitas, os seios, nem grandes nem pequenos. Tudo certo e no lugar. Mas nunca se sentiu uma mulher completa. Não tinha nenhum amigo verdadeiro, por que tinha brigado com a família, e isso cortava muita gente do seu círculo de amizade. Os únicos amigos próximos eram as pessoas do jornal, que eram meio falsas e aproveitadoras. Não queria mentir. Estava cogitando a possibilidade de que Malfoy virasse um bom amigo. Quem sabe?

De repente se deu conta que já eram oito e meia. "Ótimo!" pensou "E ai do Malfoy se ele reclamar, eu mato!!". Colocou o casaco e aparatou.

N/A: no jantar, eu vou fazer os pensamentos dos dois juntos, ok? Beijinhos!!! =**

Mas, contrariando a todas as expectativas, o Malfoy não disse nada. Só exclamou um "Você está linda!" e puxou a cadeira para ela sentar.

- E então, Weasley, certo? – disse o loiro

- Certo, e você é Malfoy, não é?

- Bom, isso é verdade. E então, quer comer agora, ou só conversar com a minha pessoa já está de bom tamanho?

- Já te disseram que você é muito convencido? Mas sim, por enquanto só conversar está ótimo. Mas se eu puder pedir um vinho...

- Ah, eles já estão trazendo... – disse enquanto a observava. "Linda! Perfeita!"

O garçom trouxe o vinho e os dois ficaram um tempo sem conversar, só se olhando, até que ela abriu a boca.

- Sabe, Malfoy, eu acho que nós podemos conversar um pouco sobre coisas que nós dois vivemos. Como a entrevista ou os nossos tempos de Hogwarts...

- Ah é bom saber que você pensa assim. Não agüentava mais ficar em silêncio... Mas, então, o que quer saber Weasley?

- Bom... – disse ela corando um pouco – É que tinha uma coisa que eu queria perguntar hoje de tarde...

- O que é? – disse ele mal educadamente 

- Ta, então eu não digo! – "Ele não podia mesmo mudar!Grosso!" pensava

- Não, não, desculpa Weasley. É só que... Bom, eu não mudei tanto assim, sabe? Eu continuo cínico, muitas vezes grosseiro, odiando o Potter, ou melhor, agora eu até tolero ele, mas só por causa da Naty e...

- Você a conhece? – disse Gina em uma expressão de desconfiança, mas também de felicidade

- Sim, eu adoro aquela loirinha... Seguido os Potter e o seu irmão e a Granger saiam e a deixavam comigo... – disse ele gostando de ver que ela aprovara este comportamento - Eu levo bastante jeito com crianças, sabe? – continuou, cheio de segundas intenções

- Sério? Legal... – disse com displicência, ele murchou com a falta de animação – Mas sabe, eles não me deixam falar com ela, dês de que eu briguei com eles...

- Por que vocês brigaram?

- Eu não gosto de falar disso... – respondeu parecendo interessada nas unhas, mas de repente levantou a cabeça e continuou – Quem sabe um dia eu te conte. Mas, agora, voltando a pergunta que eu ia te fazer... Por que você denunciou o Voldemort?

- Por que você brigou com a sua família? – disse desinteressado, mas com um tom zombeteiro

- Ah – disse Gina sorrindo – Entendi. Eu não falo disso, você não fala daquilo... Troca de favores...

- É, mais ou menos assim...

Já haviam se passado duas horas, e eles não tinham pedido nada para comer, e nem beber. Só ficaram ali conversando, estavam bem mais soltos, e adorando a companhia um do outro. Eles riam, discordavam, e até mesmo brigavam em tão pouco tempo. Ele continuava tão cínico e arrogante como sempre, mas agora parecia ser aceitável. Já ela estava como sempre, doce e meiga quando queria, mas em alguns assuntos, muito, mas muito explosiva. Quando viram, já estava falando de seus casos amorosos.

- E então – disse Gina – No meu sexto ano, ele começou a gostar de mim. Sabe, eu já não estava a fim dele dês de o quarto ano, mas ele é realmente bonito – Malfoy fez careta – O quê? Ele é mesmo... Bom, mas aí ele pediu para sair comigo, e eu aceitei. E a gente acabou namorando, você deve lembrar, enchia tanto o saco... – ele riu e murmurou algo como "Bons tempos aqueles" – E foi neste meio tempo que eu perdi a minha virgindade com o menino-que-sobreviveu...

- O QUÊ?

- Bom, é verdade... Uma semana depois eu e ele terminamos, e ele e a Luna começaram a namorar e... Deu no que deu...

- Não posso acreditar. Sério, é inacreditável. Sabe, tinha uma menina na Corvinal, não lembro o nome dela. A gente estava saindo a dois meses, não que eu fosse fiel, não costumava ser... Mas aí, ela resolveu que "era a hora". Bom, na outra semana, eu acabei com ela, enjoei sabe? E ela fez um escândalo. Terrível!

- Nunca fui assim. Mas não vou para a cama com o primeiro que me aparece... Nãnaninanão... Demora bastante... Mas se eu fiz, é por que eu tinha vontade, então muitas vezes, sou eu que sumo de manhã... – ela disse maliciosa, tomando um gole de vinho – A vida pé assim, fazer o que?

- Hummm, então eu posso ter preensões para depois do jantar?

- Nem pense nisso Malfoy. Eu não estou interessada em namorar, dormir, fazer sexo, ficar, nem uma batatinha eu quero sua (hehehe, eu não resisti). Pensei que nós podíamos ser amigos. Eu acho você legal! – disse sorrindo, ele retribuiu com um sorriso maroto

- Também acho você "legal" – disse como se fosse coisa de criança dizer isso

- Por que heim?

- Por que o que?

- Por que você nunca sorri de verdade?

- Nunca tive motivos... Minha vida nunca foi muito boa, mas – disse levantando o dedo indicador – Não quero falar disso...

- Vamos ir? Eu estou bem cansada... Amanhã é domingo e eu como sempre não vou ter o que fazer, então eu tenho que ter tempo de planejar...

- Pois é, assim como eu... – disse o loiro enquanto dava os galeões para o garçom – Vamos?

- Certo!

Os dois chegaram nos jardins do restaurante e ela disse:

- Vou para casa... – ela estava encostada em uma parede

- Não quer que eu vá junto? – disse o loiro se aproximando perigosamente

- Não, já disse para não ter pretensões... – respondeu sem se alterar. A proximidade do loiro não a incomodava

- Weasley, você...

- Gina...

- Ta bom, então me chame de Draco... – ela murmurou um tudo bem, e ele se aproximou da sua orelha – Deixe eu te fazer companhia... – e foi chegando perto da boca dela

- Draco? – ele levantou os olhos, arqueando as sobrancelhas – Tchauzinho! – disse mexendo os dedos alternadamente e aparatando em seguida.

E Draco ficou ali, novamente pasmo...


	4. Amigos!

N/A: oie, mais um capítulo da minha super fic, hehe... bom, aproveitem comentem, imprimam, salvem, sei lá... Nossa, como eu sou chata, bom, querido leitor ou leitora, é assim que eu sou, então, vamos lá, ao que interessa! O CAPÍTULO 4... ainda vai ter muitos, viu?

"As maiores amizades nascem da necessidade do homem de fazer grandes conquistas."

- Anônimo -

Já haviam se passado três semanas dês da noite do jantar, e eles não tinham se falado. A única coruja recebida foi para Gina, o bilhete era de Malfoy, dizendo que a matéria de jornal sobre ele estava ótima. Ela queria mandar uma de volta, dizendo que a matéria não era sobre ele, e sim sobre o livro dele. Mas ela estava muito triste para fazer isso... 

Sim, triste, por que naquela noite, Malfoy tinha sido muito legal e divertido, ela tinha amado estar com ele. Com certeza seria um bom amigo, se deixasse as pessoas ficarem um pouco mais íntimas dele... Sim, por que era isso que ele estava fazendo: fugindo dela. Por que viu que ela não ia ir para a cama com ele, então realmente não interessava...

- Senhorita Gina, você está me ouvindo? – era Nancy, sua secretária, da qual ela nem lembrava da presença

- Desculpe-me, Nancy, estou meio distraída hoje... – disse massageando as têmporas...

- Desculpe-me eu, senhorita Gina, mas a senhorita está assim nas últimas três semanas... – falou com cara de preocupada, a velha bruxa

- Eu sei, mas, eu realmente tenho motivo... Quero dizer, eu não sei... Ah! – ela quase gritou esta última exclamação, enquanto batia os punhos cerrados na mesa (característica que herdara de Rony) e assustava Nacy. Depois de alguns minutos ela se acalmou e pediu – Eu tenho alguma reunião para hoje?

- Bom, sim...

- Desmarque!

- Mas, senhorita...

- Desmarque! Vou ir até Londres visitar o shopping. É isso que eu sempre faço quando estou nervosa mesmo... – disse distraída enquanto pegava a sua bolsa, e abria a carteira – E tenho que passar antes em Gringotes. Desmarque todas, invente qualquer desculpa. Até!

Até logo senhorita... – a mulher disse enquanto balançava a cabeça 

Ele andava atordoado. Como não trabalhava, normalmente ia ao Ministério fazer alguma besteira, ou ficava em casa sem fazer nada... Mas ultimamente, tinha começado a achar isto tudo muito banal. Não tinha amigos, não alguma que pudesse se orgulhar, só os mesmos capachos de sempre. Não tinha emprego. Não tinha família. Não tinha uma mulher. Não tinha amor.

E era deste último "item" que ele sentia mais falta. Nunca tinha sido assim. Mas, conforme o ser humano cresce e se desenvolve, a necessidade de amar, e principalmente de ser amado, cresce junto. E isso era fato. Mas ele sempre fora assim. Sempre divertiu-se com as mulheres por uma noite, duas... Seu recorde fora uma semana. E eram todas mulher vadias, e que estavam interessadas em sexo, assim como ele. Ele queria alguém diferente. Mas não conseguia se encaixar. Não conseguia gostar. E tinha quase certeza que não tinha capacidade de amar.

Fora por isso que não tinha mandado nada para Gina. Para que? Ela era sem dúvida a mulher mais maravilhosa, inteligente e superior com que já tinha saído. Mas então, do que adiantava? Não queria uma amiga. Não queria uma namorada. Queria uma amante. E Gina era boa demais para ser só mais uma em sua cama.

Não estava apaixonado, definitivamente não. Fugia dos sentimentos, tinha medo. Medo, por que sentimentos tornam os homens tolos. E ele não era tolo. Simplesmente não era... O que tinha ali era... Não sabia explicar... Uma afeição. Compatibilidade de vidas, experiências, opiniões, humor, sarcasmo e tudo mais. Isso tudo fazia de Gina uma mulher com quem ele poderia conversar sem medo...

"Uma amiga não seria mal..." pegou-se pensando em frente à lareira naquele dia de inverno. Tomou mais um gole do seu chá "de depois do almoço". Pousou a xícara na mesinha de centro em um movimento automático, já que olhava fixamente para o mesmo ponto a mais de dez minutos, enquanto pensava em tudo aquilo.

Uma amiga não seria nada mal... – pensou alto – Por que não ter Gina como uma amiga. Com certeza, linda e inteligente do jeito que é, deve ter amiguinhas interessantes... – sorriu malicioso e depois balançou a cabeça, para afastar estas idéias – De qualquer maneira, ela não vai querer nada comigo mesmo. Nem um amigo. Deve ter tantos, que nem tem tempo para todos... – disse a última frase em um sussurro melancólico 

Resolveu ir até o Beco Diagonal. O dia estava bem frio, mas não tinham tido nevascas e nem tempestades de neve, nos últimos quatro dias. Nem chovido tinha. Só caiam pequenos flocos de gelo, que eram muito bonitos, e era bom andar na rua com o tempo assim. Com o devido agasalho, claro...

Saiu da sala, foi até o quarto, colocou luvas, cachecol e um casaco que tinha a aparência leve, mas era muito quente. Aparatou para o beco Diagonal. Saiu andando pela rua reta, passando por lojas, e sentindo uma incontrolável vontade de comprar materiais escolares. Sempre dizia a todos que não gostava de Hogwarts, nem de Dumbledore, o que era uma mentira. Adorava o colégio, muito mais do que gostava da sua casa. Era adorado por todos. Mas disso ele não gostava. Era adorado por todos, pela sua frieza e maldade. Não por que realmente gostavam dele. Ele ficou com praticamente todas as meninas bonitas da escola. Mas nenhuma conheceu o seu outro lado. Ficavam com ele por ele ser lindo. Ou por que ele metia medo mesmo...

E foi em meio a estes devaneios de sua mente, que ele acabou esbarrando alguém, que vinha andando apressadamente e distraidamente em sua direção, aparentemente saindo do banco de Gringotes.

Mas que mer... Malfoy? Weasley? 

Gina o olhou, e viu que ficou muito feliz com ele ali. Tentou segurar um sorriso, mas o que aconteceu foi que ela ficou com uma expressão toda torta.

Dor de barriga Weasley? – disse levantando do chão e sacudindo a roupa – Que cara é esta? Nenhuma, pode me ajudar a levantar? – disse rude Eu? – falou incrédulo – Eu, ajudando você? Por que ajudaria? Então não faça nada, Malfoy. – disse meio triste levantando-se – Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando achei que você poderia mudar, e de repente vir a ser meu amigo. Me parece que toda aquela educação e gentileza você guarda apenas para as mulheres que você leva para a cama certo? Eu... Sim, é isto. E ainda por cima achou que eu seria mais uma que estava muito feliz em virar sua mulher objeto, ter prazer por uma noite e depois ser chutada. Mas adivinhe Malfoy, eu não sou... 

E saiu para o outro lado da rua. Ele ficou algum tempo ali parado, o cérebro processando toda a "discussão". Deu-se conta então, que se fosse mais gentil, poderia conseguir ser seu amigo. Poderia ter uma amiga. Olhou para trás e localizou a cascata de cachos loiros, andando devagar. Saiu correndo e gritando "Gina! Gina!" pelo meio das pessoa. Algumas o olhavam feio, outras desinteressadas e outras interessadíssimas. 

Gina ouviu seu nome ser chamado e virou. Deu de cara com um Malfoy esbaforido vindo em sua direção. Resolveu parar e esperar por ele.Afinal, poderia valer a pena, de algum estranho modo.

Gi... na... – disse o garoto quando chegou ao encontro dela. Totalmente sem ar, e se apoiando nos joelhos para conseguir ar. Com os cabelos despenteados e o rosto totalmente vermelho. Ele tentava falar, mas era impossível – E... – mas o loiro levantou a cabeça e olhou Gina com um olhar assassino 

Ela ria. Ria de se matar. Ria tanto que já estava sem ar também. Ele fez cara de desentendido. O que tinha de tão engraçado? Provavelmente estava vermelho, descabelado e com cara de maníaco e... Mas não se controlou e começou a rir loucamente também. Ficou imaginando a cena e viu que ela devia ser realmente engraçada. As pessoas passavam, paravam, olhavam, faziam comentários, e Draco e Gina estavam tão alheios a tudo isso, que já estavam apoiados um no outro, se acalmando. 

Os dois respiraram fundo e Draco fez um feitiço para se arrumar. Ajeitou o casaco e olhou para a loira, com cara de "deu, passou, não estou mais engraçado", por que ela continuava a rir um pouco.

Mas afinal, do que você ainda está rindo, credo... Fazia muito tempo, que ninguém me fazia rir assim. Foi muito engraçado – disse ainda entre risinhos – Você deve ter alguma noção, por que também riu. E agora, eu estava rindo por causa da situação. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley, rindo juntos. Normalíssimo... Bom, realmente não é tão normal. Mas o mais anormal deve ser nós dois parados aqui, atrapalhando o trânsito das pessoas pelo Beco Diagonal, um lugar muito movimentado. Por que não vamos ao Caldeirão Furado, tomar algo, quem sabe? 

Ela o olhou abismada, e depois fez que sim com a cabeça. Os dois foram andando em silêncio até o bar. Entraram e escolheram uma mesa afastada. Os dois já estavam ali a um tempinho, quando Draco falou:

E então? Você quer alguma coisa? Cerveja Amanteigada? É... é, pode ser isso sim. Obrigada, Draco – só então notou como era estranho chamá-lo assim 

O loiro saiu e voltou com duas cervejas. Sentou e disse:

Aqui está... Obrigada – seguiu-se mais silêncio, já cansada disso, Gina disse – E então, por que resolveu vir atrás de mim? E não me venha dizer que foi consciência pesada, por que eu não acredito... Não ia dizer. Ia dizer que foi por que você disse uma coisa que me interessava. O que de fato, é verdade. – e vendo a cara de "hãm?" da mulher a sua frente, resolveu esclarecer – Você disse que me queria como amigo. Eu estava hoje mesmo pensando que seria bom ter uma amiga para variar. Uma amiga, ou um amigo. Nunca tive muitos sabe? Pra falar a verdade, nunca tive um. – disse dando ombros e esperando a reação da loira. A qual foi muito inesperada. 

Ela levantou-se, foi até a cadeira de Draco, o colocou de pé e... O abraçou. Ele fez uma cara de "o que ela está fazendo aqui?" e como não sabia o que fazer, simplesmente retribuiu o abraço de um jeito acanhado. Ela se afastou, olhou para ele, e foi sentar-se novamente, como se isso não fosse nada de anormal.

Você não precisa se fazer de trasgo sem sentimentos pra mim Draco. Eu sei que aí dentro tem um coração. E eu posso te dizer sinceramente que eu também não tenho amigos, e fico extremamente feliz que tenha corrido atrás de mim. Já não suporto ficar sozinha... Eu não tenho sentimentos, Gina. Nunca gostei realmente de ninguém. Simplesmente tive afeição. Na verdade, senti isso por você. E por isso te segui... Pra mim, isso já é o bastante! E então, você tem alguma coisa para fazer hoje a noite? É que é sexta feira, e eu não to a fim de ficar em casa de novo... Não, não tenho nada... O que quer fazer? Sei lá... Não temos muitas opções no mundo mágico. Você já foi ao cinema? No mundo trouxa, quero dizer... Já, mas não gostei. Achei um tanto barulhento. E continuo não gostando muito de trouxas, se é que me entende. São vulgares demais. Você não muda! Pois irá, sim, comigo ao cinema! Está passando uma comédia ótima, sobre um homem que queria ganhar todo o dinheiro do mundo, e então ele começa a vender gelatinas. Veja bem, gelatinas! E então ele... 

E enquanto ela contava este filme que para Draco era totalmente sem graça e não acrescentava nada, ele ficou fingindo que escutava. Mas na verdade estava pensando, em quanta sorte ele tinha tido dela não querer sair com ele. Nunca teria conhecido ela melhor, e ela era muito legal. Tinha uma amiga. Mal podia acreditar...

E quando a mulher foi comprar a gelatina, ela se apaixona pelo cachorro do cara, e quer pagar muito dinheiro por ele. Mas o homem diz que não e... Você já viu o filme? Sim! Então por que quer ir de novo? Por que é bom, e eu não tenho nada para fazer – disse como se fosse óbvio. - E o cara diz que não e... Ta, não fala mais nada! Se a gente vai ir ver o filme, eu quero não saber a história! Que horas eu passo para te pegar, e ir ao shopping? – falou irritado e com falta de educação Tem Não devemos aparatar... Pode ser as sete? Por mim... – disse com displicência – Ah, lembrei de uma coisa boa... Sabe quem me escreveu ontem? Quem? A Naty... Está escrevendo muito bem, levando-se em conta que ela tem só três anos... Não acredito que ela já sabe escrever! Bom, a Granger ensinou, a pedido dela. Queria poder escrever para todos daqui. Mas quando ela tinha recém feito três anos, daqui a um mês ela fará quatro, eu a ensinei a usar o pó de flu... Aprendeu tão rápido, que foi praticamente inacreditável... Então, ela sempre ia lá para casa sozinha e ficava brincando com o Goubi que... Quem é o Goubi? Meu elfo mais fiel. Adora crianças, cuidou de mim quando eu era pequeno. A loirinha adorava ele. Brincavam a tarde inteira, quando eu não estava em casa para ficar com ela e ela estava passando uns dias lá... E o que você tinha para fazer de tarde? Não trabalha. Bom Gina, acontece que eu namoro, tenho reuniões, principalmente na época de lançamento do meu livro... Bom, é... Mas – ela assumiu uma pose irônica – Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que você namora Draco? Duvido! Bom, eu namorei, uma vez... – falou olhando para os lados Ah, é? – disse com cara de "haha" – Quanto tempo? – ele resmungou algo totalmente indecifrável – O que? – ele resmungou de novo, um pouco mais alto – Fala pra fora... Uma semana! Satisfeita? Uma semana? E você chama isso de namoro? Fala sério... Ai, e quem você é para... Draco, eu tenho que ir... – disse olhando o relógio – Até a noite, tchau! 

E fez uma coisa que Draco não esperava: lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Não é que fosse uma coisa "Ohhh" mas não era normal para uma mulher. Mas então ele lembrou que ela não era uma mulher normal: era sua amiga.


	5. A Sessão Muito Louca

Já eram sete e meia e nada do Draco. "Ele deve ser pior que noiva!" pensava Gina, já pronta, em frente ao seu prédio. Foi quando ela avistou um Audi preto, deduzindo que era Draco, se pôs a andar até o carro.

Senhorita, está lindíssima hoje! – disse o loiro quando ela entrou no banco de passageiros Obrigada – disse sorrindo, e notando que ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta (de uma marca bem cara, com certeza) e uma camisa grafite, simples assim, pediu – Por que demorou tanto para se arrumar? Problemas pessoais... – e vendo a cara de "se você não me contar eu te 'dou' Veritasserum" da Gina, ele disse – A fantasma que passa as roupas, queimou a camisa que eu ia usar. Então eu tive que combinar tudo de novo! Ah não! – disse meio indignada – Você é gay? É isso? Sai de mim!! Que nojo (eu não tenho NADA contra os gays, acho eles ultra tudo! Muito legais! Mas ele, como quase todo homem, tem)! Você está louca, Gin? Não, foi só uma pergunta! É que você sempre demora tanto para se arrumar, e está sempre perfumado, e penteia os cabelos mais que eu, provavelmente... Sim, mas eu sou só vaidoso! É um problema? Não Draco, eu acho isso lindo! - e deu um beijo na bochecha dele – Agora, vamos, comece a dirigir, se não vamos pegar só a sessão de amanhã! 

Os dois foram até o shopping em silêncio. Ficaram ouvindo música, às vezes se olhavam e riam, se viam que o outro também estava olhando. Quando entraram no grande estabelecimento, deu para ver que Draco tinha ido no máximo uma vez ao shopping. Apontava para tudo, e ria de coisas normais, como a máquina de refrigerantes.

Dirigiram-se diretamente ao cinema, pois a sessão era as oito, e eles já estavam atrasados. Quando Draco foi pagar, porém, foi que começou toda a confusão.

Galeões? Que tipo de dinheiro é este? – pediu confusa, a trouxa gordinha que atendia a bilheteria O tipo normal! – respondeu o loiro sem pensar, e como Gina estava comprando pipoca, não disse nada Nós só aceitamos euros! O dinheiro europeu! Ah sim, esqueci que você é trouxa! O que? Sim trouxa, sabe... Trouxa! – dizia o loiro cada vez mais irritado e confuso. Sem dizer enrolado Vou chamar o segurança! – disse abanando para um grande homem de preto. Ele veio mais do que prontamente – Gelson, este homem me insultou. Me chamou de trouxa! E quis pagar com estas moedas suspeitas! Draco, o que está havendo? – disse Gina, que vinha correndo Ah, então este é o nome do meliante... – comentou o "armário" Meliante? – falou Gina confusa – Draco, o que você fez?? Eu só chamei aquela feiosa ali de trouxa! – disse apontando para a gorda que começou a chorar. Gina o olhou feio – O que? É verdade! Senhor – disse Gina, dirigindo-se ao Gelson – Ele não fez por mal... Deixe ele ir? Sinto Muito, mas receio não poder senhorita. Este homem vai para a direção do shopping 

Draco se soltou do homem e disse:

Ah, não vou não!! – e ia sair correndo, mas vieram mais dois seguranças e ele sem querer querendo, deu um soco em cada um. Mas o Gelson, que por acaso era o maior, veio e pegou ele pela parte de trás da blusa, machucando-o É, agora não vai. Vai em cana, moleque! Solta ele, seu... seu... Feioso! Brutamontes!!! – gritou Gina E a senhorita vem também, docinho. Por desacato a autoridade. Pirata – ele gritou para outro segurança que usava um tapa olho – Pega a boneca. Os dois vão pra delegacia. Agora. 

Gina foi sem objeções. Mas quando chegaram no prédio sujo e nojento, ela e seus sapatos Prada quiseram dar para trás. Mas, é lógico, os policiais não deram a mínima se os sapatos eram ou não feitos de veludo egípcio, e que iam desbotar com a umidade. Os dois foram jogados dentro de uma cela, e disseram-lhes que poderiam usar o telefone depois.

O que é telefone? – pediu Draco, para Gina 

Porém, a garota estava chorando, e olhava para tudo com nojo. Segurava o seu casaco curto branquinho contra o corpo, a bolsa caríssima tinha ficado lá na frente e a saia rosinha já estava manchada. O loiro chegou perto dela e disse num murmúrio.

Desculpe... – ela o olhou chorando mais – Por que chora tanto? Depois eu te compro um sapato branco igualzinho!! Não é isso... Não percebe? Nenhum de nós tem a quem ligar. Todos os meus irmão tem telefone, mas eu não falo com nenhum ultimamente!! Você não disse que se correspondia com um... Ãhn, Camilo? Não, não, Carlinhos!!! Mas é claro, o Carlinhos!!! Graças a Merlin você tem boa memória!!! Eu daria um beijo em você agora! Pode dar, eu não me importo – disse divertido Draco – disse com um olhar de censura – Já te disse que somos só amigos! Ta bom, tá, tá!!! Eu te adoro, sabia? – falou engolindo alguns soluços Não – disse sentando-se com nojo em uma das camas – Mas agora eu sei... 

Ela foi andando até ele e com cautela, sentou-se ao seu lado. Deitou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e ali ficou chorando. Passaram-se horas, e eles ficaram do mesmo jeito. Não tinham sono, e mesmo que tivessem, não ousariam dormir naquela porcalheira. Chegavam alguns traficantes, ladrões, assassinos, bandidos e gritavam obscenidade para Gina, e esta chorava mais ainda. Estava péssima.

Até que, quando já eram duas da manhã, o delegado veio avisar que eles já podiam ligar. Os dois saíram da cela, e ao passar pelas grades, um cara sem os dois dentes da frente e cheirando a bebida, com um olho roxo, agarrou o braço da Gina em que ela tinha o anel de diamante.

E então, vadia? Como roubou isso? 

Ela estava horrorizada e o policial não fazia nada. Parecia ter medo do bandido. Gina tampouco respondeu. Mas Draco interveio.

Fui eu quem deu, por que? Faça o favor de soltar o braço da minha mulher, se não quer que eu arranque o seu com as minhas próprias mãos. – ele disse isso com tanta raiva que o homem soltou o braço de Gina e colocou os seus no ar, como que dizendo "eu não fiz nada". A loira correu para os braços de Draco. 

Seguiram a caminhada sem mais perturbações, Gina ainda agarrada em Draco, com uma cara tão amedrontada que chegava a dar pena. Ele, pelo contrário, tinha no rosto uma expressão de confiança e coragem, que fazia Gina ficar mais tranqüila. Mal sabia ela, que por dentro Draco estava tão, ou mais, amedrontado que ela. "O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Eu, um Malfoy, que sempre vivi no luxo e na fineza, em uma prisão?" pensava indignado, mas como sempre os seus sentimentos não transpassavam ao seu rosto "E com uma Weasley..." o seu velho "eu" gritou em sua cabeça, com repudio. Mas o seu novo "eu" disse calmamente e com ternura "Mas é a minha Weasley... Minha Gina... Minha amiga...". Pensado isso, olhou-a e sentiu-se mais corajoso.

Chegaram em uma sala pequena e abafada, com uma mesa suja de rosquinhas e café, e o lixo transbordando. Os dois fizeram uma cara de nojo que chegaria a ser engraçada, se a situação não fosse desesperadora. Um homem levantou-se e andou até eles.

O delegado Delvis era mais alto que Draco, gordo, careca e com cara de mal. Gina conhecia bastante a cidade trouxa em que vivia para saber que se não estivesse com Draco, seria chantageada sexualmente para sair dali. De repente sentiu uma ternura tão grande por Draco explodindo em seu peito que parecia que não podia mais respirar. O delegado chegou perto dela e abaixou-se até ficar da altura de seus olhos.

Olá, doçura. – Draco tentou se soltar das mãos dos policiais que o seguravam, mas foi em vão, levando-se em conta que os homens era muito maiores que ele – Calma aí meu chapa, que de você eu cuido depois. Eu não vou fazer nada para a sua – ele tirou os olhos de Draco por uns instantes para olhar Gina com olhos famintos – namorada... Então não se preocupe... 

Mas Draco parecia, e estava, muito preocupado. Com todos aqueles policiais ali não teria chance nenhuma para proteger Gina, caso eles tentassem alguma coisa. Mas ele não estava nem aí se parecia uma criança de seis anos perto daqueles homens, iria protege-la nem que tivesse que desrespeitar o regulamento bruxo e mandar um Avada Kedrava na cara de cada um daqueles malucos. Se espantou ao ouvir a voz sempre rouca e firme de Gina. Achava que ela não ia falar...

Senhor delegado, eu tenho direito a um telefonema. E quero efetua-lo agora! Sim, princesa, você vai ter a sua ligação. Mas antes, me explique... O que dois burguesinhos feito vocês estão fazendo aqui? – ele fez a pergunta com uma voz debochada, e ela fez uma cara mais debochada ainda. O Draco se meteu em uma briga no shopping, mas foi sem querer. E aqueles armários sem cérebro que vocês colocaram na entrada do cinema nos trouxeram para cá só por causa disso... Então, agora posso fazer a minha ligação, por que eu quero sair deste chiqueiro, quero a minha bolsa, e quero ir para casa tomar banho. O telefone, agora, por favor. 

O delegado diante daquilo não falou mais nada. Draco se dividia entre admirado e preocupado. Ela não pensava que poderiam se meter em uma fria ainda maior?? Mas, já que deu tudo certo, ele decidiu deixar quieto.

- Alô?

- Carlinhos? – disse a voz chorosa de Gina

- Quem fala?- pediu o irmão meio confuso, sendo que eram duas e meia da manha, ele devia estar mesmo

- É a Gina... Você tem que me ajudar!!!

- Gina? Você está chorando? Calma, o que ouve? - disse estranhando o fato de sua irmã estar ligando para ele de madrugada, e preocupado por ela estar chorando

- Eu estou na delegacia e...

- O que? O que você...

- Carlinhos, por favor, me deixa explicar?

- Fala... – disse irritado

- Eu... eu e o meu amigo, estávamos no cinema e aí aconteceram umas coisas que depois eu te explico. Mas aí, os seguranças nos trouxeram para cá, e é sujo, e fede, e é úmido, e meus sapatos estragaram, eu to com sono e com fome, e amanha... – ela chorava desesperada

- Calma maninha...mas, me diz, o que eu faço pra tirar vocês daí?[/i]

- Tem que pagar a fiança...

- Quanto? Me diga!

- Bom, é pouco... São trezentos euros, os dois...

- Tudo bem, eu estou indo aí agora, mas depois que eu sair daí, você vai ter que me explicar esta história direito...- falou em tom de censura

- Sim, certo, mas, Carlinhos, eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa...

- Pode dizer...

- Você vai ter que pagar a fiança do meu amigo, também... – ele ia concordar, mas ela continuou – É que é uma pessoa que você não gosta muito... Ele até anda com o Ronald, mas eles não são amigos. Mas ele é meu amigo, e eu queria que você prometesse por que se ele não sair, eu também não saio! – disse meio que batendo o pé

- Gina… Quem é o seu amigo?

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. 

- O que? Olha, Gina, eu até pago, mas depois você vai ter muitas coisas para me explicar. - disse agora realmente furioso, e desligou.

Quando Gina desligou ela estava muito branca, mas bem mais tranqüila, dava para ver no seu rosto. Olhou para Draco e correu até ele. O delegado fez um sinal para os dois homens que o seguravam soltarem ele. Quando eles o fizeram, o loiro caiu massageando os ombros. Depois ficou em pé e Gina o abraçou.

Ele vai pagar. Mas a gente vai ter que explicar bem direitinho o que aconteceu depois, por que ele não é fácil, o meu irmão... Tudo bem... – falou Draco enquanto passava a mão na cabeça de Gina 

Passaram uma meia hora esperando pelo ruivo, e quando ele chegou todos olharam para ele como se dissessem "Até que enfim, seu demorado!". Ele olhou para todos meio indignado e disse:

O que? Vocês acham que foi fácil convencer a Alê que eu ia vir soltar a minha irmãzinha perfeita da cadeia com o Malfoy, ainda por cima? Eu mesmo nunca ouvi história mais cabeluda... 

Todos fizeram cara de ãhn?, menos Draco e Gina, que entendiam o quão estranha era a situação. Carlinhos pagou, Gina pegou a sua bolsa e Draco seu relógio e os três saíram, não tão felizes, não tão bonitos, mas aliviados. Mas foi só eles chegarem um pouquinho longe da delegacia para Carlinhos virar e dizer:

Gina Weasley, me explique agora, por que você estava presa, e pior ainda, presa com ele! – disse apontando o dedo para Draco, que não gostou, mas não disse nada. Ela explicou toda a história do shopping – E por que você estava com ele? Por que ele é meu amigo! Meu único amigo! Ninguém mais se importa comigo Carlinhos! E eu? Eu não me importo por acaso maninha? – disse um pouco mais mole, por causa do choro dela É claro que sim! Mas você ainda mora na Romênia, e só vem para cá uma vez por mês, e depois que os gêmeos nasceram você nem vem mais. E eu te entendo, você tem um amor, uma família. Não deve se prender por mim... – ela disse essa última parte muito baixo. Draco observava tudo sem coragem de intervir, mas nesta hora ele sentiu uma vontade muito grande de ir lá abraça-la. Porém Carlinhos começou a falar para ele. Faça ela feliz Malfoy, por que senão eu te quebro! Tchau Gininha... 

Depois que ele aparatou, ela não fez mais nada. Só correu para os braços de Draco e ali ficou...

N/A: eae pessoas que estão lendo. Eu agora estou atualizando aqui, devido aos problemas do 3V. Eu acho que eu ainda não vou ter terminado a fic quando o site voltar, mas mesmo que eu já tenha, ela vai estar lá. Eu não posso agradecer a nenhum comentário, por que eu não tenho nenhum, hehe... Então, comentem!!!! E continuem lendo!!!!

Kakazinha muito felizzzzzzzz


	6. A Viagem

"Quando amamos, somos os últimos a saber.

Anônimo"

Gina estava bem entediada. Ela já tinha feito três matéria para o jornal (o que dizia que ela não teria trabalho nos próximos três dias), pintado as unhas de três cores diferentes, desenhado, e nada de emocionante acontecia. Já havia se passado uma semana dês de os acontecimentos do cinema. Ela e Draco estavam cada vez mais amigos, mas esta noite, a noite de sexta, ele tinha um encontro e ela obviamente não podia ir junto. No momento ela se encontrava deitada na cama, com seu pijama quente de flanela rosa, lendo a mesma linha de um livro, mas sem absorver palavra alguma.

Não sabia por que mas este encontro de Draco estava a deixando inquieta. Não podia ser ciúme. Ou podia? "Não, não..." tranqüilizou-se em pensamento "Ele é só meu amigo. Eu não posso estar gostando dele. Afinal, eu nem o conheço direito, estaria bancando a criança idiota... Estranho, mas mesmo que fosse paixão, iria ser impossível de ser concretizada, pois ele não gosta de mim... (pensamento próprio da autora, hehe)".

Saiu de seus pensamentos filosóficos, pois uma coruja das torres incrivelmente grande tinha acabado de entrar não-se-sabe-de-onde e pousado em sua cama. Gina achou aquilo incrivelmente estranho, pois já eram onze e meia da noite. E ela pode notar também que a coruja tinha vários pergaminhos na pata, mas ela só deixou Gina pegar o que tinha seu nome. Devia ser uma coruja de entregas.

Mas qual foi a sua surpresa quando viu que a carta estava selada com o brasão de Hogwarts. "Estranho.." murmurou. Não que não estivesse feliz, pelo contrário. Tudo que tinha vindo de Hogwarts até ela, tinha sido bom. Quer dizer, exceto, talvez, as notas dos NOM's. Não tinha ido muito bem...

Bom, mas já estava ela ali, pensando, de novo. Era incrível esta mania que ela tinha de parar o que ela estivesse fazendo, o que fosse, para pensar. Não que fosse voluntariamente, mas ela ficava ali, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede, ou para uma pessoa mesmo, pensando nas mais diversas coisas... Viu, ela já estava pensando de novo. Isso já tinha dado problemas para ela no colégio... Quando não eram os professores dizendo que era para ela dormir a noite, e não em aula, era alguma pessoa que se invocava por Gina tê-la encarado por muito tempo. Viu, já estava fazendo de novo!!

Esfregou os olhos para acordar de vez dos seus devaneios e resolveu (finalmente) abrir a carta.

Prezada Srta. Gina Weasley

Convidamos V. Sa. para comparecer a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts,

no dia catorze de novembro, sexta-feira próxima, para comemoração de encontro 

dos ex-alunos. Todos os alunos formados de 1995 a 1998, poderão comparecer ao 

baile com seus filhos e acompanhantes.

Convidamos também a passar esta semana na nossa escola, a vista de matar as saudades.

Os alunos que estariam em seu período letivo, foram dispensados de suas atividades, neste 

espaço de tempo.

Contamos sinceramente com a Sua presença

Minerva McGonagall, diretora substituta 

Gina, enquanto lia, ia ficando cada vez mais feliz. Tinha se formado em 1998, então ia poder ir, E o que é melhor, Draco também poderia. Já estava pronta para aparatar para a casa dele e pedir se ele tinha recebido a carta, mas lembrou-se que estava de pijama, que já era quase meia noite e que a esta hora, ele devia estar... Humm... Se divertindo muito.

"E também, por que eu pensei realmente que ele ia me levar?" pensou amargurada "Afinal, ele passou de quarta-feira até hoje, só falando na tal de Annia que ele ia levar para jantar hoje. Ela é tão linda, os olhos dela brilham, o cabelo dela é o mais perfumado, o seu sorriso, ah, o sorriso... Era isso, ele só sabia falar disso! Ele só sabia falar dela! Então ele provavelmente vá leva-la ao baile. E se me ver sem acompanhante vai ficar de consciência pesada, e não vai leva-la. E vai ir comigo, mas vai ficar infeliz. Mas o que eu estou pensando? Eu vou ir falar com ele amanha de manha, e vou ver se vamos juntos. Se não formos, ótimo, eu encontro alguém lá. Mas nós temos que sair amanha, eu certamente quero passar esta semana em Hogwarts."

Já estava indo dormir, quando notou que dentro do envelope havia mais um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. Pegou ele e leu.

Só gostaríamos de informar que não se pode aparatar nem perto de Hogwarts, e também 

é impossível vê-la. Alguns trouxas invadiram, sem saber que era a escola, é lógico, mas 

causaram rebuliço. Ao entrarem Hagrid vai estar lá para inspecionar as varinhas. 

Os convidados terão que arranjar um outro meio de transporte.

Minerva McGonagall, diretora substituta. 

"Ah, ótimo! Se não sairmos amanha de manha, só chegaremos lá em três dias. Eu bem sei que demora muito para ir de carro até Hogwarts, muito mais no inverno...". Concluído mais este pensamento irritado, considerou voltar para a cama, mas ouviu um barulho na sala. Sempre tivera muito medo de assaltos, e logo hoje que ela estava irritada, tinha que acontecer um? Pegou a varinha, e foi silenciosamente até o cômodo. Viu a luz acesa "Que tipo de bandido acende a luz?" pensou já abaixando a varinha. Ao chegar na sala viu que não era bandido nenhum.

Draco?!? O que está fazendo aqui? – disse, com a voz divertida, nem ela sabia por que – E o que são todas estas malas? Bom, você não recebeu a carta de Hogwarts? Temos um baile para ir, imaginei que já estivesse pronta! Temos que ir agora! Bem, não temos que ir agora. Eu tinha planejado ir amanha cedo. Achei que não íamos ir juntos... Como assim? Isso não é totalmente obvio? É, é sim... – falou, radiante – Eu é que tinha feito alguns pensamentos bobos na minha cabeça... Mas, e você Não deveria estar em um encontro com a Miss Perfeição, hoje à noite? Com ciúmes Gininhazinhazinha? – disse como se estivesse falando com um bebê de três anos – Tudo isso podia ter sido seu, mas você não quis... – agora ele tinha a voz convencida de sempre Não, não estou – surpreendentemente, até para ela, a sua voz saiu um tanto contrariada, e o seu rosto ficou muito vermelho Caham... – pigarreou Draco, ele tinha ficado desconfortável com a situação, Gina sabia, pois se balançava na planta dos pés – É, bem, eu devia sim, mas é que a Miss Perfeição, é muito, ouça, muito chata! Ela só sabe falar de como o cabelo dela "acordou" bonito hoje, e que foi por isso que ela não tinha alisado, mas que normalmente ele estaria liso. E de como as unhas dela estão muito mais fortes ultimamente, graças a um feitiço feito por uma bruxa muito velha, que era sua vizinha. Não agüentei! E a gota d'água foi quando ela foi lá em casa depois, mas só para tomar um chá, e começou a me agarrar, como uma louca! Fala sério! Mandei ela embora, e logo depois a coruja entrou, eu li, e lembrei de você! Satisfeita? 

Ela o olhou por alguns momentos meio em choque, para só então dizer:

Então... – e sorriu – Quem é você, e o que fez com o Draco? O que? Como assim? – disse ele meio (ta bom, muito) confuso Bom, você, recusando uma mulher? Quer dizer, fala sério... Você nunca foi destas coisas, e hoje convidou uma para tomar chá? Chá, Draco? Bem, vai ver eu mudei um pouquinho... – disse um pouco corado, e já que isto era raro, Gina não deixou de falar. Ah, que fofo você fica vermelhinho! – ele mostrou para ela "aquele" dedo, e ela se fez de braba – Tudo bem então, eu não brinco mais com você... Ah vai dizer que você ficou realmente brava? Eu não quis... Ai é claro que não, seu bobo! Eu nunca iria ficar braba por uma coisa dessas – ele disse "ufa!" – Mas, continuando, que bom que você mudou este seu lado! Você tem realmente que achar alguém que você gosta, que você respeite, que te respeite! Você tem que amar! Eu tenho que aprender a amar, e isto é bem difícil, sabia dessa? – comentou sentando no sofá, pois parecia notar que a conversa ia ir longe, ela foi sentar-se ao seu lado Não tanto! Eu, sinceramente, nunca amei. – ele ia dizer alguma coisa e ela – O Potter não foi amor, depois de um tempo, eu descobri que era apenas admiração, por ele ser bonito e um grande bruxo. Eu já tinha te dito isso! Ah, é... – disse coçando a nuca Tudo bem, mas continuando, eu sinceramente nunca amei, e eu acho que deva ser bem complicado e doloroso... Nossa, obrigada, você ajuda um monte assim... Mas é a verdade! Mas, já me disseram, quando você ama, você simplesmente ama, e deu! Não é assim, eu tenho que aprender para depois por em prática, no amor, a coisa acontece naturalmente, entende? É, eu acho que sim... Mas veja bem: e se eu me apaixonar por alguém, eu não vou saber o que dizer, por que eu nunca me apaixonei. Então, a não ser que eu vá lá totalmente desorientado, e conte para a mulher de um jeito todo errado que eu gosto dela, ela nunca vai ficar sabendo! E o que é pior, ela vai me dar um pé na bunda! Por que eu sou péssimo com as palavras. Não vai ser. Você vai saber o que dizer! Não deve ser assim tão difícil! Você diz isso, por que é mulher e não precisa ir lá e se declarar, você só fica esperando alguém se apaixonar. Não que seja difícil alguém se apaixonar por você. Ah não seja ridículo! Só duas pessoas se apaixonaram por mim na minha vida inteira! Você é que está acostumado a ter as mulheres aos seus pés. Ah, sério? Então vamos ver se você vai cair aos meus pés... – disse chegando mais perto dela Draco o que você... 

Mas ela nem pode dizer mais nada, por que quando ela viu, ele já estava com ela, rolando no chão! E ela? Ela estava morrendo de... Cócegas (já pensaram outra coisa né?). Os dois começaram um jogo muito engraçado. Não se sabia quem sentia mais cócegas, se era Gina, ou se era Draco. Os dois se cutucava, e ele já estava encima dela quando eles notaram que seus narizes estavam a três centímetros de distância. Gina desviou os olhos dos de Draco, e levantou-se de um pulo. Ele levantou também e falou.

Gina desculpa... Eu não... Deixa disso Draco, não aconteceu nada... – falou com a mão direita mexendo no cabelo Você quer ir amanha de manha não é? Posso vir te pegar às oito? Não vamos mais cedo por que já é uma e meia da manha e... Não, tudo bem, pode ser. Eu vou estar pronta. Já tenho o vestido mesmo... Então... Desculpa mais uma vez ta bem? Já disse que tudo bem. Até amanha Draco... Até amanha Gina. 

E aparatou de novo para casa. Gina andou lentamente até a sua cama, onde poderia finalmente deitar e dormir. Mas ela deitou. E rolou para um lado. E rolou para o outro lado. E ficou de barriga para cima, e depois de barriga para baixo, e rolou para o lado de novo e nada de dormir. A verdade é que não estava tudo bem. Não devia estar tudo bem. A verdade era que a lembrança daqueles olhos azuis acinzentados não queria deixar a sua mente. E não deixaram, até ela dormir.

No outro dia, Gina acordou as sete, e já sem sono nenhum. Tomou banho, aprontou as malas, ajeitou bem o vestido de festa que ia usar e foi para a sala ver o jornal dos bruxos, na TV. De repente, bateu nela uma fominha e ela foi até a cozinha e preparou torradas. Qual foi a sua surpresa ao chegar na sala e deparar-se com o Draco sentado em seu sofá, vendo TV.

Oi – disse, já estava mais animada e menos envergonhada pelo dia anterior, na verdade noite – Torradas? Não, obrigado. Já comi. Você está ciente de que vamos passar ao menos uma noite na estrada, certo? Oh, sim, não se preocupe comigo. A única coisa ruim, é que está chovendo, e só temos previsão para que pare com esta aguaceira daqui a três dias! Tudo bem, a chuva é boa... Dormiu bem? Sim, não sonhei. Isso é bom. Eu durmo melhor quando não sonho – disse começando a comer uma torrada com mel Na diga, sério? Eu sou totalmente o contrário. Quantos mais sonhos melhor! Quer dizer, depende do sonho, não é? Bom, é verdade. Eu até gosto quando sonho que sou uma princesa encantada, mas odeio quando sonho que sou comida por uma quimera enorme e faminta! – disse irônica – Não adianta, eu nunca sonho coisas boas, nem com encantamentos... Por que de tudo isso? A sua vida foi tão infeliz assim, por acaso? Eu sempre sonho com a briga que eu tive com a minha família, e o motivo. Foi triste, e você já estava presente, ao menos do seu modo, na vida dos Potter. Você sabe o que foi, mas precisa ser esclarecido. Um dia eu vou te contar, mas só quando você me contar o seu segredo. Humm... Então provavelmente vai demorar... 

Os dois riram, e ficaram em silêncio depois. Até que ele, que sempre se cansava antes, do silêncio, estralou os dedos e falou:

E então, vamos? Vamos, vamos sim... Você leva as minhas malas até o carro, por favor? – disse fazendo carinha de anjinho Está bem, mas só por que é para você... 

Andaram até o carro de Draco, onde colocaram as malas no porta malas, entraram no carro, e iniciaram a sua viagem. Ficaram em silêncio de novo, até que ela disse:

Você sabe que nós vamos ter que ficar em um hotelzinho barato, de beira de estrada e trouxa, certo? É – disse meio contrariado – Eu sei. Mas eles tem realmente bons motivos para fazer tudo isso com Hogwarts sabe? Eu estive falando com o Dumbledore, e ele me disse que os trouxas não viram as crianças, os professores, e nem o colégio. Mas que como as crianças podiam vê-los, foi um problema. Verdade? O que aconteceu? Bem, algumas crianças gritaram e saíram correndo, e passaram por cima dos trouxas!! Eram duas mulheres, o Dumbledore disse que elas eram muito velhas, e caíram no chão. Foi terrível. Estive no Ministério no dia seguinte a confusão, e eles me disseram que tiveram que alterar a memória das vítimas, pois elas acabaram vendo coisas que não deviam, afinal o feitiço acaba quando um bruxo toca um trouxa, você sabe... Sim, mas só quando eles se encontram dentro de Hogwarts, certo? Sim... 

Seguiu-se mais um tempo de silêncio enquanto Draco dirigia calmamente, cantarolando a música que tocava no rádio, Gina penteava os cabelos e olhava para ele. Até que ele notou e disse:

O que ouve? Está com fome, quer parar... Não, imagine... É só que... Você está diferente! Não, eu sou o mesmo dês de que começamos a nos falar, você é que está muito diferente. Vamos encerrar por aqui, antes que briguemos... – disse irritada Tudo bem... – falou tão irritado como ela, mas respirou fundo e disse – Ontem eu estava pensando em uma coisa... No que? – disse calma até demais Bom, você sabe que vai encontrar os Potter, a Mione e o seu irmão nesta festa, não é? Oh meu Merlin! – disse com uma voz cheia de pânico e batendo a mão na testa – Eu tinha esquecido disso! Para! Volta com este carro, eu não vou mais, eu não quero ser totalmente humilhada e... Gina – disse ele preocupado e parando o carro. Começou a passar a mão na cabeça dela – Eu vou estar lá! Você não precisa se preocupar. Eles não vão te fazer nada enquanto eu estiver por perto. Você não confia em mim? Confio. – disse com algumas lágrimas ainda saindo dos seus olhos Então! Limpe estas lágrimas, pois elas me fazem mal também. E me prometa que você não vai mais chorar por eles. Confie em mim. Tudo bem. Vamos continuar a viagem. – disse secando as lágrimas Certo! – disse mais animado e voltando ao volante, mas antes que pudesse "chegar"... Draco? – ele virou – Obrigada. 

Ele deu um sorriso, um que dizia mais do que tudo. Seguiram a viagem falando muito pouco, pararam para almoçar, Gina se ofereceu para dirigir um pouco, mas Draco disse que ninguém mais dirigia o seu carro, só ele. Quando deu sete horas da noite, eles estavam um pouco cansados. Pararam em um hotel até que bem limpinho e confortável. Foram até o balcão:

Olá – disse Draco com um sorriso jovial que fez a recepcionista quase cair – Nós queríamos dois quartos, por favor. Um do lado do outro, se possível. Olá. – a recepcionista, que por sinal era bem bonitinha e se chamava Libby, não tirava os olhos de Draco – Temos sim, dois quartos vagos. 812 e 820. Eles são no mesmo corredor, mas não temos um do lado do outro. Ah... – Draco olhou para Gina que fez que sim com a cabeça – Tudo bem então, eu não me importo. Registre os dois em nome de Draco Malfoy, por favor. Sim... – disse digitando algo no computador – Aqui estão às chaves, e o Jorge pode levar as suas malas. Vão jantar? Eu não estou com fome, só se você quiser... – disse Draco para Gina Não, não... Estou sem fome, comemos muito biscoito vindo para cá! É – disse o outro rindo, e a recepcionista pareceu ter ficado com ciúmes – Tem razão... Bom então está bem... Libby. 

Os dois subiram rindo da cara que a recepcionista tinha feito. Despediram-se em frente ao quarto de Gina, mas Draco estava totalmente sem sono, foi para o seu quarto e ficou lá deitado sem fazer nada, esperando o sono vir. Mas ele não vinha, e tampouco para Gina, que decidiu sair e ir até o quarto de Draco conversar. Mas aí ela se olhou no espelho e viu que estava com a sua menor camisola, e que dava até para ver as suas calcinhas. Então conjurou um roupão e saiu. Andou até o quarto dele e bateu na porta. Ela esperou cinco minutos, e vendo que ele não saia, concluiu que ele estava dormindo e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

Draco "acordou" de seus pensamentos com alguém batendo na porta. Imaginando que fosse alguém do serviço de quarto, ou algum chato mesmo, não foi abrir. Ficou ali deitado. Por um segundo pensou que poderia ser a Gina, mas aí lembrou que ela parecia cansada, e deveria estar dormindo. Mas, ele ouviu alguns gritos desesperados no corredor. Gritos de medo. Gritos de mulher. Gritando por ele. Era a Gina!

Sem nem pensar ele saiu com a cueca samba canção que usava para dormir mesmo. Chegou no corredor e viu uma cena que fez ele sentir tanta raiva, que ele poderia matar quem quer que fosse. Um cara enorme estava em cima da Gina, e como ele viu o roupão da garota do lado ligou logo os fatos. Ele estava a agarrando. Quando ela o viu ficou tão aliviada que sorriu. 

Draco não quis nem saber se o cara era praticamente três vezes o seu tamanho (sim, exagerando...) e muito mais forte. Foi até ele, o levantou e meteu um soco bem no meio da cara. Ele tentou revidar, mas pelo jeito alguém tinha acordado com a confusão e chamado o guarda do hotel. Draco explicou muito calmamente o que tinha acontecido e ele levou o cara preso.

Gina não chorava, não falava e não se mexia. Ela estava com uma camisola muito pequena, e Draco em circunstâncias normais teria feito com certeza um comentário malicioso, mas em vez disso pegou o roupão, colocou ao redor dela e a levou até o seu quarto. Entrou, a deitou em sua cama, e ela não falava nada. Mas quando ele foi se levantar, ela se levantou do nada e abraçou ele.

Eu tive tanto medo que você não viesse! – disse como num desabafo, e ele surpreendeu-se por ela não estar chorando, só respirando muito rápido Por que achou isso? Eu ouvi seus gritos e sai correndo. 

Finalmente as lágrimas da loira vieram, não desesperadas, não abundantes, poucas e silenciosas. Ele a afastou um pouco e disse:

Você está bem? – preocupado Não – ela não conseguia dizer mais nada. Não conseguia pensar em nada. Estava totalmente hipnotizada pelos olhos de Draco. 

Ele foi chegando mais perto e ela, desta vez, não fez nada. Simplesmente por que não conseguia. Mas, quando ele fechou os olhos, pareceu-lhe que o "encanto" tinha sido quebrado e ela se levantou. Ele abriu os olhos e olhou sério para ela. Na verdade com uma expressão de dúvida. Ela começou a esfregar as têmporas e depois disse:

Por que? Por que o que? Por que sempre acabamos quase nos beijando? Por que sempre que ficamos sozinhos acabamos nesta situação constrangedora? – disse irritada E você acha que eu nunca me pergunto isso? Merda Gina, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! Você não precisa gritar, eu não estou gritando Malfoy! Então eu vou para o meu quarto, bebezinho Weasley! 

Quando ele saiu, ela ficou ali. E depois de um tempo, deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e chorou. Chorou muito. Chorou até ficar cansada, e não ter mais forças para chorar. Mas o pior, é que uma voz dentro da sua cabeça gritava "Você não consegue mais viver sem ele. Você ama a voz dele. Os abraços dele. O jeito que ele passa a mão no seu cabelo." E, normalmente ela teria um outro lado na sua cabeça que gritava uma coisa ao contrário do que o outro, mas desta vez não. Desta vez o seu outro lado gritava "Você o ama!". E era por isso que ela chorava.

No outro dia de manha ela colocou uma roupa simples e desceu preparada para Draco não estar mais lá. Durante a noite se convenceu que ainda amava seu ex-noivo e estava confundido tudo com Draco, que ele era só um amigo. Também tinha decidido que se ele estivesse ali, ela iria pedir desculpas.

Mas qual foi sua surpresa ao chegar ao restaurante do hotel, que Draco veio em sua direção com rosas vermelhas na mão e disse:

Você me perdoa? – ela fingiu pensar Mas é claro! - e se jogou nos braços dele, e o abraçou apertado – Desculpa, eu fui ridícula! Não foi não! Eu prometo tentar fazer aquelas situações não acontecerem mais, se você tentar também... – disse sorrindo maroto Tudo bem! Vamos tomar café? Eu estou com muita fome. 

Os dois foram tomar café e o loiro quase nem comeu. A verdade é que tinha que pedir desculpas a Gina. Simplesmente tinha! Não havia como ficar sem falar com ela, sem ver ela. Sua vida tinha mudado completamente. E ele também.

N/A: eae? Gostaram? Espero que sim!!! Mandem reviews, ok? Eu amo comentários… e dêem opiniões, por que eu já estou meio sem idéias... o próximo vem em breve!!!


	7. Revelações em Hogwarts, de um tempo muit...

                 "Sentimentos são

                   fáceis de mudar

                   mesmo entre quem, não vê que alguém

                  pode ser seu par."

                                                   Música da Bela e a Fera, versão dublada

  Quando eles chegaram em Hogwarts, foram invadidos por um sentimento de... Seria saudades? Só então perceberam como tinham sido bons os seus anos no colégio. De maneiras bem diferentes, é lógico. Draco gostava de estar na escola, por que não tinha que aturar o chato do seu pai lá, por que ali ele era quem mandava, ele, mais ninguém.

  Já Gina, gostava do colégio, por que ali ela tinha os seus amigos, poucos, mas eram seus amigos. Sentia muita falta de sentar em baixo de uma árvore e escrever em seu diário, de sair com as suas amigas a noite para "explorar" o castelo, de aprender... Tudo isso fazia muita falta. E eles só notaram isso quando colocaram os pés ali de novo.

  Dumbledore logo veio lhes falar. Parecia estar esperando alguém chegar, pois demorou poucos minutos para vir.

 - Draco! Gina! É ótimo ver vocês. E juntos? Não sabia que estavam...

 - Não estamos! – apressou-se Gina – Simplesmente, ficamos amigos. Em uma situação estranha, mas ficamos.

 - Oh, bem... De qualquer maneira, vocês foram os primeiros a chegar. Não é ótimo? – disse o diretor, radiante

 - Sim, é... Eu acho... – disse Draco estranhando o diretor assim tão feliz – Bom, mas aonde nós vamos dormir nesta semana Dumbledore?

 - Nos seus antigos dormitórios, é claro! – disse o velho, como se fosse uma coisa muito óbvia

 - Nossa! Que ótimo! Eu tenho tantas saudades dos dormitórios de Hogwarts. Vou subir, e me afogar em lembranças. Eu desço para o jantar. Tchau! – disse divertida, espontânea e feliz, tudo ao mesmo tempo como só ela conseguia fazer

  Os dois homens viram Gina desaparecer escada acima, e depois seguiu-se um silêncio, até que Draco disse:

 - Será que vai demorar demais até que outras pessoas cheguem?

 - Acredito que não... Mas só alguns confirmaram presença. Os Potter, por exemplo, só vem no dia da festa, por que eles não querem que a Naty veja... – ele olhou para Draco, como se percebesse o que ia dizer – Bom, você não vai ir para a sua casa? Deve estar com saudades não?

 - Diretor, quem o Potter não quer que a Naty veja?

 - Ora, mas que besteira! Eles não querem que ela conheça Hogwarts antes dos seus onze anos...

 - Diretor, não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas. É a Gina, não é?

 - Bem... – disse Dumbledore, meio desarmado

  Mas, foi salvo pelo gongo. Pois um grupo de ex-estudantes excepcionalmente barulhentos, adentrou a porta, e o diretor se fez de desentendido e aproveitou a deixa para sair e ir dar as boas vindas aos recém chegados, sem nem olhar para Draco. O loiro balançou a cabeça com um sorrisinho amarelo, olhando para o diretor. Girou nos calcanhares e foi para seu antigo quarto, o qual não tinha tanta saudade assim.

  Gina estava completamente extasiada. As poltronas estavam nos mesmos lugares, a lareira tinha os chamuscados nos mesmos pontos, o carpete ainda tinha a mesma cor, mas tudo parecia tão mais bonito. Subiu as escadas lentamente, lembrando de tudo, ou ao menos da maioria, das coisas que tinha feito naquele salão.

  Entrou no antigo quarto, e sentiu os seus olhos marejarem. Estava tudo igual. Tudo parecia feito exatamente para que ela quase morresse de saudade. Correu e se jogou na cama, e ficou ali, sentindo os travesseiros fofos e tudo de bom, que só os quartos de Hogwarts tinham. Aquela escola não era só uma escola para ela. Tinha sido a sua casa, e ainda era a morada de suas melhores lembranças.

  Foi então, de repente, que lembrou-se de uma coisa. Lembrou-se que, com certeza, Rony e Mione iam ficar hospedados ali nesta semana e que iam ficar na torre da Grifinória. Ia começar a desesperar-se quando lembrou das palavras de Draco "Eu vou estar com você. Confie em mim" e sentiu-se mais confiante. Levantou-se da cama e foi tomar um banho.

  Quando saiu do banheiro, deu de cara com Candy, uma das suas mais queridas colegas de quarto.

- Candy! – gritou Gina

- Ginny! – gritou Candy

  As duas correram e se abraçaram. Depois se afastaram, se olharam até que a Candy disse:

- Você está linda! Eu tenho tanta inveja... – disse, sem motivo. Ela era linda, com os cabelos castanhos e lisos até o ombro e sempre escovadinho para fora e olhos azul piscina. De repente ela olhou para o dedo da Gina e deu um berro – Ah! Eu não acredito... Vocês estão... Quer dizer, vocês dois sabe? Ah, eu sabia! O namoro de vocês no sétimo ano, depois que ele ajudou a derrotar o Lord já dizia tudo, e ele já era bonito, mal posso esperar para vê-lo agora e...

- Candy, nós não estamos mais junto... – disse Gina baixinho, a outra a olhou como se ela tivesse dito que Voldemort tinha ressurgido

- Como... Por que?

- Ah, ele era perfeito demais, sabe? Queria tudo certo... Queria que eu parasse de trabalhar depois que a gente casasse! Ridículo sabe?

- Ridículo, é? – disse a outra arqueando uma sobrancelha – Então por que você ainda usa o anel?

- Bom – disse Gina, levando automaticamente o dedo indicador esquerdo para acariciar o anel, como já era sua mania – Eu... Acho que ainda gosto dele, sabe? O que a gente teve foi bem forte...

- Então por que eu acho que tem outro cara na parada? – disse Candy pegando a toalha dentro da mala e lançando um olhar rápido a Gina – Não é o Harry de novo né?

- Claro que não! Nós estamos brigados... Já faz três anos que eu não falo com ele.

- Nossa... Bom, outra hora você me conta o por que, certo?

- É, tudo bem... Mas e você? – disse Gina enquanto escolhia um vestido para colocar no jantar

- E eu o que?

- Não está namorando? Duvido...

- Não estou não, ta? É que eu não tenho mais tido tanta sorte com o sexo oposto como eu tinha em Hogwarts...

- Como assim?

- Bom, o meu último namorado roubou todos os galeões e as coisas valiosas que eu tinha em casa. E o antes dele, tinha duas famílias e quatro filhos, e o antes deste aí, descobri que era gay depois de um ano de namoro. E ele estava me traindo com o meu melhor amigo, lembra do Lex?

- Não acredito! Aquele cara é lindo! Não acredito que é gay, que desperdício... – as duas riram e então Gina lembrou de uma coisa, vendo que a amiga não estava feliz sem um namorado – Ei, eu posso te apresentar alguém...

- Quem?

- Bom, você não gostava dele na nossa época de escola, mas ele mudou e agora nós somos super amigos, sem contar que ele está extremamente bonito.

- Quem é? – disse a outra muito impaciente

- Draco Malfoy!

- O que? E você realmente acha que eu vou sair com ele? Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele me chamou de sangue-ruim, ou coisas bem piores!

- Candy, ao menos de uma chance. Ele também me ofendia, ofendia a minha família inteira! Mas até o Potter anda com ele hoje em dia, ele mudou demais!

- E ele é bonito? – pediu a outra já se rendendo

- Nossa! Um deus!

- Tudo bem então, depois você me apresenta a ele. Eu vou tomar banho amiga, depois se falamos.

- Tudo bem.

  Gina colocou um vestido até os joelhos, azul e de gola alta, de mangas compridas. Uma sapato preto e ajeitou o cabelo, e resolveu descer as escadas. Chegando no salão comunal, viu muitos rostos conhecidos, e deu "oi" para todos. Saiu pelo retrato e deu de cara com o Draco que parecia estar tentando convencer a Mulher Gorda deixar ele entrar. Mas é claro que ela não queria então, quando Gina chegou ele já estava berrando coisas terríveis, e ela agradeceu por Candy não estar junto, se não ela nunca iria sair com ele.

  Mas quando ele viu ela, sorriu aquele sorriso que ele guardava só para ela, e disse:

- Ainda bem que você saiu! Este quadro atrevido não acreditava que éramos amigos, e não estava querendo deixar eu entrar! – disse olhando para a pobre Gorda com um olhar rancoroso

- Desculpe-me senhorita Gina, mas se bem me lembro em seus tempos de colégio, vocês brigaram várias vezes bem aqui, em frente a mim!

- Tudo bem, eu entendo perfeitamente o seu lado. O Draco aqui é que de vez em quando tem que soltar o seu lado Malfoy, não é? – disse olhando ironicamente para ele – Agora, vamos. Até mais Senhora.

  Quando já estavam longe, Gina parou e disse nervosa para Draco.

- Draco, você não podia ter sido um pouco mais delicado?

- Desculpe Gina, mas a verdade é que foi ela que não deixou eu entrar. O que eu poderia fazer?

- Ah, deixa para lá. Você nunca vai mudar mesmo. Vamos ir descendo para o jantar, sim? – eles começaram a andar – Estranho a Hermione e o Ronald ainda não terem chegado. Achei que ela ia querer conferir a biblioteca durante a semana...

- A Professora McGonagall me disse que eles só vem na quarta-feira...

- Ainda bem! Ah, esqueci de te dizer, eu te arranjei um encontro... – disse ela casualmente

- Um encontro? – o loiro falou exaltado – Mas... Eu não queria sair com ninguém e...

- Não é exatamente um encontro. Eu te mostro ela no jantar, se você gostar, eu deixo os dois sozinhos depois de comermos, e vou para o meu quarto esperar ela voltar e me contar tudo. Mas não vá segura-la até de manha, hein? Hehehe...

- É... – disse ele meio desconfortável

  Ela estranhou o comportamento de Draco, mas não disse nada. Eles continuaram andando em silêncio, para o Salão Principal. Quando entraram pela grande porta de carvalho, viram que já não eram poucas as pessoas que estavam no castelo. A mesa da Corvinal estava quase cheia, a da Lufa-Lufa estava pela metade, a da Grifinória tinha umas quarenta pessoas. Mas na da Sonserina, só iria sentar Draco.

  Ele lançou a Gina um olhar perdido e começou a se dirigir para a mesa de sua antiga casa. Ela ficou olhando para ele com muita pena de sua cara de tristeza e disse:

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar jantar sozinho? Venha aqui seu bobo, você vai sentar comigo!

  Ela sabia muito bem que ele escondia seus sentimentos por trás de seu rosto. Era quase impossível saber o que ele estava sentindo. Mas ela podia jurar que tinha visto um sorriso antes do rosto do loiro ficar, novamente, sem nenhuma expressão. Os dois se dirigiram a mesa da Grifinória, e quando eles chegaram lá, ninguém fez cara feia para Draco. Depois que ele tinha "ajudado" a vencer o Lord, a sua má popularidade tinha diminuído bastante.

  Os dois sentaram e começaram a comer normalmente. Até que Draco, que estivera observando um grupinho na ponta da mesa, disse em tom zombeteiro:

- É ridículo como as pessoas parecem ter regredido dês de que entraram aqui. Olha bem, fazendo guerrinha de comida...

- Ah, Draco, fala sério... Você é muito chato sabia? Já ouviu falar de senso de humor?

- Há-há-há... Muito, muito engraçado Gina. Agora conta aquele lá do papagaio pra melhorar a piada...

- Não disse? Você é pior do que um velho de noventa anos, com dor nas costas e calos nos dedos... – ela disse, e riu com a expressão que ele fez depois do comentário

- Melhor do que parecer que eu tenho sete anos... – disse como se fosse um comentário

- Ei, espere aí... Quem aqui parece ter sete anos? – disse ela estreitando os olhos e com uma expressão divertida

- Deixa eu pensar... Ah é! Tem 21 anos, na verdade, lindos cabelos loiros e está sentada do meu lado! – disse ele, tacando uma ervilha nela

- Ora, seu...

  Os dois começaram a se dar petelecos, se jogar comida e rir muito alto. As pessoas ao redor não pareceram se importar, sendo que a maioria estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Mal repararam quando uma mulher parou atrás deles com uma expressão divertida e as mãos na cintura. Ela pigarreou para chamar a atenção do casal e então disse:

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

  Era Candy. Draco olhou para ela totalmente espantado. E não era para menos. Quando ele saiu do colégio, Candy ainda não era bonita e não chamava a atenção dos meninos como Gina chamava, mas no sétimo ano das duas, os cabelos castanhos e os olhos azuis da moça foram finalmente valorizados.

  Ela também olhou para Draco espantada. Talvez por que era a primeira vez que eles ficavam mais de quinze segundos perto um do outro e não se xingavam. Talvez por que ele também a olhava. Ou talvez por que ele estava muuuuuuuuuuuito gato mesmo. Gina apostaria todas as suas "fichas" na última opção. Ela sorriu, levantou-se e foi até o lado da amiga. Disse:

- Draco, essa é Candy Anderson. Lembra dela? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Então, era ela que eu queria te apresentar, para vocês conversarem...

- É? É você mesmo Anderson? – disse Draco de volta com seu tom irônico – Não a reconheci... Nos tempos de Hogwarts mal parecia uma menina...

- Ora, Malfoy, quem diz isso sou eu. Quando te olhava, achava estar vendo um ratinho loiro. Mas vejo que melhorou um pouco, não é?

- Pois é, Anderson, mas nem todos tem esta sorte. Alguns, como você, demoraram tanto para ser meninas, e agora que deveriam ser mulheres, parecem ter onze anos!

- Malfoy, seu ridículo! – disse ela ainda em uma voz suave e em tom calmo – Você ainda usa estes cabelos horríveis puxados para trás? Deve puxar tanto o seu cérebro que... Oh, é mesmo – disse pondo a mão em frente a boca – Você não tem cérebro!

- Tábua!

- Oxigenado!

- Pirralha!

- Riquinho metido a besta!

- Enxerida!

- Mimado!

- Feiosa!

- Asqueroso!

  E eles estavam tão entretidos com a sua conversa "civilizada" que nem notaram que Gina tinha se afastado. "Daqui a pouco eles cansam e vão estar se beijando dez minutos depois!" ela não sabia, realmente, se esta idéia a deixava feliz. De qualquer maneira, ela saiu pelas portas de carvalho, sem notar que uma pessoa que tinha acabado de chegar a olhava estranhamente.

  Chegou no dormitório e constatou que ou a Jessy e a Sarah, suas outras duas colegas de quarto na época do colégio, não passariam a semana ali, ou iriam chegar amanhã. Tirou a roupa, colocou o pijama e se deitou na cama macia. Estava sem um pingo de sono. Passou uma hora, e nada da Candy. Gina duvidava que os dois ainda estivessem brigando. Mas foi interrompida de seus pensamentos pela amiga, que entrava no quarto sorridente. Gina se pôs de pé, na hora, e disse:

- E então?

- E então o que? – disse a outra tirando a blusa rosa que estava usando

- Ora, você sabe. O que vocês dois estavam fazendo até agora? – disse maliciosamente

- Não seja boba. Logo depois que eu e aquele projeto de homem notamos que você tinha saído, nos separamos. – disse como se fosse óbvio, enquanto colocava a camisola

- Eu não acredito que você não achou ele bonito! Eu duvido que isso realmente tenha acontecido. E se fosse verdade, como explica este sorriso na sua cara?

- Bom, enquanto eu estava vindo, eu encontrei... Tchan tchan tchan tchan! David Morrow! – disse a outra caindo de costas na cama, com um olhar de adolescente apaixonada

- Não acredito! – gritou Gina caindo de joelhos na cama da outra – Aquele que você amava no sexto ano? – mas de repente fechou a cara – Eu lembro que você chorou por que ele disse que não queria nada com você, lembra? Que ele já estava no sétimo ano e bla bla bla... E que você parecia criança! Como você pode estar feliz em vê-lo?

- Simplesmente por que ele me disse que eu estou perfeita, jogou o maior charme e me convidou para se encontrar com ele amanhã as três da tarde na torre de astronomia!

- AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Que lindo!!!!!! – gritou Gina, quem olhasse as duas amigas pulando como menininhas no meio do quarto iria rir muito.

  As duas caíram de costas na cama de Candy. Depois de cinco minutos de silêncio, a loira disse:

- Eu senti muita falta sua Candy!

- Eu também. Depois desta semana, a gente tem que prometer que vai se ver com mais freqüência, certo?

- Certíssimo!!!

  As duas se desejaram boa noite e Gina foi para a sua cama. Tão logo deitou, ela disse:

- Você realmente não achou ele bonito? – e tudo o que recebeu foi uma travesseirada na cara

  Gina dormiu a noite inteira, sem acordar nenhuma vez e, por isso, no outro dia estava extremamente bem humorada. O que com certeza era o contrário de Draco...

- Ah, porcaria de ovos mexidos! Esta vida ninguém merece! Eu queria eles com bacon, não com queijo!!! Maldição! E veja isso, o meu suco Gina! Eu queria de abóbora, mas só tem de laranja. E então eu tenho que ficar tomando esta porcaria trouxa! Elfos malditos!! – Gina observava tudo se segurando para não rir. Já era bem tarde, mas estavam todos tomando café, pois ninguém tinha acordado cedo – E olhe bem, agora... Estas corujas fedidas! Ah não, eu vou atirar um Avada Kedavra naquela ali! Ela largou uma pena no meu café...

  Gina não ouviu mais o que o amigo resmungava, pois recebeu uma carta. O papel era lindo, e certamente muito caro. Ela abriu cuidadosamente enquanto ouvia Draco reclamar que as pessoas falavam alto demais de manhã. Mas ela parou abruptamente ao reconhecer a letra. Oh, céus, e como não reconheceria? Quantas foram às juras de paixão trocadas por carta enquanto estavam noivos e ele estava na guerra? Em algum lugar, dentro dela, ela não queria ler. Mas a sua curiosidade foi mais forte.

                    "Gina

                Encontre-me amanhã as três da tarde, na sala ao lado do quadro do Buko, o esquecido.

                                            Você sabe quem 

  Merlim, e como não saberia? Será que ia? Será que não ia?  Ela bem que queria pedir para Draco a sua opinião, mas ele estava demasiado ocupado reclamando que o café estava muito amargo para lhe dar ouvidos. Decidiu que depois iria pedir a opinião do amigo, pois eram dez horas e ela achava que até o meio dia ele já estaria normal de novo. Não que isso fosse muito reconfortante, já que Draco era mal humorado, sarcástico e frio por natureza. Se bem que com ela ele mudava tanto que mais parecia um cordeirinho. Ela riu. "Ainda bem que ele não lê pensamentos!" pensou.

  Deixou o loiro reclamando que a escola estava fria demais e foi para a biblioteca. Chegando lá, constatou que Madame Pince estava tão, ou mais, mal humorada do que em seus tempos, e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Era bom estar de volta. Entrou e procurou um livro sobre um assunto qualquer. Pegou um intitulado "Grandes Bruxos da Bretanha e seus feitos" e começou a ler. Era uma leitura interessante e construtiva, ela pode notar. Mas se dissesse que tinha absorvido mais de três páginas, seria uma mentira deslavada.

  Não podia deixar de pensar na carta. Por que ele queria encontrar com ela? Já fazia tanto tempo que não se viam, e agora que as feridas iam se curando, ele decidiu remexer em tudo novamente? Por que? Por que? Por que? Era tudo que conseguia se perguntar. Afinal, ela não gostava mais dele. Talvez gostasse um pouco, mas não tanto quanto antes. Agora ela já conseguia dormir sem sonhar com ele, ou com a separação. Já não era mais tão doloroso. Mas vê-lo iria, com certeza, fazer com que ela lembrasse de coisas que não queria. E talvez, muito provavelmente, desencadeasse sentimentos indesejáveis a ela.

  E ela não queria este tipo de coisa. Mas, de qualquer maneira, queria encontra-lo. Ansiava por isso dês do rompimento do noivado. Queria esclarecer dúvidas, suas e dele. Decidiu então, por ir encontrar com ele. Afinal, que mal ele poderia fazer? Decidiu também não dizer nada a Draco, pois ele iria ficar contrariado. 

  Na hora do almoço Draco já estava mais calmo, mas às onze horas tinha colocado fogo na cabeça de uma mulher, e esta tinha reclamado com Dumbledore. O diretor deu a Draco um chá para ele tomar quando acordasse para parar com este mau humor todo. O loiro tinha concordado, mas fazia cara feia ao contar para Gina.

  Passaram uma tarde agradável pelos jardins, visitando pontos escondidos e passagens secretas que lembravam da época do colégio. No fim da tarde foram tomar uma cerveja amanteigada em Hogsmeade, e Gina não percebeu que foi vigiada o dia inteiro.

  A manhã de quarta feira amanheceu ensolarada. Era um dia frio, mas lindo. Gina estava extremamente ansiosa com o encontro que teria a tarde. Também não pode deixar de notar que Candy estava sumida dês da tarde passada. Parecia a Gina que o encontro tinha sido bom. Riu sozinha de seus pensamentos.

  Foi tomar um banho e demorou um pouco mais do que o normal, não sabia o por que, mas sentia que iria acontecer algo muito importante hoje à tarde. Saiu do banho, se secou e saiu preparada para Candy pular em cima dela muito feliz e serelepe. Mas ela não pulou. E Gina começou a ficar preocupada. Mas depois ela lembrou que a amiga tinha dito que era faixa preta em karatê, um esporte trouxa que Gina gostava muito.

  Mais tranqüila ela foi se trocar. Decidiu que tinha que estar bonita, mas não exageradamente. Discreta, mas também um pouco ousada. Não sabendo o que usar resolveu optar por uma calça jeans colada e reta, uma bota preta e uma blusa de gola alta preta. Pronto. 

  Saiu tranqüila do dormitório e desceu as escadas para encontrar um Salão Comunal praticamente vazio. Não estranhou por que tinha consciência de que tinha acordado meio tarde. Mas, quando olhou para o relógio, constatou que não tinha acordado meio tarde. Tinha acordado muito tarde! Era meio-dia!

  Correu para o Salão Principal, e ao chegar, encontrou um Draco extremamente aborrecido:

- OK! – disse o loiro com os braços cruzados. Ele a tinha esperado em frente à escada – Tudo bem, as mulheres demoram para se arrumar, e eu até entendo. Mas você ultrapassou qualquer limite de tolerância! Gina, a gente tinha marcado de se encontrar aqui as dez e meia. Ou seja, eu estou aqui dês daquela hora. E a sua querida amiguinha Candy não apareceu também, me deixando então, sem nenhuma explicação para o seu não comparecimento. E aí? Explique-se!

- Ora Draco! – disse a loira indignada – Eu não tenho que te dar nenhuma satisfação. Desculpe-me por ter te deixado esperando, mas é que eu perdi a hora. E eu tenho um... – mas de repente lembrou que não ia contar nada a ele – Eu tive vontade de me arrumar, por que ultimamente eu tenho me sentido muito feia!

- Gina! – disse o loiro que agora tinha uma expressão indecifrável – Você sabe que... Bem, que... – ele estava coçando a nuca o que queria dizer que estava mais nervoso do que quando ele se balançava na planta dos pés. Gina só o olhava, curiosa – Você sabe que é linda. Eu te digo isso o tempo todo! Você é provavelmente a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! O que você quer dizer com "estou me achando feia"? Você é linda, e eu não me canso de dizer. Agora, me diga. O que estava pensando ao dizer aquela enorme asneira?

  Ela olhou para Draco totalmente abismada. Aproximou-se dele, deu um beijo em sua bochecha e disse:

- Nada não Draco, não importa. Vamos almoçar, eu estou com fome!

  Ele a olhou desconfiado, mas depois sorriu e acompanhou a mulher para a mesa. E a loira ia pensando em como a desculpa que ela tinha inventado na última hora poderia deixa-la tão feliz.

  O dia passou voando e quando ela viu já eram três horas. Ela inventou uma desculpa bem esfarrapada para Draco, que pareceu não acreditar, mas disse que tudo bem. Correu e chegou em frente à porta da sala combinada em poucos minutos. Respirou fundo e entrou.

  Ele estava lá. Com a mesma barba por fazer que ele insistia em deixar e que ela reclamava, mas achava linda. Com os cabelos arrumados. Com o olhar calmo. Tão, mas tão diferente de como era em Hogwarts que era praticamente impossível dizer ser a mesma pessoa. Mas eles tinham começado a namorar no sexto ano dela, no fim do sétimo dele.

  Ela pigarreou para ele ver que ela estava ali. Ele virou e olhou para ela em um misto de alegria e tristeza. Andou até ela e quis passar a mão em seus cabelos, porém, ela recuou. Ele a olhou estranhando e pediu:

- O que houve Gin?

- Eu não quero que você me toque.

- Então, com o Malfoy você anda para cima e para baixo, ele mexe nos seus cabelos, te abraça e eu não posso nem te tocar? – ele estava realmente irritado

- Ora! Quem é você para me dizer ou não o que fazer? Não somos mais nada um do outro, e eu não quero ter nada mais com você!

- Não me ama mais? – pediu como se provocasse

- Nunca amei – ela respondeu secamente

- Então me diga, por que ainda usa o anel? – disse como se estivesse tentando achar uma saída

- Não o uso mais! – disse tirando o anel do dedo e jogando-o no chão

- Gina, não ouse fugir de mim. Eu quero falar com você! – ele chegou perto dela e tentou beija-la

- Me solte!

  Ela gritou e saiu correndo, chorando. Estava sentindo-se terrivelmente mal. Como podia ter sido tão ingênua? É óbvio que ele nunca quis voltar a ser seu amigo, apenas amigo. Ele queria mais. Ao pensar nisso, Gina chorou ainda mais. Corria, sem saber onde estava indo, mas ouvia ele atrás dela gritando seu nome. Estava tomada pelo desespero e não enxergava direito por causa das lágrimas nos olhos.

  Ao virar em uma "esquina" deu de cara com Draco. Este, ao vê-la chorando quis fazer algo, mas ela o empurrou meio bruscamente e saiu correndo. O loiro ia sair correndo atrás dela, mas alguém vinha correndo pelo corredor e ele virou para ver quem era, pois era um homem e gritava o nome de Gina:

- Longbottom? – ele estava pasmo – O que você quer com a Gina? O que fez com ela? – Draco estava realmente alterado

- Cale a boca Malfoy, e saia da frente. Eu e a Gina temos muito o que conversar, sem a sua presença.

- Ora seu... – Draco não podia explicar o que tinha sentido. Só sabia que ao perceber que Neville tinha feito Gina chorar, foi como se estivesse com Voldemort dentro do corpo. Ele queria matar, esmigalhar e quebrar cada osso do moreno com as suas próprias mão. Mas o que fez foi dar um soco bem no meio do nariz dele e ir correndo atrás de Gina.

  Encontrou-a aonde ele achava que estaria. Na árvore na margem mais afastada do lago, lugar que ela contara que usava para escrever em seu diário. Ela estava lá, sentada com as costas escoradas no tronco e já tinha parado de chorar. Agora ela simplesmente olhava o céu e parecia pensar. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e ficou esperando ela o notar, o que não demorou muito:

- Draco! – ela passou a mão nos cabelos – Desculpe-me, eu não queria te empurrar daquele jeito. Eu estava correndo e chorando, não queria te fazer mal nenhum.

- Gina, mal foi o que eu fiz ao nariz do Longbottom. O que você dois estavam fazendo juntos? Ou melhor, o que ele fez para você?

- Ele. Olha, não foi nada de mais, é só que... Bom, ele tentou me beijar, a força... – Draco ia se manifestar, mas ela disse – Não se preocupe. Eu sei me defender. Acontece que eu não me senti bem. Eu joguei até o meu anel de noivado fora... – disse mostrando a mão para Draco

- Aquele anel era um anel de noivado? Mas, então você e ele são...

- Nós não somos nada. É só que, nós fomos noivos por muito tempo, e acabamos por causa daquela famosa briga com a minha família. Quer dizer, aquela foi à gota d'água. Nós brigávamos muito e temos opiniões completamente diferentes sobre algumas coisas. Ele queria que eu parasse de trabalhar depois que a gente casasse e ficasse em casa cuidando dos nossos filhos. Mas da para entender, afinal ele foi criado pela avó...

- Isso não vem ao caso. Por que você ainda usava o anel Gina? – ele pareceu notar uma coisa e falou muito baixo e com um tom triste que nem ele mesmo entendeu – Você ainda o ama?

- Eu nunca o amei Draco. Eu nunca amei ninguém. E ele também nunca me amou. Nós íamos casar, por que até que o nosso namoro ia bem. Mas eu usava o anel por que achava que sentia alguma coisa muito forte por ele ainda. Mas vejo que me enganei.

- Ele mudou demais dês de os tempos do colégio...

- Muito. Quando a avó dele foi morta pelos Comensais, no começo do sétimo ano de vocês, ele começou a mudar, Ficou mais frio, emagreceu e ficou muito bonito. Todas as meninas começaram a querer sair com ele, mas dês do quarto ano dele ele gostava de mim. Ele me falou no Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo. Um dia eu estava aqui mesmo nesta árvore e ele veio falar comigo. Ele já não era mais o mesmo, não só em aparência. Como eu disse ele tornou-se frio e estranho. E depois que começamos a namorar ele se mostrou muito possessivo também. Era horrível! Enquanto ele estava na guerra me mandava muitas cartas, Chegou a me mandar três por dia!

- Nossa! E você não dizia nada?

- Não. Mas quando ele veio com esta história de eu parar de trabalhar, eu tive nojo dele! Ele sabia, como todos, o quanto eu amo o meu trabalho. Eu acabei o noivado. E espero nunca mais vê-lo...

  Um silêncio mortal pairou sobre os dois. Eles não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas tinham consciência que era muito. Quando Gina resolveu falar de novo o Sol já estava se pondo no horizonte avermelhado:

- Por que veio atrás de mim Draco? Eu te empurrei e fui extremamente grossa te escondendo aonde ia. Não confiei que você fosse deixar eu ir. Achei que iria tentar me impedir, ou fazer algo...

- Como o quê Gina? – Draco pediu curioso

- Não sei. Você ia querer saber quem era o meu noivo e... Ah, eu não vou conseguir mentir para você novamente! Eu tive vergonha. Muita! Eu tinha medo, muito medo que você risse de mim depois que eu dissesse quem era meu noivo. Eu detestava quando você ria de mim na época do colégio. Os meus irmão podiam se defender, mas eu? Eu, como você dizia, até servia para entrada, mas não passava de mais uma Weasley. E eu chorava. Ah, Merlim, como eu chorava! Eu não suportava passar perto de você dos seus amigos, eu tinha medo que vocês falassem alguma coisa, pois eu não sabia falar alguma coisa como as que os meus irmãos falavam.

- Mas Gina...

- Você não pode nem tentar defender-se Draco! – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Eu nunca fui forte, e continuo não sendo. Você foi o pior trauma da minha infância, pois quando eu olhava para você eu lembrava imediatamente do seu pai! E do episódio da Câmara Secreta! Eu sei que você odeia, mas é extremamente parecido com seu pai. E hoje isso já não me assusta mais, pois eu vi que você é diferente. Mas você me chamava de coisas que até hoje eu lembro nitidamente.

- Gina, eu...

- Espere, me deixa terminar. Quando meu irmão, o Potter e você se formaram eu pulei de felicidade, não por eles, mas por que eu ia ter um ano, UM ao menos em que eu poderia transitar livremente no corredor sem ter que olhar para você e ter que ver aquele olhar de desprezo. E eu nem merecia ele! Eu tenho consciência de que eu era muito pobre, mas você Draco é, e sempre será, excepcionalmente rico. Para você todos eram pobres, e tinha gente que era mais pobre do que a minha família. Então por que Draco? Por que nós? Eu, ao menos que me lembre, nunca tinha te feito nada e toda a vez que eu era insultada por você eu me perguntava o que eu tinha feito. Você entende, Draco? 

- Entendo o que?  - ele falava muito baixo e parecia envergonhado

- Quando eu fui te entrevistar eu...  – ela suspirou e lágrimas caíram teimosamente dos seus olhos, muitas lágrimas – Eu tratei como um desafio. Eu queria ver o que você ia falar. Como você ia estar. Se você iria ir. E eu me surpreendi ao gostar do que você virou. Ao gostar de você. Entende agora?

- Sim, Gina. Só não entendo o que você sentia por mim. Nojo? Raiva? Medo? – ele dizia cada uma das "opções" mais baixo.

- Medo – ela ainda chorava – é, um pouco de medo. Mas o que eu realmente sentia era vergonha. Você me fazia ter vergonha de ser quem eu sou.

  Ele pareceu comover-se depois destas palavras, pois virou para ela com uma cara de arrependimento que era de dar pena. E, para a surpresa de Gina, ele a abraçou. Para falar a verdade nem Draco entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Ele já não estava mais entendendo fazia tempo. Tudo o que ele sabia era que ver ela ali sofrendo doía muito, doía demais saber que ainda por cima ele causava isso. Mas ao sentir as lágrimas dela molhando sua camisa ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada. "Mas uma hora vou ter que falar." Pensou.

  Afastou-a e limpou suas lágrimas com a parte de trás da mão delicadamente. Não conseguia tirar os olhos daqueles enormes olhos castanhos.

- Você não deve chorar. Você sabe que eu mudei. Eu não sou mais assim, não por inteiro ao menos. – ela sorriu e ele disse – Isso, abra um sorriso. Você fica ainda mais linda sorrindo, se é que isso é possível.

  Ele tirou a mão do rosto dela e ela virou para frente e parecia não querer falar nada no momento. Estava com as costas na árvore e os cabelos esvoaçavam ao vento. Draco só conseguia pensar em quanto gostava dela, não podia pensar em nada para dizer. Mas, de repente, as palavras saíram como se ele quisesse e soubesse o que dizer:

- Você não deve ter medo. Não deve ser fraca, e nem sofrer, enfrente quem você não gosta de frente e com a cabeça erguida. As pessoas vão te respeitar mais do que já respeitam, e você vai gostar mais de si mesma – ela olhou para ele intrigada e ele pediu – Gina, você lembra daquela vez no Caldeirão Furado que eu disse que nunca tinha realmente gostado de alguém, só sentido afeição? – ela fez que sim com uma cara de quem estava lembrando de antigos acontecimentos – Bom, eu acho que gosto de alguém – ela o olhou espantada – Eu gosto de você Gina. Gosto muito. Você é a minha única amiga. E eu gosto de quem você é. Você nunca deve ter vergonha disso.

  Ela sorriu e eles não disseram mais nada, só se olharam e sorriram. Um dos poucos sorrisos que Draco dava verdadeiramente e Gina percebeu como ele ficava mil vezes mais bonito assim. Ficaram em um silêncio que parecia dizer bem mais do que qualquer palavra e voltaram ao castelo.

  A noite passou rápido e Gina não foi jantar. Parecia estar se isolando por uma noite. Ela avisou Draco e este sentou sozinho. No outro dia, quando Gina acordou fez a sua higiene pessoal e desceu normalmente. Bom, quase, pois quem estava lá em baixo não a agradou muito. Hermione e Ronald. Ela ia passar reto e ignorar, mas ela falou. Ela que na época do colégio se dizia sua amiga, mas que quando Gina brigou com a família foi a que mais deu argumentos contra a loira. Granger.

- Então, você apareceu. Engraçado, achei que ia ter alguma vergonha na cara... – Ronald só olhava, mas estava visivelmente do lado da mulher em tudo o que ela dizia.

- Sim, Granger, eu vim por que eu também estudei neste colégio tanto quanto você – Gina nem virou para responder e já estava saindo quando ela falou de novo.

- É, parece que os pobres elfos vão ter que desinfetar os lençóis, sofás, cadeiras, garfos... Sabe, talvez falsidade passe e todo mundo comece a trai... – mas ela nunca terminou a palavra ou a frase, pois recebeu um tapa tão forte no rosto que os dedos de Gina ficaram marcados como uma tatuagem no rosto da morena.

- Oh, desculpe. É, agora você vai ter que desinfetar a cara. Sim, quem sabe até seja melhor e você fique um pouco mais bonitinha. E tomara que não saia até o baile, ninguém merece te ver tentando ser bonita! – virou para ir embora, mas olhou para ela de novo depois – E não ouse falar comigo de novo, sua ridícula metida à sabe-tudo, por que eu já não tenho mais paciência com você. VOCÊ me enoja e se alguém aqui é traidora, não sou eu.

  Depois de tirar o dedo da cara de Hermione e sair do buraco, Gina constatou nunca ter estado mais leve. Logo que colocou os pés para fora da passagem, avistou Draco. Correu até ele e este a olhou intrigado. "Por que está tão feliz, sendo que provavelmente encontrou o irmão e a Granger?" pensou o loiro. 

- Olá Draco! – disse Gina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

- Olá! Mas, diga-me, o que houve para estar assim tão alegre? – os dois já estavam se encaminhando para o caf

- Bom, digamos que eu acabei de fazer o que me pediu ontem – ele a olhou como se não estivesse entendendo – Eu fui forte Draco! A Granger falou que os elfos iam ter que desinfetar tudo o que eu tivesse encostado! E sabe o que eu fiz? Eu não chorei Draco, eu dei um tapa na cara dela que ficou até marca!

- Parabéns! – disse Draco sorrindo e, tomado por alguma coisa que nem ele sabia o que era, levantou Gina do chão em um grande abraço. Depois que notou o que estava fazendo largou a amiga e murmurou – Desculpe...

- Tudo bem – disse a loira encabulada

  Os dois continuaram caminhando, mas sem falar nada agora. Ao chegarem no salão, sentaram em seus lugares habituais e comeram. Mas, no meio do café Gina viu Candy entrando no Salão.

- Candy!! – disse a loira acenando como uma louca para que a amiga a notasse. A morena veio sorrindo em direção de Gina.

- Amiga! Olá! Que blusa bonita heim? – e sentou como se não tivesse ficado sumida dois dias. Gina olhou para ela com uma cara tão indignada que Draco chegou a rir

- Escuta aqui Candy! Como é que você some assim, sem nenhuma explicação? Eu fiquei preocupada e aí você chega agora, e senta aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido! Pode ir se explicando aí! – Gina estava extremamente exaltada

- Calma Gi! Nossa, que estresse! Olha só, eu e o meu mais novo namorado fomos para um hotel em Hogsmeade passar estes dois dias. Podíamos?

- É lógico que podiam! – disse Gina emburrada – Mas você poderia ter avisado.

- Sim, eu poderia, Desculpa, ta?

- Sim, tudo bem. Bom, eu já acabei de tomar o meu café. Você acabou Draco?

- É, acabei. Onde quer ir?

- Ah vamos para Hogsmeade? Eu tenho que comprar um sapato decente! Os meus estão terríveis.

- Mas você comprou sapatos semana passada! – observou Draco, estupefato.

- Sim, mas nenhum deles combina com o meu lindo vestido! – disse a outra como se fosse óbvio – Quer ir conosco Candy?

- Não, muito obrigada. Eu e o David vamos nos encontrar a tarde e quero me arrumar.

- Até logo então!

- Até...

  Os dois andaram até Hogsmeade conversando sobre coisas sem nenhuma importância. Ao chegarem lá, Gina disse:

- Bom, você sabe alguma loja boa aqui? É que sempre compro roupas em cidades trouxas sabe... As roupas deles são muito melhores do que as nossas.

- Bom, eu não sei de nada. Compro roupas na cidade trouxa também, parece-me que eles têm muito mais bom gosto do que nós. Mas eu sei que a minha mãe comprava sapatos por aqui, por que uma vez ela me obrigou a vir junto, mas eu era pequeno. Só lembro que era perto da Zonko's.

  Os dois andaram até a loja de logros e ali pararam. Depois de um tempo parados como dois idiotas, Gina começou a andar para o lado direito da loja. E realmente ali havia uma loja de sapatos. Uma enorme e linda loja, com sapatos tão bonitos que fizeram os olhos de Gina brilharem e Draco revirar os olhos. "Por que as mulheres são assim?" pensava.

  Entraram e logo uma vendedora veio atende-los. Era uma senhora com seus sessenta anos, mas muito bem conservada. Aparentemente era a senhora Malvim, a dona da loja.

- Olá senhor, senhorita. Em que posso ajuda-los? – disse a velhinha com um olhar bondoso

- Eu quero um sapato social. Preto.- disse Gina olhando ao redor

- Bom, aqui, nós temos este que vai ficar lindo. – era um sapato preto de verniz com a ponta fina e o salto agulha. A mulher colocou no pé de Gina e deu um gritinho – Oh! Nunca acharemos um sapato melhor! E este é um sapato especial, pois ele parece extremamente desconfortável, mas dentro há um feitiço que o deixa enorme. É ótimo para festas.

- "timo, vou leva-lo então. Você quer comprar alguma coisa Draco? – disse Gina pegando a carteira

- Não. Já tenho a minha roupa e o meu sapato. Eu não sou como você que compra um sapato diferente para cada festa que vai! Haja dinheiro! – disse o loiro divertido enquanto Gina pagava

- Ora Draco, o importante para uma mulher é sentir-se bonita. Se nós nos sentimos bonitas, todos nos acharão bonitas. Você não concorda? – os dois saiam da loja

- Bem, digamos que você tem uma certa razão. Mas mesmo assim, nada justifica! Se você tiver uma festa por semana, vai comprar um sapato por semana.

- Ai Draco, que bobo! Falando nisso, eu nem olhei o meu vestido. Tomara que não tenha acontecido nenhum imprevisto com ele.

- Gina, o que poderia acontecer a um vestido?

- Não sei. Mas alguma coisa pode!

- É, ta legal. Hei, vamos almoçar naquele restaurante em que a gente se "conheceu" – disse Draco fazendo sinal de aspas – É que já está perto da hora do almoço, e eu estou com fome!

- Tudo bem. Eu não estou com fome, mas vou comer alguma coisa de qualquer jeito.

  Os dois passaram o resto do dia literalmente fazendo nada. Ficaram em Hogsmeade até as quatro e Gina disse que estava cansada e queria voltar para o castelo. Depois ficaram até a hora do jantar andando pelos jardins e conversando, molharam os pés no lago. O jantar foi ótimo, e uma coisa que Gina notou foi que Hermione não estava na mesa. Disse isso para Draco, mas ele disse que não devia ser nada e continuou comendo seu pudim de pêssego. Ela não achou isso muito normal, mas depois do jantar ela e Draco foram de novo para os jardins e ficaram falando sobre o baile. Gina disse que não iria comer amanha, só à noite, por que ia fazer uma coisa especial e por isso iria levar o dia todo para se arrumar. Draco ficou abismado com este fato, mas disse que tudo bem, já que ele iria acompanhar a dama mais linda festa. Ela riu e disse boa noite para ele, e foi dormir.

  Draco ainda ficou mais um tempo ali. Cada dia ele gostava mais de Gina. A cada dia que passava ele tinha mais certeza de que a amizade deles ia durar. Mas uma pergunta surgiu no fundo da sua mente "Será que você a quer somente como amiga?". Draco logo afastou estes pensamentos. Não estava gostando de Gina. Simplesmente não podia ser possível. Se conheciam a muito pouco tempo, e era normal ele pensar nela, lembrar dela a toda hora e querer estar com ela a todo o momento. Eles eram amigos, afinal! Afastou a mente destes pensamentos ridículos, como ele mesmo chamava, e foi dormir. É lógico que se Draco tivesse alguma experiência com sentimentos, saberia que o que ele estava sentindo era amor em sua maior forma.

N/A: pois é gente!!! Demorou, mas aí está o capítulo! E este com os parágrafos certos. AWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, hehehehehehe. Bom, demorei, mas olha o tamanho do capítulo, então, rewiews, OK? Se não eu não escrevo mais, por que eu estou decepcionada, ninguém comenta!!!!! Beijinhos e até mais!!!


	8. Festa das Verdades

                "Quando eu te vejo

                  Espero teu beijo

                  Não sinto vergonha, apenas desejo.

                                                         Nenhum de Nós e eu não lembro o nome da música X)"

A manhã do dia do baile, sexta-feira, amanheceu fria e nublada, mas parecia que não ia chover. Era nisso que Gina Weasley pensava enquanto olhava pela janela. Tinha acordado cedo demais, às oito horas, mas simplesmente não conseguia mais dormir. Candy tinha passado a noite fora novamente, e a loira nem podia culpa-la. Se tivesse um namorado, faria o mesmo. "Quem me dera..."

 Mas, ela aparentemente não apareceria até a noite, e então Gina iria ter que se preparar sozinha no quarto. "Quem animador! É isso que me dá vontade de ir ao baile...". Provavelmente Draco só iria acordar dali a umas três horas, então ela resolveu ir tomar um banho e depois ir ao corujal para avisar a ele que não iria comer e que ia começar a se arrumar já!

  Ficou uns vinte minutos em baixo da água repassando mentalmente tudo que iria fazer até a hora do baile, afinal, queria estar simplesmente deslumbrante. Podia até imaginar o que Draco diria se ela falasse isso para ele "Ora, mas você fica deslumbrante até com o mais simples dos vestidos!" e ela não pode deixar de sorrir depois disso, para depois perguntar-se confusa o por que daquele sorrisinho besta.

  Depois de colocar uma roupa qualquer, foi até o corujal e enviou para Draco uma carta extremamente curta, somente explicando que não iriam poder se ver naquele dia e dizendo para ele espera-la às oito horas, ao pé da escada. Ela iria atrasar-se, é lógico, mas queria que ele já estivesse lá quando chegasse, Tinha medo de quem poderia encontrar.

  Subiu para o quarto e começou a se aprontar para uma noite que prometia ser muito longa.

                                                           **********

  Draco acordou às nove horas com uma coruja chata e enorme piando ao lado dele, em sua cama. Após praguejar e amaldiçoar quem tinha lhe mandado uma carta àquela hora, ele desamarrou o envelope e lançou um olhar tão mortífero a coruja que ela logo saiu, piando tristemente. Ele ficou com dó e pensou "Depois eu vou levar algo para ela no corujal" e parou, para fazer uma cara de espanto "A convivência com a Gi não está me fazendo bem...". 

  E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que a carta era exatamente da loira. Ele abriu e a sua cara de tédio se intensificava a cada linha. Não acreditava que ela iria deixa-lo sozinho o dia inteiro, sendo que o baile só começava às oito horas. Mas tudo bem... Ele era mulher e tentava entende-la. Largou a carta, virou para o lado, e dormiu de novo.

  Acordou ás onze horas, com o seu mau humor mais acentuado do que em qualquer outro dia, o que o fez tomar um daqueles chazinhos que o Dumbledore o tinha "receitado". Resolveu dar uma volta pelo castelo, e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver muitos sonserinos no Salão Comunal. Deveriam ter chegado durante a manhã, enquanto ele dormia.

  Ele passava e era cumprimentado pela maioria, mas muitos eram filhos de Comensais presos ou até mortos na guerra, portanto nutriam um grande ódio pelo loiro. Não que ele se importasse. Gostava muito da casa Sonserina, mas simplesmente não conseguia mais suportar as pessoas de lá.

  Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, três segundos antes dele conseguir atravessar a saída, ele ouviu uma voz esganiçada que ele não ouvia a muito, muito tempo mesmo.

- Draquinhooooooooooooooooo.... – Pansy

- Ei Pansy – disse Draco virando casualmente e notando que ela estava grávida do... Sexto? É, devia ser, sexto filho. Não que ela gostasse deles, mas tinha conseguido uma coisa que queria dês de que sabia falar: casar com um homem rico. E ele era, de fato, rico, o marido dela. Era um conde francês que tinha pedido a mão de Pansy no sétimo ano dos dois. À parte que Draco não entendia era o "pedido à mão'. Quem, afinal, em sã consciência pediria Pansy em casamento? Mas ele pediu, e aparentemente a família dele gostava que a mulher mostrasse fertilidade. Era por isso que Pansy tinha tantos filhos.

- Como está querido? Casou? – disse enquanto olhava babacamente para os lados, procurando a esposa de Daco, aparentemente

- Não. Ainda não achei alguém com quem eu queira passar o resto da minha vida... – disse divertido – Mas e você? Quantos filhos já tem?

- Ah, nem me fale Draquinho, nem me fale. Estou grávida do sexto... – dizia enquanto sentava com dificuldade – Mas sabe, eu acho que realmente gosto de ser mãe. Francis é um homem muito ocupado, administrando os negócios da família, ele mexe com a magia avançada, sabe? E é bom ter companhia, às vezes aqueles monstrinhos realmente me irritam, mas eu não me importo. São meus afinal... – ela sorriu – E eu fiz Francia deixar eu colocar todos os nomes ingleses. Eu simplesmente detesto os nomes franceses... São tão vulgares!

- E quantos anos eles tem?

- Bom, eu me casei aos dezessete anos, logo depois que sai de Hogwarts, Engravidei na lua de mel. Os gêmeos, Edward e Rodolph, tem quatro anos. Logo depois eu fiquei grávida da Louise, que agora está com três anos. Depois veio a Anne, que tem dois. Mas foi só depois de dois meses que eu dei a luz a Anne que, infelizmente, eu fiquei grávida de novo. Artur veio, e agora já está com um ano. Agora estou grávida de novo, e eu espero que seja uma menina. São mais fáceis, sabe?

- Pois é... Já me disseram isso. Bom Pansy, eu tenho que ir. Tenha um bom dia e até a noite.

- Oh, até então.

  Draco saiu pelo buraco e andou pelo corredor em direção ao Salão Principal. Ficava pensando... Muita gente realmente achava que Pansy era um saco. Digamos que ele também achava isso até o sexto ano, por que ela gostava dele e não largava do seu pé. Mas no sétimo ano ela tinha ficado muito legal, principalmente depois que ela ficou noiva. E talvez ela não estivesse com ele só por dinheiro... Draco riu. "Até a Pansy consegue amar alguém... Afinal, qual é o problema comigo?".

  Ao chegar no Salão, viu Dumbledore vindo até ele. O diretor pediu ajuda com a decoração, por que estvam só ele e os professores, nenhum aluno para ajudar, o que dificultava um pouco o trabalho. Draco aceitou na hora, não teria nada para fazer até às sete horas, quando subiria para se arrumar para o baile...

  O tempo passou incrivelmente depois que ele começou a ajudar. Ele colocou enfeites no teto, arrumou as mesas e conversou um pouco durante o almoço que seria para os professores, mas que ele acabou desfrutando também. Descpbriu que Hogwarts estava exatamente igual a como era em sua época. Talvez um pouquinho diferente aqui e ali, já que alguns professores como a Trelawney morreram, ou se aposentaram. Mas, no geral, estava ótima como sempre. É claro que em sua época de colégio ele odiava todos os professores, exceto Snape, que nem dava aulas ali agora. Tinha arranjado alguém para casar com ele e se mudara para a França. Draco riu de novo. "Merlin, até Snape está casado!" pensava. Virou para o diretor e perguntou:

- O Professor Snape virá hoje à noite? 

- Receio que não. A sua mulher deu a luz semana passada, acredito que eles não irão querer se ausentar de casa.

- Puxa, eu não sabia que o Severo tinha tido filhos... – disse Draco, realmente impressionado

- Pois é, as coisas mudam. Acredito que foi uma das conseqüências boas da guerra. Se não fosse ela, Severo nunca teria conhecido o amor.

- Realmente – falou Draco e olhou para o relógio – Nossa! Sete e quinze, é melhor eu subir.

- Então, até a noite Sr. Malfoy.

- Até diretor!

  "Oito e meia!" pensava Draco ao pé da escada "Ela começou a se arrumar às oito horas da manhã e ainda não terminou! Mulheres!". Ele e David, o namorado de Candy, estavam um ao lado do outro. Candy tinha chagado às três horas da tarde e subido direto para se arrumar. Falando nela...

  Candy estava ao pé da escada e estava muito bonita, com um vestido branco até os pés e o cabelo solto e bem liso. Ela correu até David e pulou em seu pescoço o enchendo de beijos. Draco sentiu subitamente uma pontada de ciúmes. "Poxa, eu quero isso..." pensava, coçando a nuca. "Bom, talvez eu conheça alguém nesta festa..." e olhou para os lados, a procura de alguma mulher bonita e desacompanhada. Já estava pensando seriamente em deixar Gina ali. Mas quando viu Candy se dirigindo ao Salão de Principal, pediu:

- E então? Cadê ela? – pediu exasperado

- Ali em cima... – ela disse com um sorriso maroto. David olhava com uma cara de "Uau" que fez Draco virar, curioso. De repente, ele se deu conta que tinha valido a pena esperar. De que tinha valido a pena ir até Hogwarts. De que tudo valia a pena.

  Gina estava parada, no começo da escada e usava um vestido preto e um pouco colado, que demonstrava suas curvas e deixava ela com um jeito de "Femme Fatale" que Draco tinha gostado. Ela usava o sapato que eles tinham comprado aquele dia e acessórios prateados. Mas não era por isso que ele estava tão boquiaberto.

  Ruiva. Ela estava ruiva. E como se não bastasse, mais linda ainda do que era loira. Uma coisa que Draco sinceramente achava ser impossível. Ela usava as madeixas presas em um coque que deixava alguns de seus cachos caírem em seu rosto. Draco estava tão espantado que nem percebeu que tinha aberto a boca. Fechou rapidamente e se assustou ao ouviu Gina muito perto dele falando. Ele também não tinha percebido que ela estava ali.

- E então? Ficou horrível, não é? Eu sabia! Bom, Draco, eu acho que tem várias mulheres que vão querer te acompanhar ao baile, eu vou subir, Com licença! – ela já ia subindo os degraus quando Draco a segurou delicadamente pelo pulso.

- Fique. Você sabe que está linda. Sempre está! Agora, vamos. Eu não quero ir com mais ninguém ao baile!

  Ela sorriu encabulada e eles se dirigiram ao salão. Ao chegarem, viram que estava realmente bonito. Quando Draco tinha ido se arrumar, ainda não estava tudo pronto. Mas ele contou para Gina, animado, que tinha ajudado a arrumar a maioria das coisas. Ela riu e disse para eles arranjarem logo uma mesa.

  Os dois se sentaram em uma mesinha no canto do salão, onde ficariam longe de olhares curiosos. Não falavam muito e só ficavam se olhando. De repente, uma música lenta e linda começou a tocar. Gina olhou para Draco suplicante, parecendo uma adolescente e juntou as mãos, como que pedindo uma coisa aos céus. Ele a olhou contrariado, e a convidou para dançar.

  Eles levantaram-se e andaram em meio à multidão um segurando a mão do outro e tendo o mesmo pensamento: "Por que ele está suando?"."Por que ela está suando?". Pararam em meio a pista, atraindo olhares curiosos de gente desinformada, afinal praticamente toda a escola já tinha visto os dois "juntos". 

  Gina encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco enquanto pensava. "Por que ele estremece ao meu toque? Por que eu estremeço ao toque dele?" ela estava respirando rápido "Por que ele está assim? Respirando tão rápido... Merlin, eu também estou assim! E o coração dele, está tão rápido quanto o meu..." ela suspirou "Oh, não toque em meus cabelos. Oh, por favor, não toque... Gina! Pare de ser boba! Este é Draco Malfoy, seu amigo, e você não tem por que não deixa-lo tocar em seus cabelos! Mas por que eu estremeço ao seu simples toque?".

  Draco posicionou a mão na cintura de Gina e sentiu ela colocar a cabeça em seu ombro. Podia sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos, o cheiro dela. "Ai, droga! Por que eu fico assim toda a vez que ela me toca? Isso não é normal, eu sei que não é. Mas o que é isso?" ele sentia  a respiração ofegante dela em seu pescoço "Ofegante? Por que ela está ofegante? Eu não estou ofegante... Espere! Eu estou ofegante! E o meu coração... Merlin, meu coração está rápido demais... Será que é normal eu querer que isto nunca acabe? Será que é normal eu querer beija-la e nunca mais larga-la?"

  Gina se separou de Draco no momento em que viu duas pessoas se aproximando. Harry e Luna Potter. Draco também virou, para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao ver os dois se aproximando, pressentiu que não iria acabar bem...

- Ora, ora Malfoy... Sabe, eu nunca gostei muito de ti, mas nem gente como você merece andar com esta traidora. – disse Harry, Luna, que estava grávida, aliás, como notou Draco, só olhava para Gina com pena. Pegou o braço do marido e disse baixinho.

- Querido, nós não precisamos arranjar confusão aqui... – ela olhava de esguelha para Draco e Gina

- Hei, Potter. E então, a Nati não veio mesmo? – disse Draco tentando fugir do assunto, mas Harry fingiu que não o ouviu e falou de novo, desta vez para Gina

- Vê, Weasley? Você nem merecia este sobrenome... Luna está grávida – e apontou para a mulher que claramente não queria estar naquela situação – Oito meses. No fim do oitavo mês, para falar a verdade. E este aqui, você não matou. E nem vai fazer mais nada de mal para nós, sua invejosa dissimulada!

  Draco olhava tudo aquilo boquiaberto. Gina? Matando alguém? Como assim? Só teve tempo de ouvir a ruiva sair correndo, soluçando. Saiu correndo atrás dela e antes viu Luna brigando muito com Harry por ter dito o que disse.

  Gina chorava, soluçava. Passava pela multidão sem se importar em pedir licença, ia empurrando mesmo. Por que? E agora, Draco iria querer sabe o que ela tinha feito, e se ela dissesse, ele jamais falaria com ela novamente. E isso a atormentava demais!

  Passou pela grande porta de carvalho e correu para a "sua" árvore, que ficava localizada em um lugar bem escondido em que ela poderia ficar sozinha chorando, ou quem sabe ela se jogasse no rio e morresse afogada. "É, não seria má idéia..." pensou, melancólica.

  Sentou no chão, sem se importar com o vestido, e encostou suas costas no tronco da árvore, Só queria chorar. Esperar que as lágrimas lavassem a sua alma, e levassem com elas toda a dor que ela sentia. Chorava, soluçava e só não gritava para não chamar atenção. Queria morrer, queria derreter, queria sumir...

  Mas de repente, ela sentiu alguém colocar os braços ao redor dela e abraça-la. Levou um susto, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao virar-se e se deparar com Draco a olhando, com uma expressão super reconfortante? Muita surpresa, se querem saber. Tanta que ficou sem dizer nada, a te ele soltar ela e sentar-se ao seu lado, do mesmo jeito que ela.

  Mas depois de um tempo, o silêncio começou a inquietar o loiro, como sempre, e ele ficava se mexendo, uma coisa que incomodava Gina. Ela virou para ele e disse:

- Por que você veio? – com um tom calmo, e olhando para o nada ele respondeu

- Não queria deixar você sozinha... – ela ia dizer algo, mas ele disse antes – E não me importa o que você fez, Gina, só me importa o que você é. Eu gostaria de saber, mas não vou te forçar. Você não quer me dizer?

- Se eu te falar, Draco, você nunca mais vão me olhar na cara. Eu sei que eu não tive nenhuma culpa, e que foi tudo um enorme mal entendido. Mas e você? Vai entender, ou vai ser como toda a minha família, exceto Carlinhos? Eu não sei Draco, eu tenho medo de... De te... – ela o olhou, e fez um gesto como que dissesse "esquece"

- Gina. Me diz, eu juro que eu vou ser como o Carlinhos. Eu acredito em você, e eu sei que se você diz que não foi você, não foi!

- Tudo bem... – ela respirou fundo – Lá vai...

  "Há três anos, dois meses depois que a Nati nasceu, Luna anunciou que estava grávida de novo. Foi um choque e uma surpresa para todos, principalmente para Harry. Eles só estavam casados há um ano, e já era o segundo filho. Mas ele aceitou bem, e todos ficaram felizes. Mas, eu notei que o Harry começou a ficar estranho, distante, mal-educado, grosseiro e principalmente com a Luna. Isso não era normal, já que os dois se amavam muito. Ao mesmo tempo, eu notei que a minha amiga estava sofrendo demais com a falta que o marido fazia, e com o fato dele estar tratando-a assim."

  "Então, um dia, eu estava passeando pela Londres trouxa, e resolvi entrar em um café local. Lá dentro eu avistei Harry. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Ele estava com um morena de olhos azuis, linda, é verdade, mas nada o dava o direito! Ele estava traindo a Luna! E ela grávida! Grávida! Eu acho que ele não agüentou o peso de ter novamente uma mulher grávida dentro de casa, muito mais porque esta gravidez da Luna era de risco. Mas, do mesmo jeito, eu fiquei extremamente mal, e saí do café antes de ser notada por ele."

  "Passei três semanas me remoendo, pensando se contava ou não o que eu tinha visto. Mas um dia foi a gota d'água. Luna me chamou na casa dela para um chá, e me pediu porque eu estava tão distante com todos. Foi quando eu vi o brilho nos olhos dela que eu resolvi contar. Contei tudo, tudo mesmo! Mas não imaginei como isso iria fazer mal para ela. Ela começou a ficar tonta, e desmaiou. Eu entrei em pânico! Pânico total! Não sabendo o que fazer, aparatei com ela para o St. Mungus. Ela perdeu o bebê. Foi um choque para todos."

  "Me pediam o que tinha acontecido, e eu, em respeito à intimidade de Luna e Harry, não disse a ninguém. Mas quando a Luna acordou, Harry estava ao seu lado e ela começou a gritar. Disse que sabia de tudo, disse que a culpa do bebê ter "morrido" era dele, e pior, disse que eu tinha contado. Todos me olharam, já que estávamos na sala, e me pediram explicações. E eu falei tudo, já que não tinha jeito. Todos olharam para Harry pedindo explicações e ele me disse horrores, Me disse que eu era uma enxerida, que era minha culpa ele não ter outro filho. Disse para todos que aquela era uma amiga, e que não tinha a nada a ver o que eu tinha dito. Mas ela não era uma amiga. Eu vi ele passar a mão na perna dela, eu vi ele se beijarem! Mas eles preferiram acreditar no Harry, todos, menos a Luna. Mas ela não fala comigo, acho que ela é extremamente submissa ao marido, sabe? Não quer perde-lo... E por isso, eu perdi toda a minha família. Sem motivo nenhum, ele me abandonaram, e me deixaram sozinha. Foi, e é, a pior fase da minha vida. Viver sem eles é... Como ter um vazio..."

  Ela parou de chorar, enxugou as lágrimas, o que não adiantou nada já que elas continuavam a cair, e não levantou a cabeça para Draco. Sentia ele a olhando, e não gostava da sensação. Queria saber qual era a expressão que o rosto do loiro carregava. Mas não tinha coragem de levantar os olhos. De repente, ouviu o barulho de um soco na árvore. Virou para o lado e Draco a olhou dizendo.

- Se não fosse o colégio, eu juro que entrava lá e dava um soco no Potter. Que cafajeste!!! – ele estava extremamente irritado, e Gina sorriu – Mas, Gininha, eu acho que é hora de eu te contar o porque eu traí meu pai, não,é?

- Ora Drado, eu te contei por que eu quis, você não precisa me...

- Não, não tem história. Eu vou te contar por que eu quero.

- Tudo bem, então pode falar – disse a ruiva se endireitando

- Bom, até os dezessete anos, eu e meu pai tínhamos uma convivência tolerável. Eu nunca amei ele, e ele nunca me amou. Eu simplesmente aprendi a respeita-lo. Mas, eu tinha uma pessoa que me amava. Minha mãe, Narcisa. Dês de que eu me lembro ela me protegeu, e já chegou a apanhar em meu lugar. Quando eu era menor, meu pai já queria me treinar para ser um comensal, e ela não queria isso. Ela não queria que eu seguisse os mesmos passos do meu pai...

  "Mas meu pai era uma pessoa difícil. Era não, ainda deve ser, Não é só por que ele sumiu que ele está morto. Até hoje eu espero que ele volte, para me matar. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que aconteceu, foi que Lúcio notou que a minha mãe iria atrapalhar os planos dele comigo. Sabe, de eu me tornar um comensal, por que eu nunca quis, mas sempre disse que sim, e realmente teria me tornado um. Mas uma coisa aconteceu."

  "A solução que meu pai arranjou para o 'problema' da minha mãe, foi a mais terrível e inadmissível. Quando eu cheguei em casa, logo depois de acabar o sétimo ano, não tinha ninguém para me receber. Eu achei estranho. Minha mãe tinha me prometido estar ali. Chamei Goubi, meu elfo, que só obedecia a mim, pois meu pai não sabia que eu tinha libertado ele. Pedi à ele aonde estava a minha mãe. Ele me contou que meu pai tinha levado ela para as masmorras, junto com o s 'amigos' dele."

  "Eu entrei em desespero. Não vou mentir, entrei mesmo. Corri para as masmorras mais rápido do que se eu estivesse com uma vassoura. Entrei lá, mas era tarde demais. No chão, jazia o corpo inerte de minha mãe. Eles a torturaram e a mataram, e eu nem tive como me despedir. Olhei para o meu pai com mais raiva do que já olhei para qualquer pessoa, e saí correndo. Entrei no quarto da minha mãe, e fechei a porta. Em cima da cômoda dela, tinha um bilhete. Era muito curto, e só dizia que 'eles tinham chegado' e que 'ela me amava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa' e que 'era para mim fazer o que eu achava certo'. E eu fiz. No mesmo dia procurei Dumbledore e contei tudo que sabia. Meu pai nunca me perdoou, mas eu nunca me arrependi."

- Poxa Draco! Eu aqui, chorando estas coisinhas bestas, e você com esta história horrível! Me sinto até mal...

- Imagine, Gin. Todos tem os seus problemas, e o seu também foi horrível.

- Pois é... – os dois olharam para frente – Draco? – eles se olharam, meu Merlin, os olhos cinzas... – O-obrigada.

- De nada... – os dois continuaram se olhando, e não conseguiam desviar o olhar. Já tinham se passado uns dez minutos quando Draco chagou bem perto de Gina e disse – Gin, eu... Eu realmente... Bom, eu realmente queria te beijar...

  Ela ficou estática. Levou um susto tão grande com este pedido inesperado, que levantou muito rápido, murmurou um "boa-noite" e saiu correndo para dentro do castelo. Draco ainda ficou ali por um bom tempo, som tentando entender o que eram todos estes sentimentos que tomavam conta dele.

N/A: E aí? Querem me matar? É, eu sei... Mas não me matem! Lembrem, se eu morrer, ninguém saberá o fim da fic... Háháháháháháhá  *risada maligna* . Hehehehehehehehehe... Pois é, mais um capítulo sem beijo, eu sou muito malvada mesmo...

  Mas eu quero agradecer a TODOS  quem comentaram, amo vocês, e a todos que estão lendo também. Também quero agradecer ao Dani por... Ah, sei lá, por ele ter nascido, quem sabe... X) Ah, e por ser a minha inspiração também, por que eu não sou nada romântica, por mais incrível que pareça!! =)

  Continuem comentando, e mandem e-mails!!! Beijoks e até a próxima...


	9. Negando e Renegando

           "Desde o começo dos tempos, amar foi sempre o melhor e mais doce dos pecados."

                                                                          Anônimo

Gina acordou na manhã de sábado sem coragem de viajar com Draco. Com certeza, o que ela tinha feito na outra noite teria abalado a amizade dos dois. Pareceu que ela não queria beija-lo. E não era isso... Era só que, era tudo muito estranho. Eles eram amigos, e, de repente, beijavam-se sem nenhum compromisso. Ao menos para ela, isso não era normal.

  Mas, em todo o caso, ela não teria outra opção. Tomou banho, se vestiu, arrumou suas coisas e desceu as escadas. Para a sua sorte, Harry e Luna tinham ido embora no outro dia. Aparentemente Luna tinha entrado em trabalho de parto no meio da festa. Gina não pôde deixar de desejar forças para ela. Ainda gostava muito da amiga, e não a culpava por nada.

  Ao chegar no Salão Comunal, constatou que provavelmente era a única que ainda não tinha isso tomar o café da manhã. Fez uma careta e apressou-se. Realmente tinha acordado meio tarde... Quando chegou no Salão Principal, procurou Draco com os olhos e o achou brincando com a comida intocada do prato. Aparentemente estava com sono. Gina pensou em quanto tempo ele tinha ficado lá fora na outra noite...

  Sentou-se meio constrangida ao lado dele, e murmurou um "bom-dia" praticamente inaudível. Ele não olhou para ela, que fez uma cara triste e começou a se servir de bolo de laranja e suco de abóbora. Quando já estava terminando, o loiro olhou para ela como se tivesse notado ela só agora e disse:

- Gina! Que bom que você não está braba comigo! – e sorriu, e ela derreteu-se por dentro, e, como sempre, perguntou-se o por quê.

- Mas é claro que não. Eu imaginei que você estaria bravo comigo, já que fui eu quem... Deixa para lá... E depois, quando eu me sentei te dei "bom-dia" e você nem me olhou!

- Ah! Desculpe-me! – disse enquanto pegava um pouco de café sem açúcar – Estou com muito sono. Fiquei acordado até tarde ontem, sabe? – tomou um gole do café e fez uma careta – Sem açúcar...

- É, às vezes um pouco de sofrimento é necessário, certo? – disse divertida, pegando café e colocando muito açúcar, recebendo olhares invejosos de Draco – Café doce não serve nem para acordar, e nem para curar ressaca. E tem mais uma coisa boa, não engorda!

- Odeio este seu otimismo matinal...

- Você deveria aproveita-lo. Ainda são nove horas, ao meio dia, ele já sumiu! Às vezes ele pode ser útil. Eu sempre marco as minhas reuniões de manhã...

- Bom, nove horas! Temos que ir se quisermos chegar lá ainda hoje – ela o olhou intrigada – Oh, é mesmo, eu não te contei... Dumbledore arranjou uma chave de portal que nos deixa a cinco horas de casa. É bem melhor...

- Nossa, que bom. Não sei se iria agüentar uma noite em um daqueles hotéis sujos de beira de estrada...

- Bom, o que nós ficamos enquanto estávamos vindo não era tão ruim... – o loiro falava isso enquanto os dois se levantavam e dirigiam-se para a porta de carvalho que os levaria para fora

- Pois é, mas um gordo enorme tentou me estuprar! Eu não gostei muito... – disse a ruiva irônica

- É, têm razão... E nós brigamos e... – mas o loiro percebeu que o clima tinha ficado pesado – Bom, deixa pra lá... Veja! Já chegamos no carro! Que coisa esquisita...

- Pois é... E onde fica a chave de portal que vai nos levar para a estrada perto de casa?

- Pelo que Dumbledore me disse... É algo que está perto de cada carro... E que nós podemos passar por cima com o carro. É uma chave especial, sabe... Vamos, ajude-me a procurar.

- OK!

  Os dois ficaram procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse ser uma chave de portal, até que Gina...

- Encontrei! – disse feliz

- Mesmo? Aonde?

- Aqui em frente à roda mesmo... Veja bem o que é... Só o Dumbledore mesmo... – disse, agora com cara de nojo

- O que... Eca!

  Um animal morto... Mas logo era se podia ver que era feito por magia... Transfiguração, talvez... Mas era nojento. Às vezes parecia real demais para ser uma chave de portal. De qualquer maneira, constataram que era isso mesmo ao verem que todos estavam encontrando a mesma coisa. Entraram no carro, passaram por cima, e se viram na estrada principal para Londres.

  Passaram uma hora de viagem praticamente em silêncio. O clima estava meio tenso, os dois sabiam porque, mas nenhum queria comentar. Talvez porque fosse desconfortável, talvez porque, simplesmente, ninguém estava entendendo exatamente o que estava acontecendo. De qualquer maneira, Draco resolveu falar, já que ele já não agüentava mais aquela tensão.

- O dia está bonito, não Gina?

- É... – disse a ruiva, com uma cara tipo "não-acredito-que-estamos-falando-sobre-o-tempo" – É mesmo. O que você vai fazer quando chegar em casa?

- Estava pensando... Você não quer ir lá tomar um chá?

- Só se vier com os biscoitos do Goubi... Ai, eu amo aqueles biscoitos...

- Tudo bem então... Mas depois eu não vou fazer nada...

- Pois é, mas fale por você. Terça é feriado, o que quer dizer que segunda vai ser um dia extremamente cheio no jornal. Se bem que eu já tenho três matérias prontas, mas eu faço outras coisas por lá, sabe?

- É. Eu acho que eu tenho que arranjar um emprego. A vida "homem-sem-fazer-nada" já encheu... Sem contar que as mulheres de hoje gostam muito de falar sobre coisas do tipo "o que você fez hoje de tarde" e eu sempre digo a mesma coisa...

- Mas, de qualquer maneira, no que você iria trabalhar? Você afinal não é formado em nada, e não é como se fosse um completo incompetente, mas também não tem experiência...

- É aí que você se engana, mocinha... Acontece que eu sou muito bom em debates e discussões. E eu já recebi várias propostas para trabalhar nesta área, lá no Ministério... Acho que é isso que eu farei, afinal...

- Isso o que? Não há nenhum departamento intitulado "Discussões e Debates"... – disse Gina em tom de deboche

- Há-há-há... Super engraçada você. Eu estou dizendo que eu vou ajudar nas reuniões, a preparar e coisa e tal...

- A tá bom... Interessante...

- É...

  E voltaram de novo àquele silêncio. Não é como se eles não tivessem nenhum assunto, ou não tivessem vontade de conversar. É só que já era meio dia, eles estavam com fome, e ainda faltava uma hora de viagem. E somando isso ao fato que eles estavam realmente constrangidos (ainda) sobre o que tinha ocorrido na outra noite, não era confortável ficar ali.

  Não mesmo.

  De fato, era tão desconfortável, que Draco chegou ao ponto absurdo de ligar o rádio e começar a cantar a música alta e esganiçadamente. Gina o olhou pasma. Não é que isso fosse tão anormal, mas ele nunca fazia isso. Normalmente ele deixava o rádio desligado para eles poderem conversar. Mas, aparentemente, ele não estava muito a fim agora... Tudo bem.

  Ela pegou um livro e começou a ler. Colocou um feitiço em suas orelhas para que o som não chegasse até elas. Leu bastante, e só viu que estavam em frente à Mansão Malfoy por que Draco, muito irritado, a cutucou. Ela saiu do carro, olhou para Draco, e, de repente a vontade de tomar café sumiu. Estava confusa demais, precisava pensar... E foi isso que fez.

- Draco? Tudo bem se eu não entrar? É que eu estou precisando pensar um pouco...

- Pensar? – o loiro indagou, estranhando – Tudo bem, aqui estão suas coisas. Quer uma carona?

- Imagine... Eu vou aparatando. Tchau!

- Tchau... – disse o loiro depois que Gina aparatou

  Entrou na casa e descobriu uma coisa. Que tinha gostado que Gina não estivesse ali. Ele realmente precisava pensar...

  Gina entrou em casa e constatou que Maria estivera ali, já que estava tudo limpo. Não estava com a mínima fome, então resolveu ir tomar um banho. Ao sair debaixo do chuveiro, colocou o pijama de flanela e foi acender a lareira. Resolveu preparar chocolate quente, e pegar um cobertor. Ficou em frente à lareira, enrolada no cobertor que pegara e tomando sua xícara de chocolate quente.

  Tudo bem, ela realmente precisava pensar. Sua cabeça estava cheia de perguntas não respondidas e respostas mal formadas... Então, o que ela sentia por Draco? Já estava claro que não era só uma amizade. Ou talvez fosse... Ela provavelmente não estava sentindo nada de mais, estava era confundindo tudo. Mas então, por que se sentia tão bem ao falar com ele? E por que quando ele a tocava, era como se ela estivesse queimando? Tudo bem... Era estranho, bem estranho... Acontece que, poderia muito bem ser só uma amizade diferente. 

  "Tá legal, eu queria beijar o Draco. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa do que eu já desejei, eu queria beija-lo... E por que não o fiz? Ora, porque não posso! Não quero confundir tudo, toda a amizade que já foi formada até agora! E por que então ele tem que ser tão lindo? Tão completamente irresistível? Tão irritantemente charmoso? Por quê? Por quê?" Gina bocejava. Estava ficando com sono, as pálpebras começavam a pesar... "E então... Eu tenho que parar de confundir tudo! Amizade com amor, amor com amizade. Não são a mesma coisa! Mas se ele não me olhasse do jeito que me olha, tudo seria tão mais fácil... Ah, e se ele não me tocasse, não tentasse me beijar! Está ficando impossível, impossível! Tudo confuso... Confuso demais... Eu só sei que... Bom, que eu não amo Draco! E que eu tenho que arranjar um encontro urgentemente, para tirar este tipo de pensamentos da minha cabeça..." E pensando nisso ela dormiu, pensando ainda eu "seu" loiro de olhos azuis...

  Como Gina, Draco estava necessitado de um tempo para pensar. Então, quando terminou seu chá, trancou-se no quarto e disse para seu elfo que não receberia ninguém, a não ser que uma pessoa tivesse morrido, ou a casa pegando fogo. O elfo disse "É claro!" com uma daquelas reverências  espantosamente exageradas, e saiu. Deixou, finalmente, Draco pensar.

  "Então, que tipo de relação é a nossa? Amizade, eu acho... Mas é normal, ao termos uma amiga, querermos beija-las e toca-las? Por que eu não posso achar ela bonita, afinal não sou cego, mas só isso? Já estava bom... E quando as mulheres querem sair comigo? Que desculpa foi aquela para Claire semana passada? 'Estou com dor de garganta...' Ao menos podia ter inventado uma desculpa melhor... E qual é o motivo do meu coração disparar quando eu vejo ela? Eu fico feliz até mesmo com uma carta dela! Pelas barbas do Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo? O que está acontecendo dentro de mim? Só pode ser uma coisa: eu... Eu..." Draco arregalou os olhos "Está bem, é oficial, eu a amo." 

  Depois disse, tudo que restou a ele foi ir tomar mais chá.

N/A: Ois! Bom, esse era pra ser um capítulo beeeeeeeeeeeeem maior, mas eu decidi que ele ia dizer só isso. E eu também não estou nem com tempo e nem com vontade para escrever o final de semana. O próximo capítulo será maior, eu prometo! A semana de provas já vai ter acabado... X)...

  Se vocês notarem, é um capítulo diferente. Enquanto Draco resolve se tocar e realmente admitir que ama a Gina (demorou, hein?), ela resolveu renegar qualquer tipo de sentimento que pudesse vir a sentir, Gente, no que será que isso vai dar?? Morram de curiosidade, porque eu quero demorar muito para fazer o 10, ele vai ser moooooooooito grande... Hehehehehehe...

  Bom, OBRIGADA todo mundo que comentou!! Você não sabem como é importante pra mim! Toda vez que eu entro aqui em tem mais um comentário eu tipo, enlouqueço!! Wow, é demais!!!! Amo todos vocês, os que comentam, e os que lêem a fic. Aos que lêem e não comentam, fica um recado: NÃO CUSTA NADA IR LÁ E COMENTAR, PLEASE?? 

  Recomendem a fic para todos os seus conhecidos que lêem fics e gostam de D/Gs, eu peço!! Eu sou extremamente carente! Eu preciso saber que tem gente lendo a minha fic!! =) Ah, e quem tem MSN, me coloque lá!! É kakazinhapotterhotmail.com     ADOOOOOOOORO FÃS NO MEU MSN!! EH """"ZZZZZZIMO!!!

  Leiam o próximo capítulo, é o meu preferido X)... Beijos!!


	10. Só por uma noite

     "Eu andei pensando em voc

      Em tudo o que eu queria te dizer

      Numa noite especialmente boa

      Não há nada mais que a gente possa fazer..."

                                       Charlie Brown Jr. – Proibida pra Mim

Sendo que ele a amava, então, devia contar a ela, certo? Tudo bem, mas... Como? Por Merlin, como?

  Era isso que se perguntava Draco Malfoy na segunda feira de manhã, andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto.

  "Flores? Não, muito clichê... Bombons? Cala a boca, retardado! O que eu faço, o que eu faço... Espere! Já sei! Um jantar! Amanhã é feriado, então hoje ela não precisa ir dormir cedo, podemos... Tudo bem, deixa pra lá, eu nem sei se ela vai aceitar e já fico pensando nestas coisas... Tenho que escrever uma carta".

  Draco releu a carta que tinha ia mandar, para ter certeza que estava boa. Conjurou uma rosa e mandou pela sua coruja direto para o escritório de Gina, no Profeta Diário. Esperaria até a hora do almoço para ela responder, se não, levaria como um não... Fazer o quê?

  As horas pareciam não passar. Olhava para o relógio, 11:40h. Olhava de novo, 11:40h... Olhava de novo! E, uma mudança, 11:41h. Tudo bem, isto estava começando a ficar estranho. Já ia aparatar para o jornal quando ouviu a voz de seu elfo o chamando e dizendo:

- A Srta. Gina Weasley, Sr. Malfoy, meu senhor.

- Obrigada Goubi. Mande-a entrar.

-  Sim senhor, meu senhor. – saiu porta afora e voltou com uma Gina muito sorridente – Até logo Srta – e fez uma reverencia para Gina - Meu senhor. – após reverenciar Draco, sumiu deixando para trás só uma fumacinha

- Gina, não esperava te ver hoje. Quer dizer, esperava te ver no jantar... Quer dizer, eu queria que você viesse, mas não sabia que seria a essa hora e... – era incrível como ficava mais difícil falar com ela agora que assumira seus sentimentos

- Eu entendi Draco. E vim te dizer que, infelizmente, não vou poder jantar. – ela abriu mais o sorriso – Eu tenho um encontro! Finalmente, depois de muito tempo, eu tenho um encontro!

- Isso é... "timo. – ele ficou realmente desolado, mas tentou disfarçar, o que não adiantou muito

- Draco, o que houve? Não ficou feliz?

- Imagine Gina, é só que... Eu estou meio apreensivo com... Bem, com algumas coisas. Nos vemos outro dia. Até... – e aparatou para seu quarto

  Gina ficou mais um tempinho esperando para aparatar, e enquanto esperava jurou ter ouvido o barulho de algo sendo quebrado. E em algum lugar, provavelmente no lugar mais esquecido do seu coração, ela sentiu-se mais triste do que nunca havia sentido-se antes. E mais arrependida também.

  Era incrível. Quando se queria que as horas passassem, nada. Mas quando você não quer que algo aconteça, as horas voam como nunca. Draco estava realmente irritado com isso. Em um minuto era meio-dia, e em outro, já eram oito horas da noite! Não queria, realmente não queria pensar em Gina com outro alguém. Com outro homem. Com outra pessoa, que não fosse ele. Era tão injusto! Ele queria, realmente queria, confessar seu amor a ela. Queria mesmo! Mas, bem nesta noite, ela tinha arranjado um encontro. "Isso foi um sinal! Não é para mim contar a ela!" depois pensou que realmente, a convivência com Gina não estava fazendo muito bem. Oito e quinze... "Tudo bem, isso está me matando..." pensava enquanto roia as unhas, um habito que tinha deixado de ter aos dez anos. Oito e meia "Talvez me atirar pela sacada não seja tão ruim, deve ser a morte mais rápida..." ele olhava pela janela, como se esperasse que ela o puxasse. Oito e quarenta e cinco "Talvez eu peça para o Goubi me matar. E se ele não quiser, eu próprio jogo um Avada Kedrava em mim, talvez..." ele já estava indo para a cozinha quando escutou um barulho, o que foi bom, pois ele lembrou que seus elfos eram livres, e tinham folga hoje "Porcaria... Mas, isso foi o barulho da campainha? "timo, seja quem for, vou pedir para pegar a varinha e me matar logo..." ele já estava se achando ridículo.

  Ao abrir a porta, Draco nem teve tempo de ver quem era. Logo sentiu braços ao redor de seu pescoço e Gina soluçando em seu ombro. Ela murmurava coisas sem sentido.

- Não posso Draco... Eu quero, mas eu não posso Draco... Eu juro, eu tentei, mas o que eu posso fazer? Nada, não posso, não posso...

- Calma, calma Gina, não pode o quê?

- Eu não podia sair com o Ryan. Ele estava lá, todo gentil, e eu saí correndo, do meio do restaurante – ela sentou ela em um sofá, ainda soluçando tristemente. Ele conjurou um copo d'água

- Espere, espere... Pare de chorar, acalme-se... – ela tomou água e olhou para ele mais calma, mas com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar – Então, não precisa chorar. E nem me contar o que aconteceu, se você não quiser.

- O-obrigada...

- Não faça isso, não chora mais Gina – ele limpou os olhos dela com a parte de trás das mãos – Por favor.

- Oh, Draco... – Gina o abraçou – Se você soubesse... Se você pudesse... Mas não pode... Nós não podemos, eu não devo... Eu não posso. – ela levantou os olhos para ele

- Gina, você não está bem para ir para casa... – o loiro levantou e Gina pareceu um pouco desapontada – Você devia, bom, ficar aqui...

- Você está louco Draco? – ela parecia menos tristonha, e deu um meio sorriso divertido limpando as lágrimas restantes de seu rosto – Eu não posso dormir no seu quarto!

- Opa! Espere aí... Eu nunca nem mesmo sugeri que você dormisse no meu quarto... Nesta Mansão nós temos dezessete quartos de hóspedes, alguns bem longe do meu quarto, você poderia ficar em algum deles, sabe?

- Desculpe, eu não tinha entendido isso... – ela corou

- Eu não acredito! Uma mulher de 21 anos que cora? Cora? Fala sério, Weasley, você não tem vergonha na cara?

- Malfoy, você é que devia ter vergonha na cara, por ser sempre mais branco do que uma cera. Não sai de casa não?

- Ora, cale a boca Weasley. Vamos achar seu quarto? – disse ele oferecendo o braço para ela, galanteador, como sempre

  Os dois andaram por diversos quartos, e em todos Gina achava um defeito. "É muito pequeno!" ou "É muito grande!" ou "Roxo? Draco, você sabe que eu não gosto de roxo!" e sempre era uma coisa extremamente insignificante, até que Draco, cansado de tudo aquilo, resolveu mostrar a Gina um quarto de que ela com certeza gostaria: o quarto de Narcisa

  Quando o loiro abriu a porta, ele ouviu Gina sussurrar um "Uau!" do seu lado, e pensou "Oh, Graças a Merlim!". De fato, o quarto era lindo. Todo branco, com uma penteadeira prateada, com diversas escovas de cabelo, perfumes e artefatos femininos em cima. Uma cama extremamente grande, com uma cortina branca ao redor e uma colcha cor marfim. Uma sacada enorme, que mais parecia um quintal inteiro "Se bem que..." pensou Gina "Tudo nesta casa parece ser maior do que o normal". Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado, e ficou pensando porque estava ali. Poderia estar com Ryan agora, mas alguma coisa na cara que Draco fez pela tarde não saia da cabeça dela, e embora ela achasse que sabia perfeitamente o que era, não queria admitir. Ao notar que o loiro a olhava intrigado disse, despertando de sua própria mente:

- Oh Draco, é lindo, é... Perfeito! Não precisa ser um quarto tão lindo, grande, eu só vou ficar uma noite, não, não... Vamos achar o outro, venha. – mas quando estava na porta sentiu Draco a puxando

- Chega Gina! Nós já andamos por quarenta minutos só procurando um quarto. Você sentou em cada cama, viu cada banheiro, acendeu cada lareira, foi em todas as sacadas... E agora que você achou este, que como disse, é perfeito, resolve que quer outro? Nem pensar, você vai ficar neste, não é incomodo nenhum.

- Obrigada Draco! – dizia a ruiva largando a varinha em uma mesinha, e sentando na cama, olhando tudo ao redor.

- Boa noite Gina

- Boa noite – disse ela meio tristonha

- O que houve? – ele pediu preocupado, ainda na porta, sem sair. Realmente, ele não parecia querer sair

- Bem, nada Draco. O quarto esta ótimo, esta tudo ótimo. Muito obrigado. Até amanhã...

- Até...

  Draco saiu do quarto se achando um retardado. E querendo mais do que tudo se jogar pela sacada. Quer dizer, ele tinha tido muitas oportunidades para confessar a ela seu amor. Mas não tinha dito "Sabe por quê? Porque você é um covarde, Draco Malfoy!" ele estava batendo a cabeça na parede, só algumas portas longe do quarto de Gina, quando ele escuta um grito. "Gina! Isso não pode estar acontecendo..." pensava, enquanto corria.

  Ao chegar no quarto, deparou-se com uma cena um tanto... Peculiar. Gina estava em pé, em cima da cama, com uma cara extremamente aterrorizada, e Draco não conseguia descobrir da onde vinha a fonte de todo este terror. Olhou para a ruiva, segurou-se para não cair na risada, e, tentando fazer a voz parecer preocupada, pediu:

- Vamos, me diga, O que está acontecendo? – ele quase não se segurou quando ela apontou o dedo trêmulo para o canto no quarto, sustentando no rosto uma cara de quem tinha acabado de ver o Lord. De fato, ele quase virou o Lord quando viu o porque da gritaria.

- Uma aranha? – ela fez que sim, com os olhos esbugalhados – Você sabe o que uma pessoa normal faz com uma aranha? – ela foi mais para trás na cama – Isso – ele foi até a aranha e pisou nela, que se esmagou, e ficou parecendo uma gosma, muito nojenta. Murmurou algumas palavras para que o chão ficasse limpo, depois andou até a cama, aonde Gina ainda segurava a barra do leve vestido preto que usava, com medo.

- Gina... – ele disse como se explicasse matemática para uma criança de sete anos, que sempre quer saber porque dois mais dois é quatro – Ela esta morta, não vai vir te pegar – não agüentou e caiu na risada. A ruiva o olhou, com uma expressão sarcástica

- Jura? Não me diga? – ele ainda ria, e ela deu um tapa de leve no braço dele – Pare! Eu só tenho medo, qual é a minha culpa?

- Muita. Qualquer pessoa teria levantado e ido lá pisar nela. Quer dizer, olha o tamanho do seu salto? Você já imaginou o medo que ela tem de você?

- Ah, cala a boca Malfoy, você está me irritando. Me deixa em paz com os meus medos, por favor?

- Eu nunca vou te deixar em paz! Uma mulher de 21 anos que cora e tem medo de aranhas. Quem é você? E o que fez com a minha amiga Gina, que era sempre tão forte?

- Há-há... Muito engraçado você...

- Verdade! Você sempre ganhava de mim em tudo, e se de repente eu ganhasse, você pedia revanche, e ganhava de mim de lavada. De uns tempos pra cá, você tem estado distante e estranha. Eu tenho saudades da época em que a gente conversava sobre tudo...

- Draco, se eu estou diferente, pode ter certeza que não é culpa sua – "É sim!" – Mas, não se preocupe. Daqui a pouco eu "volto"...

- Hum, bom saber. – disse levantando, mas de repente olhou para trás com um olhar malicioso – Há! Eu vi a sua calcinha... Preta e de rendinhas, é? O que você pretendia fazer esta noite Weasley? – ela corou – Ah não!

- Draco... O que você esta fazendo? Não, ah não, por favor. Cócegas não! Hahahahahahahahahahaha

  Os dois brincavam como duas crianças. Riam de se matar, e Gina parecia nem se importar com nada, já que Draco agora estava parando. Parando por cima dela. Perto demais dela. Oh, os olhos. Aqueles olhos, que sempre pareciam cinzas como uma tempestade, agora estavam tão, tão azuis... "Perto demais Draco..." pensava em dizer, mas como? Como explicar, se era exatamente isso que ela queria? Tudo o que ela sentiu ao fechar os olhos foi a boca dele contra a sua. Foi um beijo leve e lento, romântico e apaixonado. E ela sentiu tanta coisa, tanta coisa que nunca tinha sentido, mas que sempre tinha sonhado em sentir. De repente, sentiu como se devesse ter beijado Draco a vida inteira, sempre ter estado com ele. De repente notou que não poderia mais viver sem os beijos de Draco. De repente, notou que não poderia mais viver sem Draco. E, não tão de repente, compreendeu que o amava.

  E quase quis gritar quando sentiu os lábios do loiro se descolando dos seus. Ao abrir os olhos, viu que o loiro a olhava apreensivo, esperando que ela fizesse alguma coisa. Como ela não se mexeu, ele murmurou um "Desculpa" e sentou-se na beirada da cama, preparando-se para levantar. Gina segurou o pulso dele, que virou:

- Não vá – ela disse – Fique.

  Ele deitou ao lado dela na cama, e ficou de frente para a ruiva, que também virou. O loiro acariciou a face da mulher, com as costas das mãos. Gina fechou os olhos, parecia-lhe que assim sentia melhor. Abriu os olhos ao sentir que o loiro tinha começado a brincar com seus cabelos. Suspirou e pegou a mão dele, que a olhou. Ela pegou a mão dele e colocou ela em sua cintura. Pôs a mão atrás da nuca dele, chegou mais perto, e não precisou fazer mais nada, ele a beijou. Desta vez, um beijo diferente. Mais profundo e com mais desejo. As mãos dela acariciavam a nuca do loiro, e as dele passeavam pelas costas da mulher, e em uma dessas, encontrou o fecho do vestido dela. Sem perder tempo, começou a puxa-lo. Mas ela se afastou e olhou para o loiro, que simplesmente beijou o pescoço da ruiva e continuou a abrir o zíper. Ela acabou entregando-se também e enquanto sentia os beijos do loiro em seu pescoço, procurou os botões da camisa do mesmo. Sabia que não poderiam mais se conter.

  E não se puderam.

  No outro dia, Draco acordou sentindo falta de alguma coisa. Gina. Ela não estava na cama. Olhou para os lados, e sorriu lembrando da noite passada. "Ela deve estar tomando banho" pensou "Ou lá em baixo, tomando café". Como não escutou o barulho do chuveiro, levantou-se, foi até seu quarto, tomou banho, vestiu seu chambre e desceu as escadas. Ao chegar lá em baixo, viu que a mesa estava posta somente para uma pessoa, e que nada indicava que outra estivera ali. Chamou um fantasma que estava por ali e pediu por Gina.

- Nenhuma senhorita passou por aqui esta manhã, senhor Malfoy. Já procurou lá em cima?

- É claro que já procurei, por todos os cantos! – de repente a voz de Gina no primeiro jantar dos dois veio a cabeça do loiro "... por isso às vezes sou eu que vou embora de manhã..."

  Então era isso? Ele não podia acreditar. Tinha sentido algo a mais, e tinha certeza que ela também. Então por que tinha isso? Sem explicações, ou...

  Mas não pode concluir seu pensamento, porque encima da mesinha, estava largada uma pequena carta. Draco pegou-a e foi sentar-se na cama para ler:

     "Draco!

 Me desculpe! Oh, Merlin, você deve me odiar por isso. Mas acredite, eu não fiz por mal. Eu realmente não iria saber como te olhar pela manhã. Você, acima de tudo, é meu amigo. Por isso, não me odeie, eu te peço isso. Por favor, não me deteste! Eu sei que não te detesto. E ontem a noite foi... Bom, foi ótimo. Mas eu não poderia, simplesmente não poderia. As coisas ficaram confusas agora, desculpe.

 Sugiro, com muita dor, que nós devemos ficar um tempo sem nos ver. Não é por mau, mas eu preciso organizar as idéias, por minha cabeça em dia. Você me desculpa? Vamos ficar somente alguns dias sem se ver, depois voltaremos a conversar. Eu não agüentaria ficar muito tempo sem falar com você.

                                                                                                                                                                              Gina!"

  Draco murchou. Perdeu toda a alegria que estava sentindo naquele dia. Bateu as mãos na testa e caiu deitado na cama.

N/A: Oi! Bom, eu tenho alguns recadinhos...

 O primeiro é que eu estou extremamente brava com todos vocês!! Sabe quantos comentários foram? Só 4!! Como assim gente? Eu me mato aqui escrevendo, queimo os poucos neurônios que ainda me sobraram (huahuahuahuahua) e é assim que vocês retribuem? Sabem o que eu vou fazer? Vou parar de escrever e só mandar os capítulos para as pessoas que comentam. Sério, eu não me importo com o trabalho.

  A segunda é: A-HÁ!! Finalmente o beijo aconteceu. E tenho orgulho de dizer, que eu fiz tudo isso sozinha, sem ajuda romântica de ninguém... =P  Verdade! Por isso talvez não esteja romântico. Ah, sei lá gente, eu achei super fofo, super cute, e já comecei o capítulo 11, que só será postado se houverem muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitos comentários (quando eu digo muito, eu quero dizer muito. Mesmo!).

  Bom, comentem se vocês acharam que ta uma merda, se vocês acharam que está ótima, sei lá, a opinião de vocês. Verdade gente, é por vocês que eu escrevo, e eu quero saber o que vocês pensam. Não custa nada ir ali e comentar.

  E a terceira coisa é: desculpa aí gente! Eu li realmente muitas fics NC pra tentar fazer uma coisa mais... Quente. Mas eu não consigo! Não fui feita para escrever isso, então fica no ar, para cada um imaginar o que quiser. E também, o Dani me deu um toque (sempre ele... Valeu Dani! =) de que talvez, muitos dos leitores da minha fic não gostem de NC... Então...

  Well, é isso. Rewiews, please!!! Sejam bonzinhos com uma leitora neurótica!!!

  Ah, e eu mudei de nick, passei pro lado mau. Mas ainda sou eu mesma =)

Kaká Malfoy


	11. Aqui sem você

 Era mais um dia calmo e sem maiores preocupações para Gina. Já faziam cinco dias que ela não falava com Draco, e, embora às vezes a saudade batesse forte, ela achava que este tempo estava fazendo bem para si mesma. Tinha tirado umas "férias" do trabalho, na verdade, ela só não tinha que ir ao Jornal. Fazia as matérias em casa, e mandava para seu editor. Muito mais prático e menos cansativo.

  Mas, por mais que tentasse se enganar, sentia falta de Draco. Muita. Demais. Era quase insuportável. Mesmo tendo consciência de que fora ela quem deixou a carta e pediu uns dias, não achava que seria tanto tempo! "Uns dias... Quando eu disse 'uns dias' eu imaginava dois ou três... Não cinco! E nem uma coruja! Umazinha!" ela tinha este tipo de pensamento agradabilíssimo enquanto tomava um sorvete passeando pelo shopping, coisa que ela andava fazendo muito. Aliás, ela andava comendo muito "Se eu não parar de comer assim, vou acabar engordando mais..." ela pensava. Mas, mesmo assim, continuou tomando o sorvete.

- Gina! - a ruiva virou, e deu de cara com Cindy          

- Cindy! Que surpresa, eu não esperava te ver por aqui!          

- Pois é... Escuta, você? Sem seu guarda costas alto e loiro? - as duas riram - Brincadeira... Mas, sério, cadê o Malfoy?

- Nós não nos vemos fazem cinco dias... Eu não vou poder te dizer o por que aqui, se você quiser, pode ir jantar lá em casa hoje...  

- Mas é claro! Isso seria maravilhoso, já que nós prometemos manter contato, mas acabamos nem nos falando mais!

- Verdade... E eu tirei uns tempos de folga do Jornal, e agora meu "super divertimento" é vir fazer compras...

- Eu notei... - disse, olhando para as três sacolas de sapato que Gina carregava - Eu só vim aqui hoje porque amanhã é aniversário do David... Eu comprei uma camisa linda, olha... - tirou da sacola uma camisa grafite muito bonita

- Nossa! É muito bonita... Você sempre teve bom gosto...

- Não é mesmo? Bom, eu tenho que ir indo... Nos vemos hoje às oito horas?

- Pra mim está ótimo! Tchau! - disse virando

  Continuou andando pelo shopping por mais uns vinte minutos, comprou mais uma blusa, e foi para casa.

  Chegando ao apartamento, largou sua bolsa em cima da cadeira da cozinha e foi para seu quarto. Colocou as sacolas de qualquer jeito em cima da cama e foi correndo para o banho, pois já eram sete horas. Ficou vinte minutos embaixo do chuveiro, saiu e foi escolher uma roupa.

- Esta blusa azul é ótima para dias de verão, nunca vou me arrepender de ter comprado ela... - falava consigo mesma, e quando notou que fazia isso se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos. Não fazia isso desde os catorze anos, quando tinha começado a ser amiga de Cindy. Antes disso era muito sozinha, e falar consigo mesmo é uma das características das pessoas solitárias.

- Deixe pra lá, eu ando solitária mesmo... - ao notar que resmungava com si mesma novamente, riu sozinha

  Foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar. Resolveu fazer macarrão, que era fácil e gostoso. Enquanto cortava os tomates para fazer o molho, Cindy aparatou na cozinha:

- Oh, você está fazendo a comida! Desculpe...

- Imagine, se você não se importa de esperar...

- Mas é claro que, então me conte... Por que estava sem sua sombra?

- Cindy, ele não é minha sombra... - a outra virou os olhos - Tá legal, a gente andava meio grudados - Cindy olhou para Gina com uma expressão que dizia claramente "fala sério..." - Está bem, está bem... Nós andávamos muito grudados, mas não estamos mais...

- Por que não? - Cindy estranhou a sombra de tristeza que passou pelos olhos de Gina

- Bom, foi assim... - Gina contou toda a história, desde que entrou na casa de Draco, até a hora que saiu - Até agora eu não acredito que fizemos aquilo!

- Por quê? Está mais do que na cara que vocês dois se amam, o que mais falta para ficarem juntos?

- Eu não amo ele, acontece que ele é muito bonito, a gente fica muito tempo juntos, eu confundi tudo... - Gina colocou o molho na massa - Está pronto!

- Eu não acho que você tenha se confundido... Eu acho que você ama ele! E ele te ama!

- Não seja uma romântica apaixonada, Cindy! A vida não funciona assim. Eu não estou amando ele, e nem ele me ama... Imagine, eu e o Draco!

- É... - disse Candy com ar malicioso - Mas seus olhos bem que brilharam quando você estava me contando sobra a noite de vocês...

- Bom... - Gina ficou vermelha - É que, você sabe, não foi ruim...

- Sei, sei...

  As duas ficaram conversando o jantar inteiro, e quando o relógio marcou meia-noite, Cindy disse que realmente tinha de ir para casa, pois seus pais iam tirar-lhe a pele. Gina riu, e disse que tudo bem, e que era pra ela aparecer ali no outro dia, à tarde. Cindy prometeu que iria, e aparatou.

  Na manhã seguinte Gina acordou bem disposta, coisa que não andava acontecendo muito. Resolveu ficar em casa e ajeitar a bagunça que ela e Cindy tinham feito no outro dia. Rindo, colocou uma música para tocar e saiu dançando e apontando a varinha para tudo que estava sujo. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer limpeza ao modo trouxa, agora.  Enquanto cantava uma música usando a varinha como microfone, uma coruja entrou pela janela. Reconheceu o pássaro na hora. Era Artemis, a coruja preta de Draco.

Sorriu ao ver que ele lembrava dela. Depois de tanto tempo sem notícias, já estava achando que ele nem lembrava mais dela. Pegou a carta e soltou a coruja. Serviu um pouco de suco em um copo e sentou-se à mesa da cozinha, para ler a extensa carta.

[i]"Gina

  O que posso te dizer... Bom, posso te falar que passei estes últimos 5 dias trancado em casa, na frente da lareira, pensando. Posso te dizer que nem Goubi tinha coragem de chegar perto de mim, de tão irritado que eu estava. Posso te dizer que considereri realmente a hipótese de te dizer iso ao vivo, mas não conseguiria. Posso te falar que eu não te tirei da cabeça nenhum minuto nestas 120h em que estivemos separados.

  A verdade é que eu simplesmente não estou me reconhecendo mais. O que você fez comigo? Devolva minha sanidade, por favor, devolva minha sanidade! Você sabe o que é mão conseguir parar de pensar em uma pessoa? Você sabe?

  Eu só sei que não posso continuar com isso. Você me pediu uns dias, mas eu sinceramente preciso de meses. De três meses, para ser exato. Vou passar três meses com meu primo, na América. Lá eu vou conhecer gente nova, que vai me ajudar a desviar os meus pensamentos disso que virou minha vida.

  Por favor, não me mande cartas. Te mandarei uma quando eu estiver para chegar. Estou indo de avião, pois meu primo é trouxa, e embora ninguém da minha família gostasse dele, e achassem que ele é uma escória, eu acho que ele é um dos meus poucos amigos. Quando eu estiver pra chegar, te mando uma carta, e você vai até o aeroporto, vai ser melhor assim.

De uma pessoa muito confusa

                                                                                                          Draco"[/i]

  Gina tinha os olhos paralisados, desfocados na parede. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por suas bochechas. Três meses. Três meses sem Draco. Três meses sem suas ironias e piadas sem graça. Três meses sem ouvir a voz dele. Três meses sem sentir a boca dele enquanto ele sussurava besteiras na sua orelha, Três meses sem sentir a mão dele contra sua pele quando ele insistia em lhe fazer cócegas. Três meses.

  De repente a ruiva desatou a chorar como nunca tinha chorado antes. Chorou tanto, deitou no sofá e esqueceu qualquer coisa que pudesse esstar fazendo. Só sentia cada parte do seu corpo se dilacerando. [i]"Não mande cartas"[/i]. Gina só pensava que se tirassem seu coração e colocassem na boca de um dragão faminto iria doer menos. Qualquer coisa iria doer menos do que aquilo. E por queê? Por quen isso estava acontecedo?

  Ouviu a voz de Cindy na cozinha. Sentou no sofá e tentou desesperadamente limpar as lágrimas. Mas não deu...

- Gina? Merlin, o que houve? - a morena largou a bolsa no chão e correu ate a amiga, ajoelhando-se

- Nada não, Cindy... Caiu um cisco no meu... - mas não conseguiu terminar a frase por que caiu chorando no ombro da amiga

- Calma Gina, calma... Me diz direitinho o que aconteceu, por favor? - a ruiva estendeu a carta - O que é isso? - Cindy ia lendo e seus olhos iam ficando cada vez mais arregalados, ao terminar olhou para Gina com pena - O amiga, não fica assim não... Ele ainda vai perceber que te ama e...

- Eu não o amo, Cindy. Só estou confusa, e vou sentir saudades dele, sabe? A gente passava tempo demais juntos...

- E o que é que você vai ficar fazendo nestes três meses?

- O mesmo que eu andei fazendo até agora. Quem sabe aranjar um namorado... Não, acho que não... Ainda não estou pronta para um relacionamento.

- Se você quiser eu saio com você toda a tarde, pra não te deixar sozinha! - disse Cindy com voz de quem dá um grande idéia

- Obrigada Cindy, você é demais, mas eu não quero te atrapalhar não...

- Não é incomôdo e...

- É sim, não quero atrapalhar seu namoro com o David...

- Se é assim que você pensa...

- Vou te pedir pra ir embora Cindy eu... Eu não sei se quero sair hoje... Te mando uma coruja depois, certo?

- Tudo bem, até mais. - e desaparatou

  Ao se ver sozinha de novo, Gina começou a chorar mais. Chorava e batia as mãos na parede, imaginando que estava parecendo uma louca. Mas era isso o que ela era. Uma louca. Louca, por ter se apaixonado por Draco Malfoy. Logo ele, que não ama ninguém.

  Por isso ela resolveu que passaria estes três meses saindo o mínimo possível. Iria aproveitar a televisão que tinha em casa, e se trancar em seu apartamento vendo filmes melosos e sentimentais. Afinal, ela merecia. Estava passando por uma barra emocional, ou era isso que ela pensava.

  Colocou o pijama e fechou as cortinas. Ligou a TV e estava passando, para a sorte dela, um daqueles filmes bem melosos. Pegou o pote de sorvete de chocolate que tinha no freezer e começou a comer. Não estava mais nem aí.

  Ao desembarcar nos EUA, Draco logo se sentiu deslocado. Homens de 22 anos, como ele, usando bermudões e camisas floridas. Mulheres da idade de Gina usando saia muito curtas, isso para não falar das mais novas. Miami não era pra ele.

  Pessoas se empurrando, cigarros jogados no chão... Tão diferente da sua amada Londres! Logo viu um homem corpulento e usando uma camisa florida, que parecia ser a última moda, com uma plaqueta em que se podia ver o nome [i]"Draco Malfoy"[/i].

- Douglas? - ele pediu, com seu sotaque muito em vista, no meio de tantos americanos

- Primo! - o homem logo veio abraça-lo e dar tapinhas em suas costas - O avião atrasou, foi? Notei, já estou aqui há meia hora...

- Desculpe...

- Oras! Não precisa pedir desculpa para tudo, isso não é a Europa! Deus, como vocês são estranhos... Você está usando preto! Está fazendo 40Cº lá fora!

- Eu não gosto muito de cores claras, ou vibrantes - Draco estava um pouco intimidado pelo jeito do primo

- Bom, faça o que quiser... Se não se importa, teremos que esperar aqui mais uns quinze minutos, até a prima da minha mulher chegar no Brasil. Ela é do sul, vai vir passar seis meses aqui... Eu não queria, pessoalmente, não gosto de brasileiras. Muito atiradas, acham que podem fazer o que querem... - soltou uma gargalhada, que fez Draco dar um pulo - Há! Quando disse isso para Jenny ela me disse para não falar besteira, que a Alícia só tinha catorze anos - baixou a voz - São as piores.

- As brasileiras podem ser um pouco estranhas as vezes, mas eu conheço muitas que são ótimas pessoas.

- É claro que podem ser! Mas a verdade é que se vestem pouco demais...

- Aqui vocês parecem estar acostumados com isso...

- O que você disse? Desculpe, eu não ouvi. - disse o outro, um sorriso amigável no rosto

- Nada, pensando alto. Vocês sempre falam alto assim?

- Ah, mas é claro! Por quê? Na Inglaterra costumavam falar muito baixo?

- Sim...

- Você se acostuma. Vai ficar os três meses aqui em Miami?

- Semana que vem quero ir para Nova York, passar umas duas semanas. Visitar um conhecido. Estou com saudades da minha afilhada, que é filha dele.

- Tudo bem, mas depois você volta?

- É claro, pegar uma praia... Isso é provaelmente a única coisa que eu gosto no calor...

- Pois é, veja que... Alícia!

  Uma menina com um vestido até o joelho, sandálias altas de plástico, olhos azuis e cabelos extremamente lisos e pretos,veio vindo até eles, sustentando no rosto a expressão mais nojenta possível. Olhou para Douglas e soltou um suspiro, ao olhar para Draco, deixou o queixo cair e disse, em um péssimo inglês:

- Você não é meu parente, é?

- Não... - disse Draco, desconfiado

- Oh, Graças a Deus, minhas férias não foram perdidas.... Agora vamos, "tio" - ela fez sinal de aspas com as mãos - Douglas... Pegue minhas malas, sim?

  Douglar levantou as sobracelhas para Draco, que o olhou aterrorizado. O americano balançou os ombros e os dois se dirigiram ao portão de saída. Ao chegarem lá fora, Alícia estava visivelmente emocionada. Olhava para tudo admirada.

- Douglas... - disse Draco - Nós não vamos precisar ficar com essa pirralha metida a gente o tempo todo, não é?

- Com certeza que não... Nós hospedamos algumas pessoas lá em casa, e uma delas tem a idade dessa coisa... Elas que andem juntas! Agora, do meu filho Philipe vocês vai gostar. Um garotão, se você quer saber - Douglas disse, com seu melhor tom de pai orgulhoso

- Ah, verdade? Quantos anos ele tem? - Draco estava interessado. Adorava crianças

- Sete... Bom, seis... Mas vai completar sete mês que vem. Está todo orgulhoso.

  Dentro do carro Alícia mascava chicle fazendo barulho e escutava seu discman em alto volume, o que estava irritando Draco muito. E para piorar ela ficava jogando olhares "sexys" pra ele o tempo todo. "Americanas nojentas!" pensava. Douglas falava, falava mas o loiro não escutava nada. Para falar a verdade os seus pensamentos ainda estavam na Inglaterra com uma certa ruiva... Aliás, era nela que ele estava pensando quando o carro parou. Olhou pela janela e viu uma grande casa com aparência aconchegante e antiga. O primo morava na área mais calma, perto de uma das praias menos movimentadas. Draco sorriu. Era isso que ele queria. Um bom lugar para pensar.

  Nem bem saíram do carro, uma mulher bonita e sorridente correu até eles.

- Jenny! - Douglas saudou a esposa

- Douglas! - ela o beijou levemente - Que bom que chegaram. Philipe dormiu a pouco, mas perguntava de minuto em minuto por você. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, foi só que os dois vôos atrasaram... Ah, falando nisso - o americano bateu a mão na testa espalhafatosamente - Este é o Draco, meu primo inglês.

- Muito pra... - Draco já ia cumprimenta-la educadamente, como era costume na Inglaterra, mas a mulher já o tinha abraçado

- É ótimo te-lo conosco. Seu quarto vai ter que ser no sotão, tudo bem para você?

- Quanto mais silêncioso, melhor.

- Então tudo bem. Alícia! - a mulher abraçou a prima - Como você cresceu! Da última vez que eu fui para lá, você era muito pequena!

- Er... - aparentemente a menina não tinha entendido nada. Draco ria por dentro

- Bom, vamos todos para dentro. Eu preparei umas pizzas para vocês. Sabem, foi improviso... Não tive muito tempo hoje.

  O jantar estava bom, mas Draco não estava acostumado com a comida americana. Durante a refeição, foram a presentados a Yoko Hiroshama, um jovem de dezessete anos, japonês, que estava passando seis meses nos EUA. Também conheceram Hellen Arent, uma alemã muito bonita, de quinze anos. Essa era a menina que Douglas havia falado.

  Logo depois que eles terminaram de comer, Draco disse que estava cansado e que iria dormir. Ainda era uma hora da tarde, mas ele não tinha conseguido dormir nada no avião. Subiu até o sotão, que mais parecia uma sala de estar, com ar condicionado, geladeira, televisão, poltrona e uma cama grande, na qual ele deitou e dormiu imediatamente.

  Acordou novamente às cinco horas. Tomou banho e deu de cara com uma grande discussão na cozinha. Alícia gritava, usando seu péssimo inglês, que não queria dormir com Hellen, a outra não parecia entender o que tinha feito de tão ruim, e só ficava sentada na mesa. Jenny discava para a mãe de Alícia enquanto gritava que a prima era uma menina mimada e sem educação.

  Draco pegou uma maçã, sentou a mesa e disse:

- Ei, Hellen, o que é que houve?

- Bom, era para essa coisinha dormir no meu quarto. Só que ela disse que quqeria um quarto só para ela, que não ia aturar dividir um quarto com uma "alemãzinha". A Juddy ficou furiosa, Disse que eu estava aqui há mais tempo, e que ela não tinha o direito de exigir nada. Parece que agora ela vai voltar para casa.

- Não é que eu vá ficar realmente frustrado...

- Pois é, nem eu... De que parte da Inglaterra você é?

- Londres. Ah, já estou com saudades. Isto aqui é tudo muito expontâneo, muito berulhento para mim...

- Eu já estou aqui a dois meses. Quando eo vim também me senti assim, mas depois acostuma... Quanto tempo vai passar aqui?

- Três meses. Mas semana que vem vou para Nova York, visitar um conhecido, e minha afilhada.

- É pouco tempo, eu vou passar um ano...

- Eu acho tempo demais... - o loiro acrescentou com um olhar nostálgico

- Você deixou alguém lá, não foi?

- O que disse?

- É, uma namorada. Não se preocupe, ela está pensando em você também...

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? E ela não era minha namorada!

- Mas vocês gosta dela. Ah, eu tenho meus meios...

  Draco achou aquilo tudo muito estranho.

  Alícia embarcou para o Brasil no outro dia, com a promessa de receber um grande castigo ao chegar a seu país de origem. Na outra semana, Draco embarcou para Nova York. Tinha falado com o Potter, via flú (Douglas sabia da existência dos bruxos). Eles iriam se encontrar no aeroporto.

  Hellen acabou virando uma grande amiga. Ela e Yoko eram namorados, ou como eles gostavam de dizer, curtiam juntos. Draco achava isso legal, mas quando ela disse que tinha muitas amigas que dariam tudo para "curtir" com ele, o loiro logo recusou. Definitivamente sentia falta de Gina. Em uma segunda feira Hellen passou por ele e comentou que Gina estava com um resfriado, e que tudo o que a ruiva mais queria era a companhia de Draco. O loiro prensou a alemã na parede e ela confessou ser bruxa, e possuir a Clarividência. Na verdade ela podia ouvir os pensamentos de pessoas que estavam muito longe, ou muito perto. Ela estudava em Beuxbatons, mas tinha tirado um ano de folga.

  Draco descobriu que preferia Nova York do que Miami. As pessoas eram mais parecidas com as inglesas, ao menos no modo em que se vestiam e falavam. Bom, algumas. Outras eram mais mal educadas do que Alícia. Draco olhava a hora pela décima vez. Potter estava atrasado vinte minutos.

  Logo viu o bruxo vir até ele com cara de "só vim porque a Luna pediu" o que Draco sabia ser verdade. Naty tinha ficado muito animada quando soube que Draco estava nos EUA, e queria mostrar a ele seu novo irmãozinho, George.

- Malfoy - Potter estendeu a mão

- Ora Potter, faça-me o favor. Não quero trocar mais palavras do que o necessário com você. Eu não esqueci do baile.

- Para mim é melhor.

  Potter morava em uma grande casa na área menos movimentada de Nova York. Na verdade era um bairro quaso totalmente bruxo. Ao entrar na casa Draco só sentiu Natália pulando em cima dele.

- Tio Draco! Tio Draco! Você veio!! - a menina estava pulando ao redor dele agora

- Mas é claro que eu vim. Você recebeu todos os doces que eu te mande, Naty?

- Recebi sim, tio Draco. Tio Draco, você tem que conhecer o George. A vovó Molly diz que ele é muito parecido comigo. Isso que dizer que eu pareço um menino? E o titio George disse que ele é muito bonitinho, mas tinha um nome lindo demais pra ele... Por que ele falou isso tio Draco? E por que ele  tem o cabelo preto e eu não? Por quê? - a garotinha tinha pego Draco pela mão e o "carregava" até um quarto azul bebê. Draco sorria atrás dela. Estava sentindo falta dela falando

  Ao entrarem no quarto Draco viu Luna. Muito mais magra do que da última vez que tinham se visto, e muito bonita. Quem sabe a felicidade realmente deixasse as pessoas mais felizes. Ela estava debruçada sobre o berço do pequeno bebê, colocando o menino para dormir. Ao ouvir gente entrando leantou a cabeça:

- Malfoy! - andou até eles - Já chegou? É realmente bom termos você aqui conosco. Já não aguentava mais essa baixinha falando de você.

- Eu não sou baixinha... - disse a loirinha fazendo bico. Draco pegou ela no colo

- Mas é claro que não! Você cresceu muito! Já esta quase do meu tamanho!

- Verdade?

- Mas é claro! Agora, o que você acha de me mostrar seu maninho?

- É ali '' seu bobo... No berço!

- Mas é claro, que cabeça a minha. Vamos!

  Luna os acompanhou sorrindo. O bebê aparentemente tinha acordado com o barulho que a irmã tinha feito, pois estava com os grandes olhos verdes, como os de Naty, abertos, e sorria. Os cabelos pretos prometiam ser tão bagunçados quanto os de Potter. Aparentemente o pequenino ia ser igual ao pai. "Coitado..." pensou Draco, venenoso.

- É uma linda criança, Lovegood. Parecida com o pai, não?

- Pois é...

- Naty! Vamos bricar?

- Êêêêêêê!!

  Passou duas semanas em Nova York, depois voltou para Miami, e foi muito à praia. Mesmo se divertindo, ainda pensava muito em Gina, e ela nele, segundo Hellen. Foram três meses movimentados e diferentes, com muita coisa para pensar e fazer. Passou rápido para Draco. Até que em um dia ele resolveu escrever uma carta para Gina. Estava na hora de voltar.

  Um dia pela manhã, Gina acordou com uma coruja bicando sua orelha. Já eram onze horas, mas ela ainda dormia profundamente. Ela e Cindy tinham ficado conversando até tarde no outro dia. Mas o que, por Merlin, a coruja queria!

  Ao ver que coruja era, todos os pensamentos ruins saíram da sua cabeça. Penas pretas! Artemis! A coruja de Draco. "Será que..." Gina mordeu os lábios "Melhor nem pensar".

- Olá Artemis! Quer comida? Tem frutas em cima da mesa, pode ir ali comer.

  Retirou a carta de dentro do envelope e pôde ver que ela era curta, mas tinha o melhor conteúdo de todos para Gina.

[i]Gina!

  Estou voltando! Amanhã, no aeroporto, às nove horas da noite. Esteja lá.

                                             Com muitas saudades

                                                                                                                       Draco[/i]

  Gina mal cabia em si de felicidade. Amanhã, às nove horas da noite, ela veria Draco. Depois de três meses ela veria Draco. Mal podia esperar... Chamou Cindy na hora para resolverem juntas o que Gina devia usar. A ruiva tinha engordado, embora não comesse muito. A barriga estava inchada. Cindy disse que não tinha problema, mas Gina viu um quando sua calça jeans não fechou.

- Eu sempre usei trinta e oito! É impossível que eu tenha pulado para quarenta!

- Está tudo bem Gina. Você pode usar aquele vestido rosa lindo que você comprou semana passada.

- É mas... O que pode ter me feito engordar tanto? Eu não comi demais, comi até de menos!

- Não sei... Quem sabe possa ser uma doença, é melhor você ir ao médico...

- Tem razão... Bom, já são onze da noite. Amanhã você vem aqui para me ajudar a ficar pronta?

- Com certeza! Até amanhã! - e desaparatou

  Nove horas e dez minutos. Gina andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente. O avião já estava atrasado. Aparentemente ela era a única que não estava acostumada com o atraso nos vôos, pois as outras pessoas liam suas revistar e ouviam sues ráadio muito calmas.

  Um avião. Gina conferiu o número. Era esse. Dentro deste avião. Draco estava lá. Merlin, ele estava! A ruiva ficou em frente a porta, esperando. Quando ouviu o barulho dos passageiros conversando os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. A porta abriu.

  Passou um home muito alto e bigodudo, uma mulher gorda e mau humorada. Uma família com quatro filhos. Uma jovem grávida. Todo o tipo de gente, menos o oiro. Gina já estava segurando as lágrimas. "De repente ele perdeu o vôo" pensava "Ou quem sabe, ele tenha decidido que não quer me ver..."

  O corredor agora já estava praticamente vazio. Gina virou'se. Ele não estava ali... Mas ao longe...

- Gina!

  A ruiva virou e lágrimas escorreram, um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto e ela sentiu tantas coisas juntas que achou que iria explodir. Draco.

- Draco!

  Ela correu e pendurou-se no pescoço dele. Era ele. O mesmo cheiro, os mesmos cabelos. Era ele.

  Draco não sabia o que dizer. Quando a viu ficou parado. Um pouco mais cheinha, mas ainda linda. Gina. A sua Gina. Quando ela virou para ir embora, ele praticamente entrou em desespero e berrou. Ao abraça-la sentiu tantas coisas que não poderia colocar em palavras. O cheiro, o jeito, as roupas. A voz dela sussurrando em seu ouvido que tinha sentido saudades. Só podia ser um sonho, porque era bom demais para ser real.

  Os dois ficaram abraçados e falando baixinho por muito tempo. Não queriam mais se separar. Estavam novamente juntos e nada mais era importante. Nada.

N/A: EaE leitoreeeeees??? XD

Well, well... Não tentem me matar! Demorou, mas veio! E foi um capítulo bem feliz! Diris que um dis mais delizes de todos, sendo que está é uma fic melancólica (há!).

Hmmmmmmm...... Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooito obrigada por TODOS os comentários, eu diria que eles me motivaram a escrever. Comentem mais! E sempre! E recomendem sempre também! E dêem sugestões! Enfim...

  Mas agora falando sério, peoples... Eu tô SEM TEMPO para escrever, Por isso eu demorei. E posso dizer para vocês que o capítulo 12 vai demorar muito mais, porque meu computador PUF! pifo de veizzzzz XD

  Vai aí mais um apelo: MANDEM E-MAILS!!! E me coloquem no MSN de vocês!! kakazinhapotterhotmail.com

Sim, eu sei que eu tenho que trocar meu e-mail... Mas é que tanta gente tem ele, dá preguiça... u.u

  O próximo capítulo demora, deixem comentários, mandem e-mails, adicionem no messager... Eras issoo ... Me vou agora, COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEM =


	12. O quê?

       " That's why I need you to hear

          I've find a reason for me, to change who I use to be

          A reason to all that I do, and the reason is you

                                                                                Hoobastank (eh axim xPP?), The Reason"

- E então?

- E então?

  Draco estava nervoso. Se balançava na planta dos pés, parado no meio da sala de Gina. Tinha as mãos no bolso e olhava nervosamente para tudo. Gina também não estava muito melhor. Enrolava um dos cachos vermelhos e estava com as pernas cruzadas, sentada no sofá, muito tensa.

- Ora, como nós somos bobos! Nós sempre no demos tão bem! Por causa de uma besteira que fizemos ficaremos assim um com o outro, Draco?

- Besteira? É besteira...

- Por quê? Você não acha que foi uma besteira?

- Não sei por que seria... Afinal, nós dois queríamos!

- Nós... O quê... Quem te disse isso?

- Bom, eu notei!

- Ora Malfoy, não seja tão pretencioso! Você praticamente me agarrou e...

- Te agarrei? Você está louca Weasley? Você pediu pra eu ficar!

- Malfoy, você é convencido demais... Eu nunca iria pedir pra... Pra... Pra passar a noite com você!! Pra fazer sexo com você!! Uma vez se quer...

- Na verdade, foram três... - disse, levantando as sobrancelhas

  Gina riu:

- OK, três... Eu não consigo ficar braba com você, de qualquer maneira.... Ai!

- Opa... Que é que houve?

- Nada, dor na barriga, enjôo...

- Jura, é?

- Sim, mas não é nada de mais... Com tudo que eu comi nesses três meses, não é de se impressionar...

- É eu, humm, notei que você está com uma barriguinha

- Ha-ha Draco, obrigada por ser assim tão... Verdadeiro.

- De nada.

- Ora cale a boca...

- Hahahahahahahahaha

- O que aconteceu seu doido? Do que você esta rindo?

- Eu estava com saudades de te ver brava.

- Jura?

- Sim.... Juro.

 Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Gina, mas ela se segurou para não chorar. Olhou para Draco e viu que ele estava ali, parado, olhando para ela, com expectativa de alguma coisa que ela não sabia ao certo o que era. Bateu as mãos uma contra a outra para quebrar o silêncio e disse:

- Certo, ahn... O que você quer fazer?

- Bom - disse o loiro sorrindo maliciosamente

- Ora Draco, cale a boca... Nós termos feito uma... Três vezes já foi errado, não faremos a quarta!

- Eu só ia dizer para nós saírmos e comermos um sorvete!! Mas é que como você disse que achava que estava gorda...

- Oh... - a mulher sorriu - Desculpe, é só que... Sorvete. Sorvete seria ótimo.

  Passaram uma noite agradável. Tomaram sorvete e ficaram vendo TV e conversando na casa da Gina até a uma da manhã. Mas quando ela começou a ter enjôos de novo, Draco achou melhor falar alguma coisa:

- Gina, veja bem... Será que não seria melhor você ir ao médico? Isso não pode ser normal...

- Eu tenho médico marcado para amanhã... Não se preocupe Draco, eu estou tão bem quanto sempre!

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, eu só preciso descansar! Eu vou dormir. Quando você sair, tranque a... Ah, esqueça... Você vai aparatar.

- Sim, lógico... Mas antes eu vou tomar uma água, ok? E ajeitar essa bagunça que a gente fez na sala...

- Se você quiser, mas a Maria pode certamente fazer isso amanhã, você sabe né?

- Gina, vá dormir, sim?

- Boa noite.

  A ruiva deu um beijo na bochecha de Draco e foi deitar. O loiro andou até a sala e pegou as caixas de pizza e as latas de refrigerante e levou para a cozinha. Depois desligou a TV, ajeitou a louça na pia e tomou água. Quando estava pronto para aparatar, resolveu ir dar uma última olhada em Gina.

  Ele a cobriu, porque ela estava só com o lençol. Deu um beijo nela e disse:

- Te amo Gina.

Depois disso aparatou, lamentando o fato de que ela não pudesse ouvir o que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

  Eram três horas da tarde. Gina estava esperando à quarenta minutos o ginecologista atendê-la. Cindy tinha dito para ir em um, já que isso podia ser alguma doença no útero, e bla bla bla. Preferia os médicos trouxas aos medibruxos nestas situações.

  Já tinha feito exame de sangue, de urina e esperava agora entrar no consultório e ouvir que era um problema no estômago. Por que era exatamemte isso que ela achava que era.

- Gina Weasley? - Gina se levantou. A secretária tinha um grande sorriso - Pode passar. O Dr. Roosband já vai atender a senhorita.

- Obrigada.

  O consultório era grande e confortável. Na verdade era um escritório completamente normal, mas talvez o fato de Gina ter certeza de que tinha algo de errado, o fizesse mais acolhedor. Bom, talvez fosse isso...

- Srta. Gina Weasley?

- Sim, eu mesma.

  O doutor Roosband era alto, gordo e estranhamente narigudo, mas mesmo assim ele tinha um aspecto extremamente simpático.

- Bom, eu acho que tenho algumas notícias realmente boas para a senhorita.... - disse entregando os exames à Gina.

- Bons? Ah, suponho que isso queira dizer que eu não estou doente? Hehehehehehe...

- Não, não.... De nenhuma maneira.... Só se senhorita considerar isso como uma... Bem.... Doença benéfica. - ele sorriu - Seu marido irá gostar de saber.

- Bom, eu não sou casada.

- Bom, então o namorado....

- Também não tenho namorado!

- Oh.... - o médico arregalou os olhos - Então... Eu receio que talvez estas notícias não sejam assim tão animadoras...

  Gina saiu do consultório médico abismada, e com os olhos inxados. Não podia, simplesmente não conseguia conceber a idéia de que.... Merlin, isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Não assim, não agora...

  Chegou em casa e correu para pegar sua coruja e enviar uma carta para Draco. Ele tinha que estar ali, logo! Ela tinha vontade de chorar, e não podia.... Ela tinha vontad ede morrer, e definitivamente, não poderia fazer isso.

- Gina? - era a voz de Draco, vinda da cozinha

- Draco! - ela levantou do sof

- Ah, aí está você... Me diga, por que aquele bilehete tão assustadoramente mal explicado? Quer dizer "Venha até aqui AGORA!".... Não é o que eu chamaria de alguém bem educado e....

- Ok, Draco.... Sem tempo para sarcásmo agora... Eu preciso realmente te pedir uma coisa.

- Jura? O que é?

- O quê... Bom, o quê.... O que você faria se uma das mulheres que dormiram com você dissesse que está, bem.... Esperando um filho seu?

- Eu? - o loiro soltou uma gargalhada - Eu mandaria ela pra beeem longe, e nunca iria querer ver meu filho. O máximo que eles iriam ver meu eram os galeões que eu iria mandar.... Pode parecer meio machista, mas.... Por que você está chorando?

- Saia daqui Malfoy, e nunca, nunca mais volte! Nunca mais fale comigo, nunca!

- Mas Gina.... O que é que houve? - o loiro tinha um sorriso incerto no rosto, que estava pálido

- SAIA DAQUI!

  O loiro saiu, mas achou muito estranha a reação da Gina. Draco andava pelas ruas, e um aperto no peito o incomodava. Uma dor que ele nunca tinha sentido. Parecia que ele sangrava por dentro, e sentia que caia, caia.... Simplesmente caia, para nunca mais voltar.

  Uma incomodação. Era isso que ele tinha na cabeça. Algo lhe dizia que ele tinha esquecido de alguma coisa, e que ele tinha que lembrar urgentemente.

- Mas o quê? - murmurava pra si mesmo, em frente a lareira de sua casa, como sempre - O que é que eu esqueci?

- Senhor?

- Sim Goubi?

- O meu senhor tem uma visita, senhor. Goubi disse para esperar, meu senhor.

- Quem é?

- É uma moça que Goubi nunca viu senhor. Olhos azuis, muito azuis.

- Cindy? Será? Mande ela entrar, sim, Goubi?

- Sim senhor, claro senhor.... - o elfo fez uma reverência exagerada e saiu para chamar a visita - Por aqui senhorita. Meu senhor vai recebê-la aqui senhorita.... Aqui senhorita - o elfo fez outra reverência e saiu

- Cindy? - a mulher vinha andando até ele - O que é que você...

PLAFT!

- AAAAAAI!! O que é que foi isso? Você me deu um tapa!

- E daria muito mais, se você não fosse vinte centímetors mais alto que eu!

- Merlin, o que houve?

- O que houve? O que houve? Você me explique o que houve!

- Espera, eu acho que você não entendeu a minha pergunta.... O que houve?

- Gina! Ela estava lá, chorando, quando eu cheguei na casa dela, e quando eu pedia o motivo, tudo o que ela sabia dizer era "O Draco, por que o Draco fez isso.... O Draco...." E então ela me mostro uns exames, e eu não acredito que você fez isso! Abandonar a mulher que você ama em uma hora destas!

- Ei! Quem disse que eu amo a Gina?

- Ah, sim... Qual é, eu não sou tão tapada quanto você...

- Mas o que é que aconteceu! Eu não sei por que ela fez aquilo.... Num minuto ela estava pedindo uma coisa totalmente estranha pra mim, e no outro.... Merlin!

- É isso mesmo que você está pensando....

- A Gina está.... - o loiro abriu um sorriso - Ela está! Ela está!

- Sim, ela está. E também está extremamente braba com você. Como é que você pôde não notar? Ela disse com todas as letras!

- Não, não disse... Primeiro ela me pediu o que eu faria se alguém ficasse grávida de mim, e eu disse e....

  Cindy olhava para Draco com uma cara horrível.

- Eu fui tapado, não fui? - o loiro sentou com a cabeça entre as mãos -  E agora ela não quer mais nada comigo...

- Não foi isso que eu disse - pela primeira vez, Cindy sentava ao lado de Draco, e, surpreendentemente, usava um tom calmo e doce para falar com ele

- Então.... Ela ainda quer falar comigo?

- Ora, ela realmente gosta de você Draco. Não iria ser isso que ia quebrar isso. Fale com ela, eu tenho certeza que ela vai te perdoar!

- Você tem certeza.... Mesmo?

- Absoluta...

- "timo, então eu vou....

  Draco levantou, subiu as escadas, e em cinco minutos já estava lá em baixo, com seu casaco e pronto para aparatar.

- Não adiata aparatar.

- Por quê?

-Porque a Gina sempre foi ótima em feitiços, e hoje ela colocou em prática. Quem tenta aparatar para a casa dela, vai parar na Guatemala.

- Guatemala? Por que ela fez isso?

- Posso chutar... Ah, sim.... Por sua causa!

- Ah, que merda.... Mas então, o que eu faço?

- Vá a pé...

- A pé?

- É, sabe... Não é o fim do universo andar a pé uma vez... A não ser que você tenha carro

- Ter eu tenho, mas ele está lavando....

- Você manda em lavagens trouxas?

- Bom, detesto admitir que eles fazem melhor....

- As vezes engolir o orgulho faz parte da vida...

- É isso que eu estou fazendo agora! Eu vou a pé até lá!

  O loiro abriu a porta, e viu que um temporal caia lá fora.

- Vá amanhã Malfoy! Você vai ficar doente!

- Eu não ligo! Eu só quero que a Gina fale comigo!

- Ela vai falar amanhã também!

- Eu estou inso.... Tchau!

- Malfoy você... - ele bateu a porta - ... podia levar um guarda-chuva...

  Andar, andar e andar. Era só nisso que ele pensava. Olhava as placas com nomes de ruas, verificava os bairros, E tudo o que ele podia pensar era em crianças loirinhas e com os os olhos castanhos. Ou ruivinhas, com os olhos azuis. E em Gina.... A sua Gina abandonada, chorando.... E ele sendo o culpado.

  Ao chegar em frente do prédio da ruiva, não conseguia imaginar uma maneira de chamar a atenção dela. Tocar o interfone não era viável, sendo que ela com certeza não o deixaria subir. Subir.... Quem sabe subir pelo cano? Não, muito arriscado... Ele nem conseguiria dizer a ela o que queria, porque provavelmente estaria morto até lá. Foi quando ele olhou para o lado....

  Pedras. Pedrinhas. Pequenas e redondas pedrinhas. Sem nem pensar em outra coisa, ele começou a jogar as pedrinhas na janela, sem dó nem piedade, querendo fazer bastante barulho mesmo. Ele sentia frio, ele sentia tristeza. Mas, ele não sabia por que, atirar aquelas pedrinhas estava fazendo muito bem à ele.

  Ele atirava, atirava e nada. Já devia ser a centésima pedra, ele já nem tinha mais aonde pega-las, e ela não parecia na janela. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo que as pessoas estivessem começando a aparecer nas janelas vizinhas a da Gina, mesmo que os pedestres o olhassem com caras de espanto, ele não pararia. Ficaria ali, até Gina vir para a janela.

N/A: Peoples da minha life!!! Ki xaudadiz de oceis mininas (i deve ter mininus xPP)

Nhaaaah.... Sorry hein? Putz. qse um mês sem postar!!! o.O    Eh bastante tempo.... Mas eu realmente tava sem nenhuma inspiração, e, um dia, eu escrevi tudu isso ai, tah naum eh muitu, em uma hora!1 Tava triste, chorando, e escrevi!! Q coisa, naum???

OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA pelos comentários, nossa, eu amo vcs!! Vcs saum muitu importantes pra mim!! Noooossa!!!!  Olha soh, vai ter soh mais 3 caps a fic =(  Pois eh, a vida eh assim.... Soh mais TRÊS!! Contando o epílogo.... Tah nu finzim.... But, don't cry!! Eu vou fazer outra =P   Vcs vaum ler nhe??????

Hehehehehe.... escritora carente eh assim.... COMENTEM!! Amu vcs!! E ateh.... Bom, ateh um dia...


	13. Perguntas Silenciosas

"Amor é um fogo que arde e não se vê

É ferida que dói e não se sente

É um contentamento descontente

É dor que desatina sem doer.

É um querer mais que bem querer

É um andar solitário entre a gente

É nunca contentar-se de contente

É um cuidado que ganha em se perder

É querer estar preso por vontade

É servir a quem vence o vencedor

É ter com quem te mata, lealdade.

Camões"

Ok, que os moleques de rua jogassem pedras na janela de vez em quando tudo bem. Depois de um tempo eles parava, e não se falava mais nisso. Mas este moleque já estava jogando pedras à quarenta minutos, incansávelmente. Como é que alguém poderia ser tão chato?

Ela estava cansada, com frio, e, pela primeira vez na vida, a chuva estava incomodando muito. Foi por esses e outros motivos que ela foi abrir a janela e berrar com qualquer que fosse a pessoa que estivesse incomodando a sua noite de depressão.

- Seu mole-

Ok, isso era demais. Com certeza a saída era tomar logo todo o seu vidro de antidepressivos e morrer...

- Malfoy!! O que é que você está fazendo aí fora?

- Gina! Finalmente você resolveu aparecer!! Abre pra mim subir, por favor!

- Malfoy, você acha que eu sou boba? - ela olhou para a senhora que a olhava com espanto, na janela ao lado - Ele acha que eu sou boba! Por que eu deveria abrir Malfoy? Por quê?

Por quê?

A pergunta ecoava na cabeça de Draco. Ele estava ali, na chuva, jogando pedras na janela da Gina. Mas.... Por quê? Bom, nem ele sabia, até o próprio admitia. Quando Cindy disse para ele que era a Gina que estava grávida, ele simplesmente sentiu-se muito feliz e saiu correndo, para fazer qualquer coisa para que ela o perdoasse.

- Bom, por quê? - a ruiva já estava impaciente

- Por quê... - o loiro engoliu seco - Por que eu sei a verdade, eu sei por que você está assim, eu sei.... Bom, de tudo.

- Eu.... Ahn, eu... - a velhinha (que se chamava Sra. Heart) olhava para Gina com uma expressão interrogativa - Sobe!

Draco comemorou em pensamento e se dirigiu para a porta de entrada do prédio. Gina já falava no interruptor.

- E eu realmente não queria que você tivesse vindo, e sab... Você está aí?

- Agora estou. Nós vamos conversat por aqui?

- Não, suba - barulho do portão abrindo automáticamente - A porta do ap tá aberta.

Malfoy subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e chegou à porta do apartamente em poucos segundos. Abriu cautelosamente e foi olhando tudo. Não muito diferente do usual, só um pouco mais desarrumado.

- Gina?

- Sim, eu estou na sala...

- Ótimo, achei que você tinha se jogado pela janela, hehehehehehehe... GINA!

Uhum, aquela não era uma visão feliz. A ruiva que ele tanto amava, embora não pudesse dizer, a mulher que para ele era a mais linda, jogada em um sofá, os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos inxados.

- Ah, oi Malfoy...

- Gi-Gina! O que foi que você fez com você mesma?

- Por quê? Estou assim tão ruim?

- Vá tomar um banho, enquanto eu limpo isso aqui.... A Maria não veio hoje?

- Eu ddisse pra ela ir embora hoje...

- Por quê?

- Ela era uma pessoa, sabe? E eu queria ficar sozinha...

- Sim... Só um minuto... - entrou no quarto, ligou a banheira e veio para a sala - Para o banho, agora. A banheira está enchendo, e daqui à dez minutos eu vou entrar lá, só para certificar que você não está se afogando, ou algo assim. Vou lavar a louça, fique lá o tempo que quiser. Depois nós conversamos. Entendidos?

- Sim, mamãe...

- Sem comentários, já pra dentro!

Gina entrou no quarto, e Draco, com um aceno da varinha, fez tudo ir para seus devidos lugares. Com outro aceno da varinha, a louça começou a "se lavar" e "se secar". A única coisa manual foi um chá.

Revigorante. Essa era a palavra para o banho. A banheira estava tão quente, e até desconsiderou a idéia de matar-se ali mesmo. Quem sabe depois, outra hora... Depois de falar com Draco. O que, por Merlin, ele estava fazendo ali? "Quando eu estou me acostumando à minha vida sem ele, lá vem aquela praga pra me encher... Ui! Que coisa mais chata! Se bem que..."

OK, um dia nunca iria ser o bastante para ela esquecer de Draco. E ela não estava acostumada, e sentia como se nunca fosse se acostumar a viver sem ele novamente. Simplesmente imaginar viver sem ele lhe parecia impossível.

Então por quê? Por que não podiam simplesmente ser felizes? É, uma coisa que ela se perguntava demais... E a única coisa em que ela podia pensar, é que era culpa do Draco. Embora ela soubesse que não era, claro. Mas era muito mais fácil culpar ele do que admitir a verdade. Verdade...

Agora ele sabia. Sabia que ela estava grávida... Oo que diria? Diria que a culpa era dela? A acusaria de coisas horríveis? De repente a vontade de morrer voltou com toda a força... Nada em sua cabeça parecia ter um pouquinho de certeza de que ele ficaria feliz.

- OK, dez minutos. - o loiro abriu a porta - Você está decente? Hehehehehehe...

O sorriso. Ah, Merlin, aquele sorriso... Por que aquele sorriso não podia ser dela, só dela? Por que ele não podia sorrir pra ela, só pra ela? Será que o filho deles teria este sorriso?

- Eu já estava saindo Draco, pode pegar uma toalha pra mim?

- Sim, espera aí... - remexeu um pouquinho nas portinhas embaixo do balcão e pegou uma toalha branca - Aqui. Já estou saindo.

A porta fechando. "Não vá". Era tudo que passava pela cabeça de Gina. Mas ele já tinha ido, então ela simplesmente saiu da banheira, se secou e colocou uma roupa limpa. Saiu para a sala.

- Nossa, bem melhor. Parece mais com a Gina que eu conhecia. Aqui, eu fiz um chá para nós tomarmos enquanto conversamos.

- O que nós temos pra conversar? Eu acho que nada... - disse a ruiva com os braços cruzados

- Bom Gina - disse o loiro servindo chá - Creio que nós temos sim, e muito.

- Mas... - ela sentou-se - Eu não entendo Draco. Você mesmo me disse que não quer. Você, ninguém mais.

- Se fosse com uma mulher qualquer, mas não com você Gina.

- Não comigo? - Gina sentia algo por dentro.... sentia... Felicidade?

- Você é especial pra mim, é minha amiga. Minha melhor, e devo dizer, única amiga verdadeira.

- Ah... - a felicidade esvaiu-se - Uma amiga.... Só, só uma amiga?

- Provavelmente seremos só dois amigos que tiveram uma filha. E isso é bom, já que nenhum de nós quer algo a mais. - "Por favor, diga o contrário..." Draco torcia

- Bom, é - disse a ruiva em resposta, sorrindo por fora e chorando por dentro "Se é o que você diz..."

- É...

- É...

Silêncio. "É, uma coisa que não acontece muito entre nós..." pensava Gina. Mas, por que o silêncio parecia, de repente, tão incomodativo? Seria porque pairava no ar um clima de muita dúvida e expectativa, como se um dos dois estivesse querendo dizer alguma coisa? Porque era exatamente isso que ela sentia.

O silêncio parecia ruim para Draco. Ficar olhando para a mulher que amava tomando chá e comendo bolinhos, enquanto o que ele queria mesmo era beijá-la e nunca mais deixá-la ir, era muito ruim. Mas era o que ela queria, e já tinha deixado isso claro inúmeras vezes. "Mas então, po que sempre que eu a olho, eu sinto que ela me vê da mesma maneira?"

Perguntas sem resposta.

- Draco?

- Sim, Gina, desculpa. O que é que houve?

- Nada não, eu só estava pensando.... Vamos alugar um filme? É, eu queria ficar em casa, e eu agradeceria se você ficasse comigo, muitas vezes ficar sozinha não é bom.

- E precisa pedir? Bom, você quer ver que filme?

- De preferência uma comédia, eu ando precisando rir...

- Sim, eu entendo... Vou ir até a locadora e pegar um DVD, tem certeza que não quer vir junto?

- Tenho, vou ficar aqui e chamar uma pizza, que sabe... É, acho que é uma boa idéia, não?

- É, claro. Bom, chame aí a pizza, que eu vou lá e vejo se tem uma comédia boa. As melhores são as antigas, hehehehe.

- Ah, mas é verdade, hoje em dia não fazem mais comédias como antigamente, não é?

- Verdade. Já volto então. Tchau!

- Tchau...

"Pizza, pizza, eu vou chamar pizza..."

Passou-se meia hora, e Draco chegou em casa. Tinha alugado um DVD de uma comédia antiga, doa anos 70, que ele disse que a mulher da loja tinha recomendado, dizendo ser muito boa.

- Que ótimo, a pizza deve chegar em... - a campainha tocou - Pois é, agora.

- Ah, eu atendo.

Gina não sabia por quê. Mas simplesmente sentar ali com Draco, na frente da TV, comendo pizza e vendo um filme engraçado já era o que ela poderia resumir como felicidade. Já fazer estas coisas com outras pessoas era uma atividade casual. Na verdade, tudo com Draco virava muito mais do que casual. Com Draco tudo tinha uma atmosfera diferente. E, aparentemente, era só ela que achava isso.

A Gina com as mãos sujas. Guardanapo. A Gina derrubou um copo. Pano. Você se machucou? Ultimamente era tudo assim. Por mais que tentasse mudar, tudo girava em torno dela. Tudo girava em torno dauqela mulher que tinha mudado a vida dele. E era tudo bom, tão bom.... E infelizmente isso era só por parte dele...

"Por quê você não me ama?" os dois pensaram juntos, enquento se olhavam discretamente e fingiam rir do filme, quando na verdade riam pela vergonha de estar ali e não falar nada.

Passaram-se uns 50min de filme, e os dois adormeceram. Gina acordou com os créditos finais passando, e olhou para o lado. O Draco, dormindo. Tirou todos os restos de comida da, trouxe um cobertor pra ele e foi até a porta da sala. Olhou para ele, se perguntando por que ela não podia acordar todo o dia e ver ele assim. Dormindo, ao lado dela.

Suspirou e apagou a luz, que voltou a se acender em dois minutos, quando a ruiva passou a mão no interruptor e foi deitar-se com Draco. "Só hoje, ninguém precisa saber..."

Dormiram assim, abraçados.

N/A: aweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee leitoreeees!!!!!

Kiridus, já tavamm qrendo me matar ou neim? eheueieueheieuhe, kra, foi uma loucura minha vida nesse último mês.... Nossa, não tive tempo pra escrever, por isso, mais uma vez, desculpa a demora aí viu? eheueieuehekeieieheieueh x)

Nhaaaah, pois eh gente, esse capítulo foi exessivamente flufy, maaaaix, minha history eh cute demais pra naum ter uma cap assim, vai dizer? eheueieueheieuheieueheieuehe

Well, só mais dois capítulos, viu gente? Só mais dois mesmo... Infelizmente.... Mas vai ter outra fic minha depois, e ninguém me respondeu, vcs vaum ler??? eheuwieuheieuehee, eu so muuuuuitu xata x)

COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM, amo vcs de paixão..... Kisses


	14. Vozes na Escuridão

" A amizade é o amor sem asas"

"Cheiro bom. Hum, cheiro de shampu? Sim! Shampu da Gina... Mas..."

Draco abriu os olhos, incrédulo. Ele estava realmente dormindo abraçado com a Gina? É, ele lembraria desse cheiro pra sempre. Mas, eles estavam com um cobertor.... Ele não lembrava de estarem com um cobertor na noite passada... Isso que dizer...

"Ela acordou! Ela veio dormir comigo!"

Acariciou os cabelos delas delicadamente, sentindo os fios vermelhos e macios. Sentiu ela se mecher e fechou os olhos, fingindo estar dormindo. Funcionou!

- Draco? - a ruiva esfregava os olhos - Draco, você tá acordado?

- Nham? - o loiro fingiu uma cara de sono - Ah, nós pegamos no sono aqui, foi?

- Sim, pegamos... - ela sorriu levemente - Nós podemos nos vestir e sair para comer alguma coisa? Meu estômago está roncando de fome...

- Claro que sim!! Tudo pelo bebê!

- É! - agora ela sorria abertamente

Andando pela rua até um café charmoso que ficava perto do prédio onde Gina morava, Draco sentia o vento frio cortar-lhe o rosto. E as suas mãos estavam geladas. Mas tudo bem, porque ele estava com Gina. "Céus..." pensava.

Entraram no café, ouvindo o sininho que tocava quando a porta era aberta. Escolheram uma mesa ao fundo e sentaram-se. Um rapaz simpático de seus vinte anos veio trazer-lhes o cardápio.

- Então... O que vai querer comer?

- Não sei, quem sabe bolinhos de baunilha... É, vamos pedir isso?

- Você, quer dizer, vocês que mandam.

Pediram a comida, e enquanto esperavam engataram uma conversa animada.

- Mas você ainda não pode ver o sexo do bebê?

- Não Draco, só aí pelo 5º mês...

- Mas você ainda está no terceiro!

- Bolinhos! - o garçom sorridente chegou - E os cafés. Algo mais?

- Não, obrigada. - o jovem se afastou - Eu sei que estou no terceiro Draco, eu ando contando. Mas ele ainda é muito pequeno!

- Ele, ele... Eu quero uma menina! Linda, ruiva e sonserina.

- Pois eu prefiro um menino, lindo, loiro e grifinório.

- Ah, fala sério...

- Hahahahahahah, você é muito engraçado as vezes Draco... Você vai ver. Nós ainda vamos ter que arrumar o quartinho, comprar roupinhas. Estes dois meses passarão muito rápido.

- Espero que você esteja certa... Com quem a Sophie vai morar?

- Eu espero que o Andrew more comigo...

- Ei! Isso é injusto!

- Mas o que você quer fazer? Quer que a gente vá viver juntos?

- Hum, pensando bem... Não seria uma má idéia... - disse casualmente, mordendo um bolinho

- É... - a ruiva tomou um gole de café

Os dois meses que se seguiram foram muito rápidos. Sim, eles foram morar juntos! Montaram um apartamente bem grande, de 4 quartos, no centro de Londres. A barriga de Gina cada vez ficava mais visível. E Draco cada vez se mostrava um pai mais coruja. Beijava a barriga de Gina no mínimo 7 vezes ao dia, fora nos finais de semana, quando eles se divertiam escolhendo coisas para o bebê.

Quando Gina marcou uma consulta para tentarem descobrir o sexo do bebê, Draco fez questão de ir junto. Ele parecia mais nervoso que ela, que deixou bem claro que preferia até não saber. Mas ele a persuadiu, dizendo que eles não saberiam de que cor pintar o quarto.

Entraram na sala em que a ecografia seria realizada e Gina tinha um sorriso tranquilo no rosto, já Draco estava cada vez mais nervoso. O médico também não ajudava, na tentativa de fazer piadinhas para descontrair o ambiente, acabava se demorando ainda mais, fazendo Draco quase perder a cabeça.

- Bom senhorita Weasley, acho que você esta pronta para colocar a tão esperada camisola!

- Ah, que história é essa?

- Calma Draco... É a camisola para fazer o exame. Doutor, não repare. Ele anda muito ansioso nesses últimos dias...

- Já saberemos se essa ansiedade é menina ou menino... - o médico riu da própria piada, e o casal soltou um sorrisinho amarelo - Bom, você pode seguir a enfermeira por aquela porta, nós dois vamos aguardá-la na sala ao lado.

Draco olhou para Gina "indo embora", e se viu sozinho com um médico com quem ele nem bem tinha conversado... Sua sorte foi que o doutor logo dirigiu-se para a salinha aonde se encontravam os aparelhos necessários para a ecografia.

- Ela é uma mulher muito bonita...

- Ahn? - Draco estava longe, e foi trazido de volta pela voz grave do médico

- A senhorita Weasley. É uma mulher muito bonita...

- Ah, sim. É sim.

- Vocês dois namoram a quanto tempo?

- Nós não temos compromisso. Digamos que esta gravidez foi "um acidente" - disse, fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos - Foi uma noite só, ficamos separados depois... Bom, é uma história longa demais... Mas nós somos só... Amigos.

- Hum... - murmurou o médico pensativo - Bom, só posso dizer-lhe uma coisa, bom jovem. Eu percebi a maneira como o senhor olha para ela. Eu sou o ginecologista da senhorita Wealey desde que ela começou a precisar de um. Posso confirmar que ela é uma jovem encantadora. Só lhe digo que se a quer, é melhor não enrolar. Quando você se der conta, pode já ser tarde demais.

- Eu ouvi alguém dizer meu nome?

- Sim, eu estava mesmo perguntando para Draco se a gravidez estava sendo mesmo tranquila ou você estava escondendo algo de mim...

- Ora! O senhor sabe que eu não escondo nada!

- Assim veremos, assim veremos... - falou o doutor entre risos, enquanto olhava de soslaio para Draco

Que experiência maravilhosa era essa! Tentar imaginar como se pareceria o seu bebê, era uma coisa extremamente reconfortante para Draco. Mas ver o pequeno ser na tela de uma televisão especial, era uma coisa diferente, era como se pudesse sentir as pequenas mãozinhas...

O que o doutor havia falado ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Mas fazer o que, se Gina não queria nada mais do que uma amizade? Com certeza ele não iria declarar-se, não era de seu feitio... Na verdade, era a coisa que ele mais queria, pois aquele sentimento guardado parecia sufocá-lo. Mas a eminência de que Gina pudesse não corresponder a todo este amor o fazia sentir fraco e impotente.

O médico soltou uma exclamação:

- Parece que achamos o coração! Deixe-me aumentar o volume, para os papais escutarem...

- Ah Draco... - gemeu Gina, chorando de felicidade - É o coração do nosso bebê!

- É, é mesmo! - disse o loiro, segurando o choro

- E parece que achamos outra coisa também... Querem chutar o sexo do bebê?

- Menino! - disse Gina

- Menina! - torceu Draco

- E parece que desta vez o papai ganhou. Vai ser uma linda menininha, se me permitem arriscar...

Uma menina! De repente, tudo parecia mais claro. Ele conseguia visualizar livremente uma menininha com os cabelos compridos e loiros correndo até ele, com os grandes olhos marrons muito abertos e felizes. De longe podia ouvir Gina tagarelando:

-... e eu mal posso esperar para começar a comprar roupinhas! - dizia, já sentada na cadeira em frente a mesa do doutor - Agora nós sabenos que podemos pintar o quarto de rosa, não é Draco?

- É sim! Vamos sair agora para comprar tudo! Há, eu te disse que eu ia acabar tendo uma princesinha...

- Mas - disse o doutor, sorridente - Quem sabe depois vocês não fazem um principezinho, ahn? Daqui a algum tempo...

- Ahn... - Gina pigarreou - Pois é, doutor. Nós dois temos muito o que fazer agora! Foi um prazer!

O sexto mês da gravidez de Gina foi lotado de comprar, tintas rosas e papéis de paredes fofos. Draco estava levando a sério a história de princesinha, e tudo o que eles comprava, era caro e lindo. E Gina, com toda a mania de econômia que as vezes à acometia, tinha que segurá-lo.

Foi um mês feliz e de realizações. Cada vez amando mais um ao outro, e sem saber demonstrar, os dois iam ficando cada vez mais próximos. Draco passava muito tempo só olhando para Gina enquanto ela dormia, e imaginando como seria a sua vida se a tivesse ao seu lado como mulher. Não só como amiga, e mãe da sua filha, mas também como mãe. E também imaginava como seria bom poder estar planejando ter outros filhos, dali a dois ou três anos. Um dia, porém, ele decidiu que não queria mais só imaginar.

- Gina?

- Sim Draco?

A ruiva estava na escrivaninha de seu escritório, escrevendo, como sempre. O loiro foi se esgueirando, um pouco acanhado, e ficou em pé ao lado dela.

- O que houve Draco? Acoteceu alguma coisa? Os pintores melaram com tudo?

- Não, não se preocupe com isso, eles são ótimos. Bom, o negócio é o seguinte... Eu sei que vocês está no fim do sétimo mês de gravidez, e que já está ficando difícil até de caminhar, os pés estão inxados, e tudo mais... Mas antes de vender a velha Mansão Malfoy, eu queria dar um jantar para nós dois lá...

- Para nós dois Draco? O que houve? Alguma coisa em especial?

- Pois é, é que eu queria te dizer umas coisas... Mas eu queria que fosse em um lugar mais especial... E lá tem aquela sala de jantar, que, embora meio macabra, ainda é bonita... E aí? Topa?

- Claro, já estou até curiosa... Quando?

- Amanhã, as... Digamos... Às vinte horas?

- Pra mim tá ótimo! Ah, deixa que eu égo um táxi, ok? Não precisa vir me buscar.

- Tem certeza, porque não ia ser encomodo nenhum para mim...

- Não, não. Tudo bem, eu pego um táxi.

- OK...

- Pra onde, moça?

- Ah, eu não sei o endereço "decor"... Mas ele está aqui neste papel...

- Sei, sei aonde é.

- Obrigada.

O que será que Draco queria falar? Por mais que não quisesse se enganar, Gina sentia dentro de si que era o que ela tinha esperado ouvir durante estes últimos dois anos... Só esperava não estar enganada novamente, como estivera tantas vezes antes...

A barriga estava realmente começando a atrapalhar. Com certeza Sophie seria uma menina alta, pois Gina seguia a dieta dada pelo médico, e mesmo assim ela tinha a maior barriga de 7 meses que o próprio doutor já tinha visto. E muitas vezes nestes últimos dias, só a menção da palavra comida já era suficiente para fazer Gina vomitar tudo o que tinha e o que não tinha comido...

Mas mesmo que as duas expressões "mais proibidas" do seu vocabulário tivessem sido usadas (Vamos jantar? e Sair de casa), ela não poderia recusar um convite de Draco...

- Moça, estamos aqui. São 5 pratas...

- Ah, ok...

- É menina ou menino?

- Menina - Gina sorriu, enquanto pagava o motorista

- Ah, Deus abençoe. Minha mulher acabou de ter uma também...

- Mesmo? E como é o nome dela?

- Hermione.

- Que ela tenha sorte! - Gina deu um sorriso cínico - Obrigada.

"Maior do que eu lembrava..." Pensava Gina, enquanto olhava para cima, tentando enxergar a ponta da torre do castelo que era a mandão Malfoy. Preta, sombria, infeliz e sem vida. Era bem assim que ela lembrava dela. Porém, desde que ela havia conhecido Draco, a sua visão sobre os Malfoys mudara consederávelmente. Portanto, a casa lhe parecia mais viva...

Subiu os 5 grandes degraus da escada em frente à porta e tocou a campainha. Esperou, e ninguém veio atendê-la. "Talvez ele esteja na cozinha, ou qualquer coisa assim...". Tocou de novo. Esperou uns 5min e nada. Começou a ficar irritada, pensando na possibilidade de não haver ninguém em casa para recebê-la, já que Draco havia dispensado os elfos domésticos agora que tinha se mudado.

Tentou bater na porta, já sem esperanças de ser atendida. Qual foi sua surpresa ao dar de cara com a porta somente encostada. "Estranho... Bom, vai ver ele deduziu que estaria ocupado demais para vir atender à porta e deixou ela encostada para mim..."

Entrou na antiga mansão, andando cuidadosamente e tentando não fazer barulho. Tinha pensado em falar o nome de Draco, chamando-o, porém, pensou em dar-lhe um susto ao chegar na cozinha. Só estranho o fato de a casa estar muito escura...

Sentiu seu celular vibrar... Abriu a bolsa e checou quem era que estava ligando.

- Draco... - murmurou, confusa

"Será que eu estou atrasada?". O loiro continuou insistindo, porém parou. Ela ouviu um grito, e deu um pulo de espanto. Vozes...

Vozes na escuridão...

Vozes...

Elas vinham da sala de estar. Da sala aonde ficava a lareira.

- Draco? Draco você está aí?

- Gina, não venha aqui Gina, vá embora!

- Draco, eu não vou embora - ela já estava praticamente correndo. A nota de pânico na voz do loiro a fez tremer - O que está acon... Oh, Merli

Um homem alto e forte apontava a varinha para Draco, olhando-o com raiva. O loiro jazia amendrontado no chão, olhando para Gina, e tentando lhe dizer para ir embora. Lucio Malfoy olhou para a ruiva com raiva,e então berrou:

- O que faz aqui Weasley? Veio roubar alguma coisa?

- Lucio Malfoy! Eu achei que você estava morto! Não só eu, todos acham isso!

- Vocês são todos incopetentes e despreparados! Um seguidor fiel do mestre nunca morre, nunca se vai! Só fica mais e mais forte! Eu possuo a marca negra, eu fiquei com ele até o fim! Eu o segui, eu me sacrifiquei!

Podia-se notar um traço de loucura no belo rosto de Lucio Malfoy. Um pouco mais magro e fraco, com os cabelos sem corte e as roupas gastas. Nem se podia notar os poucos cabelos brancos em meio a cabeleira platinada.

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor...

- Ora, cale a boca Weasley! - um sorriso malvado apareceu no rosto de Lucio - Então, a pequena Weasley já começou a sua ninhada também não! E então? Quem é o pai? Quem é o coitado!

Gina avançou para frente, até ficar a dois passos de Lucio:

- Cumprimente o seu neto, papai.

O clima ficou tenso. A respiração de todos parou. Lucio ficou vermelho, sua pele pálida sendo salpicada por suor:

- Nunca... Nunca, em toda a linhagem dos Malfoys... Nunca - ele olho para Draco com raiva, e depois virou para Gina - Weasley maldita! - deu em Gina um tapa tão forte que a mulher caiu no chão, batendo a barriga e gritando de dor.

- Lucio, NÃO! - berrou Draco, levantando-se e fazendo menção de ir até Gina

- Não se atreva a sair daí, garoto ingrato!

- É meu filho que você acabou de machucar!

- Não fale isso alto! Como pode não ter se matado sabendo que engravidou um ser tão desprezível como uma Weasley?

- ELA NÃO É DESPREZÍVEL! VOCÊ É!

Lucio andou até Draco, e fez o loiro sentar no sofá. Apontou a varinha para o peito dele:

- GAROTO INSOLENTE! NUNCA, NUNCA INSULTE ALGUÉM QUE TEM O MESMO SANGUE PURO QUE VOCÊ! e MUITO MENOS PARA DEFENDER UMA WEASLEY! VOCÊS VAI PRIMEIRO!

- NÃO!

Os dois homens olharam para Gina, que tinha gritado.

- Não o que Weasley? Não o quê?

- Não faça nada a ele! - Gina estava ofegante, e sua barriga doia muito... Sentia algo escorrer pelas suas pernas.

- Gina! Gina, você está sangrando! Você tem que ir ao hospital!

- Eu não... ai... Não se preocupe comigo Draco, eu estou bem. - a ruiva sorriu

- Ora - disse o Comensal - Que linda cena! Sorria para a morte, Weasley...

E tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Lucio gritou um feitiço desconhecido, e enquanto ele gritava, Draco levantou e jogou uma estatueta na nuca do pai. O flash roxo de luz desviou um pouco, mas acertou o lado direito do tórax de Gina. Lucio caiu no chão, ao mesmo tempo que Draco corria até a ruiva.

- Gina! Gina, você está bem? - o loiro já estava praticamente chorando - Gina, acorde Gina! Acorda! ACORDA!

Mas ela não acordou. Respirava fracamente, mas mantia os olhos fechados, com um sorriso doce nos lábios. Draco sentia-se fraco, sentia-se mal, e culpado. E a ruiva sangrava por entre as pernas.

- Eu... - o loiro murmurou, entre soluçoes de dor - Eu estou perdendo ao mesmo tempo, as únicas duas pessoas a quem eu realmente amei... E eu nem pude dizer o quanto eu te amo Gina, eu nem pude! - o loiro debruçou-se sobre a barriga de Gina e chorou. Mas sentiu alguém pegar a sua mão. Levantou a cabeça, surpreso

- Eu também te amo! - Gina chorava e sorria, sorria. Sorria um sorriso triste, melancólico, porém feliz. Contraditório, mas real

- Então não vá! Não morra Gina, não morra!

- Eu não posso - a ruiva soluçava - eu não tenho esse poder Draco, mas salva a nossa filha. E não esquece que eu te amo... Eu - suspirou, e dormiu

- NÃO! Não, não... Eu, eu não posso viver sem você eu... Eu não sei mais viver sem você! Gina, não vá Gina, não vá...

E com as suas últimas forças, Draco aparatou para o Hospital St. Mungus.

N/A: pô, oi né... Se algum de vocês ainda quiser falar cmgo D

Não me odeiem, vocês sabiam desde o começo que essa era um fic de drama... Bom, comentem aí, e ainda tem o epílogo... Comentem, todos que lerem... No epílogo vai ter agradecimentos, mas só pra quem comentar nesse capítulo, hehehe x)

Kaká sentindo-se culpada (


	15. Epílogo

"And if you have to leave

I wish that you just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone"

- Tchau Cindy! Obrigada por ter cuidado dela.

- Imagine! Sempre que você precisar.

- Tchau titia Cindy.

- Tchau querida. Volte quando quiser, ok?

- Diz isso pra ele.

- Ok, ok senhorita. Vamos, pra dentro do carro.

Draco acabara de chegar de uma viagem de negócios. Ele havia ficado fora por uma semana, e já não aguentava mais de saudades da sua pequena Sophie. A menina já tinha cinco anos, era linda. Tinha grandes olhos azuis acinzentados e longos cabelos vermelhos.

- Onde a gente vai papai?

- Estamos indo ver a vovó Molly.

- Ah, que bom! A titia Cindy não quis me levar lá nenhuma vez essa semana toda, eu tô com um montão de saudades da vovó!

- É, eu sei.

- Pai?

- Hum?

- Por que você tá triste?

- Porque hoje faz cinco anos que aconteceu uma coisa muito ruim.

- Hoje é meu aniversário! Foi isso que foi ruim?

- Mas é claro que não! - Draco riu - Seu nascimento quase salvou o dia.

- 'tão que que foi?

- Sua mamãe morreu a cinco anos.

- Ah... Por isso a gente vai ir ver a vovó e o vovô?

-Também.

Seguiu-se um minuto de silêncio.

- Papai?

- Sim filha?

- Por que eu não tenho o cabelo amarelo?

- Porque ele é ruivo e lindo.

- Eu queria ter o cabelo amarelo que nem o seu! - a menina emburrou e cruzou os braços

- Não seja boba... Chegamos.

- Não quero descer.

- Não fique fazendo birra! - disse Draco do lado de fora do carro - Eu estou mandando. Desça, já!

A menina desceu do carro, ainda emburrada. Um pneu do carro estourou. Draco consertou com sua varinha. Olhou para a menina. Ela já estava começando a demonstrar seus poderes.

- Ok, coloque um sorriso nesse rosto. - o homem se abaixou em frente à filha - Um sorriso? Pelo papai? - ela sorriu, a contragosto - Bem melhor. Agora, quais são as regras ali dentro?

- Eu só posso falar com a vovó, com o vovô, com o titio Jorge, o titio Fred, o titio Gui, o titio Carlinhos e a titia Luna.

- E por que você não pode falar com o Potter, nem com o Ronald, nem com a Hermione?

- Porque eles fizeram muito mal pra mamãe... Esqueci de alguma coisa?

- Sim.

- Do que agora? Que droga!

- Você não pode falar com o pequeno Deacon.

- Eu nunca falo com ele. Ele diz que eu tenho que respeitar ele porque ele é sete meses e meio mais velho que eu.

- Não dê atenção a ele. Não fale com ele. Não chegue perto dele. Estamos entendidos?

- Ele é tão feio. Ele tem os cabelos arrepiados e os olhos verdes. Mas ele tem o cabelo amarelo! Que nem o da titia Luna!

- É, eu sei. Mas os seus são mais bonitos.

- Os seus são amarelos - comentou a menina, triunfante

- Eu nunca gostei dos meus cabelos... - mentiu o loiro

- Oh, que bom que você chegaram queridos!

- Olá Molly, Arthur.

- OI VOV"!

- Olá querida. Eu estava com saudades. Vocês dois vão ficar para o almoço?

- Vamos papai?

- Você vai. Eu vou ir para casa, e depois até o... bom, o cemitério.

- Ah, sim. Nós iremos no fim da tarde também. Todos nós. - disse Arthur - Até mesmo Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Ela não precisa da pena deles depois de morta!

- Draco, querido. Com certeza não é isso que eles querem demonstrar.

- É, é sim. Eles são piores que o Lúcio. Ao menos ele admitia que não era boa pessoa. Não se enganem com eles. E nem com ele - disse, apontando para um pequeno menino loiro que brincava com uma varinha de brinquedo - Ele vai ser igual ao pai.

- Não fale assim do Deacon! - disse Molly - Ele não tem culpa de nada!

- Ela vai dormir aqui. Eu passo amanhã de manhã.

Virou as costas e foi embora. Dentro do carro começou a pensar naquela noite, a cinco anos atrás. Pensou na cara dos medibruxos ao verem ele chegando com Gina,quase morta, nos braços. Pensou nos três dias em que ela resistiu bravamente, em trabalho de parto, mesmo que inconsciente. Lembrou da família dela chegando, quase toda, para pedir desculpas. Do desespero dos pais. Da tristeza dos irmãos. Do carinho que Luna demonstrou. Do desprezo do Potter, da Granger e do Ronald. E de como o filho dos Potter parecia ser tão nojento quanto o pai.

Recordou das três palavras que ele mais tinha esperado ouvir, saindo docemente da boca dela antes de ela fechar os olhos. Lembrou de quando ela acordou, durante uma contração, e ficou cinco minutos acordada. De como ela disse que amava ele, e a filha que estava para nascer. De como Draco prometeu não amar mais nenhuma mulher.

E não amou. Porque ele tinha dito eu te amo. De corpo, de alma, de coração. E ele amou. E continuava a amar. Para sempre, e sempre.

N/A: o/ OU-IÉ BEIBI!!

cabooooooou!! Foram não sei quantos meses, e eu quero agradecer a estas pessoas aqui, que comentaram e disseram que gostavam da fic!!

Sweet-Shine, Mel, Dea Snape, Carol Malfoy Potter, Camila Konphyzck Black Slytherin, Bru Malfoy Black, Sinistra Negra, Valen W. Malfoy, Kika Felton, Bru B. L. Malfoy, Nick Malfoy, Lele Black, Xianya, Friends-of-Sims, Chi Dieh, Isa Potter, Lidy Malfoy, Eric C. Malfoy, maRii, Mel Black, Jedys Malfoy, Eric Chang Pan, Melany, Jully, Franinha Malfoy, Tami.V, Anaisa, Catarina, Vivian Malfoy, Miaka, Dark Angel Malfoy, Gina.Malfoy, Lindjinha, miLazeNha, Ka, Kittie Malfoy, Joana Potter, Annie, miki, bel, ryanne, Kathy Parteno Gryffindor, TONks, Flávia, Selene Malfoy, Fefs Malfoy, Lita, Bruk Malfoy Black, Trinity Malfoy, Milady Slytherin, Lú, Kathiene, Kau, Sakura Scatena, carol natchios, Milinha

Tra-lá-lá... UFA!! u.U quanta gente comentou essa fic!! Ueheueieieie

AMO VOCÊS XUXUS!! Leiam a Te Fazer Acreditar, que deve estar boa também comentem aqui, e lá!! BEIJOOOOOS


End file.
